Yugi The Author
by Kaalakaua
Summary: Yugi and Yami have been dating for awhile now, and everything seems to be going well in they're lifestyle. However what does Yugi want out of life? What does he seek in his life? While he isn't sure, things happen that makes him question his existence and why he was here to begin with. He has affections for Yami which leads him to be open with his sexual side. Yet, his occupation a
1. February 14th

The sounds of his heels walked the empty hallways he was walking inside. It was completely quiet around here, nothing to do but to mark X's on the doors around him that he's already entered in. Clicking again as he walked around his hair was shining and his body was firm, muscular with a fitted figure. His hair spiked in different directions colors black, purple and yellow for his bangs. One hair spiked upwards as he wore a black tank top that wasn't concealing his belly area. He then had a black belt choker around his neck and two bandages around his upper arms on the right side. His eyes narrow like diamonds, and his eyes purple and firm. He wore leather pants that matched his tank top and his shoes that were purple as well, but had a small heel at the bottom that made clicking sounds.

Buckles on each shoe that was easy to take off and on. He wasn't very tall, only mid size which was a weakness but a strength. He had a paint brush in his left hand that was red with red paint. He walked around with the bucket as well, because he didn't wish to put it down for he didn't want to keep walking back to go get it. He turned and went to another door, flopping the paint bucket down on the ground. He walked inches closer to the door putting his ear on it first and then sighing ever so lightly. He took his paint brush again and made a red gigantic 'X' on it. He then smirked as he walked off in the same direction he was going before. Down some steps he was walking, and the sounds of the shoes could be heard again because it was extremely quiet.

He then remember something. Something that was important for today. He stop for a moment and pondered and then turned to walk another direction. He went down a narrow hallway into a room that he was familiar with. A room that was his own room inside the puzzle. He looked around for a moment at this dark room, completely swallowed in darkness. The only thing that shined brightly was things he touched with his hands or things he could remember. He saw his throne and walked up the small steps and turning around and sitting on it. He leaned up for a moment with his upper body, placing his hands down on his knees and then sitting back up again.

Putting his left leg over his right and putting his right arm on his cheek, relaxing his face to think. For moments he thought, then came too the realization. His eyes widen as he jolted upward a little in his seat, and then blinked as he did so. It was valentines day, he thought to himself. Something Yugi had told him, when he was back in his world, it was a day of love and affection. One lover to another they share their romantic feelings upon this night. Yami eyes went heavy though, almost like sadness because he remembered something. One day, Yami had kissed Yugi on the lips, the reaction in which Yugi gave was embarrassment and he had ran away.

When yami thought about this he clutched his fist in disappointment and also got upset with himself for it. No doubt that was why his rooms, were completely destroyed. This is why he was doing this, since that moment they kissed, Yugi hasn't spoken to Yami since then. Neither has Yami went outside the puzzle to address this issue. They mostly kept to themselves and days went by where Yami would go crazy. Always looking to see if Yugi came to visit he would go in search of him inside the puzzle. However, never found him coming in, which is why he started putting 'X's on the doors in the first place. After, thinking this, he got up from his chair and walked over to the door closing it behind him gently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'mmm, I--I can't sleep... I'm just not tired I suppose? Maybe... Maybe I need a drink of water from the sink.' Yugi thought this to himself as he was laying in his bed, with his pj's on. He resembled Yami with the hair and the body type, except he didn't have one spiked hair going on. His remained downward, as well as his eyes were bolder and not narrow and long. He was shorter than Yami and was the same height as his grandfather but a little taller. He sat up slowly in his bed and his eyes got a little sad with regret for a moment.

He then turned to his left on the side where his table was. He had his cards on his table, from his deck, but also the puzzle was sitting there. Yugi thought to himself more 'Its been days, almost a week since the pharaoh and I have talked since... Since... ' Yugi gripped his sheets when he thought on the word he tried to say. He then, started to tear up for a moment thinking on it. He then stop and climbed out of bed quickly, and walked over to his bathroom. He ran some warm water turning the knobs on and then grabbing a face towel and wetting it a little. Damping his face up so he could wake up for all of this.

He sighed lightly and looked at himself for a moment and, then opening up the cabinet and taking a small cup out from it. He put the small cup under neath the sink where the water ran and filled it up putting it to his soft full lips and started to drink it. He finished it and sat it down on the sink and then walked out his bathroom turning off the lights as he did so. He looked at the time, not realizing that this day was practically almost over. It was going on 8:30p.m now and he hadn't seen Yami come out from the puzzle at all. Yugi felt guilt in a sense, and at the time it only added more pressure into this entire thing. He knew Yami felt the same and was probably wanting to speak to him about this entire ordeal.

Yugi walked over to his desk where the puzzle was and slowly picked it up. He looked at it for a moment and closed his eyes feeling the Pharaoh inside it. It was almost like he could feel the connection even without being around him, or sharing a body anymore. Yugi didn't want this to end the way that it did, and therefore he needed to do something about it. Instead of hiding what he was knowing was true about what he was feeling. He decided to tell Yami to his face, face to face, together and alone so that they can have some time together. Yugi then parted his lips as he begun to speak gently.

"Yami... I know you can hear me, please, let me inside. I wish to talk to you, I want to say something that I should've said that day. However, I didn't. For that, I made you suffer for days without even thinking on it, I'm a terrible person. I--I... "

Yugi started to tear up and this time a tear did manage to drop on the puzzle as it splashed gently on it. The puzzle then started to shine brightly, as Yugi's hair flew around due to the wind being casted within it. His eyes widened as the light grew and shined like a beacon and blinded Yugi for a moment as he closed his eyes. As he closed then tightly, he then felt the cold ground that was beneath him. He felt his cold toes on it, as it was almost like ice around the area. He opened his eyes softly as he then looked to see he got transported inside the puzzle.

Looking and glancing around, moving his head, he saw that doors had 'X's marks on them. He slowly started walking and shouted slowly "Yami!" every once in awhile. "Yami, are you here?" walking slowly and looking down hallways at every turn. He didn't understand it, as he scratch his head a little, and then saw another room all by itself. It was different from the other doors and didn't have an X on it. Whether it had an eye, the same eye that appeared on Yami's forehead when he was upset sometimes. Yugi then knew he had to be inside here, he just had to be.

Yugi walked slowly to the door and touched the handle that was on it and slowly opening it up, saying "Hello?" softly as he entered inside it. He saw that when he did stairs were leading down to an area that was almost like a bedroom. It had a bed that was white, it wasn't very big but it was enough to fit two people. He then looked over and saw that it had darkness in front of it. It was like someone drew this room but forgot to add in the closet, dresser, bathroom and other aspects of a bedroom. The only thing that contained inside it was the bed itself.

Yugi glanced over more as he saw that red paint was sitting on the wall of the room as yugi started walking down the steps. He reached the end of the steps as the door closed shut behind him afterwards and Yugi jumped a little at he sound. He felt as if he shouldn't be inside this room, because he didn't know what to expect and didn't want to get into trouble where he shouldn't be. Yugi walked over to the paint and looked and examined it. He realized that Yami had to be the one painting his doors red with marks on them. However, Yugi didn't understand why that was, more so, he didn't comprehend where he could be either.

Just then, the sound of clicking foot steps could be heard. Yugi turned his big purple eyes at the door where he had came from, looking upward and walking some steps back from the paint. He heard them getting louder than stopping once they had reached the door that Yugi came too. Yugi stood there for a moment, in the moment he was nervous and also scared because he didn't know what was inside the puzzle. Yami could have thought of something that could've been a demon for people that trespassed in his mind.

Yugi narrows his eyes for a moment as the door began to open. He then relaxed as he saw someone standing there with another paint brush. It was Yami, Yami was standing in the doorway as he then drop the paint brush realizing that Yugi was here. It as dead silence for a few moments and each half was staring at the other. Yami was looking over it Yugi in shocked that he had came inside the puzzle even without Yami knowing. It is as never common at all, Yami always knew when Yugi came because he could feel his presence, but not this time.

Yugi glanced up at Yami who was surprised that, Yami wasn't upset. More of shocked, that he was here. Yami started walking down the steps and Yugi gulped to himself softly before anything else. Yami then walked closer to Yugi but not to close as he then realized that Yugi hadn't speaken to him in days. Yami then walked past Yugi without a simple 'Hi' or 'What are you doing here' he walked over to his paints and started dipping his brush in the paints again. Yugi eyes shakes as he couldn't believe Yami didn't say anything to him. Yugi didn't know what to do at that moment but only go on instant. He turned around and walked over to Yami a little as he as bent down minding his business. Yugi opened his mouth and begun speaking.

"Your not gonna going to even ask me why I'm here?" Yugi said questionably

"..." Yami glances back with his eyes only and then turned them back to his paints.

"... Yami... I came to talk to you..." Yugi said urgently. Wanting Yami to pay attention to him for a moment.

"..." Again Yami says nothing, but gets up from being bent down on his knees. He then has the paint and the brush again. He then walks as he then passes by Yugi but then something happens. He gets grab by Yugi on the wrist as the brush splashes to the ground and Yugi pushes Yami back against a wall as Yami drops the paint can as well. It splatters around and on the floor leaving paint on the ground in a pool that looks like blood. Yugi starts speaking frantically and upset a tears start pouring from no where.

"Stop! Why... Why won't you speak to me! I'm sorry okay?! I'm sorry... I'm sorry I didn't know how to react to you kissing me and I didn't know what was going through my mind. We've shared a body for so long, I missed you, but I didn't want to say I had feelings because I didn't think you thought the same!"

Yami's eyes widens as he's pinned by the bring Yugi before him.

"I...I just was scared! And nervous everything was coming in my mind at once I didn't know how to process it all. I never thought our bond would turn into a lovers bond. When you kissed me I felt like you had a lust for me. The kiss was so long and you grabbing my waistline, touching me it made me blush from embarrassment. My face was sweating and my heart was beating so fast by my body was turned on... I... I Never felt such emotion from someone I loved! "

Yugi was crying through his tears and after he finished talking his eyes was widened more than usually. He couldn't believe what he just said, and those moments was making his heart beat rapidly. He panted a little after his venting, and then cried more because of what he was feeling. Yami then touched Yugi's hands gently as yugi's eyes opened again and looked up. He saw Yami face relaxed and a small gently smile upon it. Yugi sniffed and looked with confusion and asked.

"Why--why are you smiling?"

Yami then closed his eyes for a moment then used his right hand to touch yugi's cheek gently and used his thumb to whipe his tears away. Yami the speaks with his deep mature voice and tells Yugi.

"Yugi... I'm sorry. I should've told you my feelings about you before I kissed you. However that night we had hung out, that night we shared made me have emotions I haven't felt in a long, long time. The bonds we have made, and me protecting you I wanted to always keep you safe because I cared about you so much. "

Yugi's eyes sparkle gently as he listens to Yami say what was from his heart.

"I know now what you feel, and that is why I am smiling. I am happy you and I have the same feelings, but we were both too frighten about how the other felt. We were blinded by our emotions that we allowed that to almost swallow us whole. I do love you, Yugi and I promise that shall never change, it was never going to change even if you didn't feel the same way. "

Yami said proudly and humbly. Yugi then starts crying again, but this time tears of happiness because of what Yami said to him. He then hugs him tightly, wrapping his arms around his neck, and then Yami does the same. They both shared true feelings for another and they both glanced up at each other as well. Yugi then leans in and kisses Yami's lips softly, pressing his soft lips to his and closing his eyes to enjoy the kiss he should've enjoyed before. Yami surprised for a moment that Yugi made this move, but then relaxes and kisses Yugi back passionately.

They touch each other and wrap their tongues in each other's mouths as Yugi moaned a little into the kissing because he felt Yami's thick tongue that was soft and warm. His eyes felt like jelly as he was getting weaker by the kiss because it felt magically. He then realized he love kissing Yami as much as Yami loved having Yugi to himself. The lust that Yami was searching for, was the lust for love, the lust to have Yugi once again.


	2. Deep Thinking

Journal Entry, #20

Motou, Yugi

2036, 15th June

" Atemu and I finally reunited, I never thought that fate would've brought us together once again. When I look into his eyes, I know he's trustworthy.

When I feel my head on his chest, I know he'll protect me. Who ever thought that the person I would have loved, would be him, all along. However, I feel that what we're doing is more of a physical connection, than it is mentally.

Inner Monologue, Yugi Motou

Journal entry

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yugi! Are you gonna be upstairs all day!? Or are you gonna come downstairs so we can go."

A voice called to Yugi who was upstairs in his room, sitting at his desk. He had on light blue jeans, and a purple button down shirt, as well as a vest that was overlapping it. He had his choker on that was around his neck, as well as bracelets that he wore around his wrists. He had finished writing within his journal while he had his lamp sitting on his tan desk top. He had his hair fixed up nicely, as it was only styled one way as usually, spiked and neatly trimmed. His eyes bold and big, filled with a sense of worry and also thoughts on his mind. His purple eyes blinked and he glanced his head back at the door as he had heard the noise from outside his room.

"Uh-sorry! I'll be down in a minute I promise."

Yugi then sighed and looked at what he had wrote within his journal, before closing it and closing his eyes. He was pondering to himself now, thinking about what else could've happened, what could've changed him and the thoughts he had before. Ever since Valentine's Day, things haven't been the same between Atem and himself. He clutched his fists with both his hands on his desk. He trembled a little as it felt like he almost wanted to cry. However he didn't, he reopened them, as he breathed in and out heavily and then slowly pushed back his chair so he could rise up. He walked away from his desk and picked up his journal with his right hand, walking over towards his drawers. He opened one of his drawers the top one, and moved some of his clothes and placed the journal underneath them. He took another look at it and then placed the clothes back on top of the journal and closed it back.

Yugi felt uneasy about what he had wrote, but he didn't know what else to write or how to feel. He felt tingly in a weird way, and also scared at the same time. Perhaps, he was overreacting, overthinking, and wasn't really comprehending what he thought. It was a journal for his thoughts, but it was never suppose to be a journal for his true feelings. The more he felt about it however, the more he felt guilty about what he had said and wrote. He then closed his eyes and turned around to walk away from the area. He then went over to turn his lamp off and then walked over to his door. He twisted the knob and opened it up as he walked out his room. He walked down his hallway, where he had pasted his grandfathers room. He approached it slowly, and then looked at the door. He knocked softly twice, and waiting for an answer.

"Hello? Hey grandpa, I'm going out for a bit, I'll-I'll be back later, okay?"

Yugi didn't wait for an answer as he walked past the room, and then walked down the steps. He looked up and saw that it was Aigami. Aigami had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot as he was looking at Yugi with an impatient look. He had light blue hair, with narrow eyes that was golden at the center. He wore a jean jacket, that was black along with a a black tank top. He had on some jeans that had stylish ripes in them, as well as some Skechers on for some shoes that was white. Yugi then had chuckled nervously, and rubbed the back of his head as he saw how Aigami was looking at him. He knew Aigami had been waiting awhile, and Yugi felt a little guilty about keeping him downstairs with nothing to do.

"He-he-he, sorry Aigami. I was just—-"

"Keeping me waiting, that's what."

"It wasn't, intentionally, I promise. I've——I've just been having a lot on my mind." Yugi spoke nervously.

Yugi looked down sadly as he had rubbed his left arm with his right. Aigami then stopped crossing his arms as he realized how sad Yugi was. Aigami knew that, Yugi only called him over because he needed a friend to speak too. After Téa left for her new college and all. As well as Joey having to work endless just to make ends meet, as well as Tristan, wanting to be a cook for the future. Aigami then smirked a little to lighten some tension as he approached Yugi slowly and then put his arm around Yugi's shoulder.

"Hey... hey! Don't beat yourself up for it. It's fine, whatever you've been doing must've been important I'm sure. Besides, you called me over here, and asked for some advice, I'd be happy to give some to a fellow friend. Come on, let's go."

Aigami looked at Yugi with a smile, as Yugi put one on for Aigami as well to make sure that things didn't get to sad. Yugi then nodded as Aigami said let's get going, as the two both started to walk out of the game shop. Aigami then took out his keys as yugi looked with confusion and a bit surprised. He didn't realize that Aigami even had a vehicle much less, it made Yugi feel like he didn't have anything going for himself. He then turned and looked at Aigami once again, and then watched as he walked to the car. Yugi again, placed a small smile to indicate he'll be fine. However, deep down he wanted to scream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two approached the snack shack that was a small outlet mall that was connected to domino city mall. Many teens walked around as the two walked inside and looked around. Different types of snacks, ice creams, sandwiches, and desserts laid within the display, as Yugi looked around and saw how calm everything was. Aigami then walked in after him and motioned Yugi to follow so they both could sit down. Yugi walked with Aigami and they both sat at a table that was near a window. Others sat behind them and in front at two different tables, a guy and a girl, and then two girls behind. Yugi looked and glanced as the girl and the man were both giggling. He whispered within her ear a funny comment as she giggled and blushed. They both touched hands on the table, as they leaned in gently to kiss one another. Yugi wenched a little with a staring gaze and then glanced back around at his own table. He then had some thoughts to himself as Aigami glanced up after looking at a small menu that was on the table. He then saw that Yugi seemed to be having things to say so he decided to say them for him.

"You know... I once had powers, but they were never to read minds. However, I can always tell when someone has something on their mind. Care to tell it?"

"Hm? Oh. Sorry, I—I'm just—- I mean- it's— well. Mmmm"

Yugi didn't know how to word it, it felt as if every-time he wanted to say something the words just choked for him to speak. He had picked on a fork with his right hand and had squeezed it a little just thinking about what he was coursing through. He didn't realize he was thinking so much that he was that visible to notice. Aigami saw that tension and questioned it, so he could try and help. Yugi knew this, but couldn't say what he wanted to tell. It frustrated him, and made him believe that if this was even the right thing to do, to even tell Aigami at all. Just then, a waiter had came to the table, as the two ponder to themselves. He then smiled and welcomed them to the shack and asked if they wanted drinks. Aigami simply stated a water for himself, as he then asked Yugi what he wanted. Yugi simply said the same thing, as he smiled and walked off. Aigami then tries to help Yugi more but drilling in some type of topic.

"Is it about something you've been doing up in your room that, kept me waiting for a long period of time? I mean, Yugi, hm. I want you to know that I'm here for you, either way, I don't want you thinking that you need to keep all these feelings and emotions in. Whatever is going on, I want you to know I'm here for you, always. You've been nothing but a friend to me, you've even saved me before, it's the least I can do for you. "

Aigami spoke to him as he wanted him to understand him. Yugi, looked with a gleam in his eyes and was happy that Aigami was so caring enough for him. The waiter then came back with their drinks of water as they both said "thanks" in unison. Yugi then started to find that it'll be easy to speak because Aigami was so open about how he felt towards him.

"A—-Aigami it's about ... Atem and ... I."

"Hm?" Aigami exclaimed as he sipped his water curiously at Yugi as he noticed Yugi had closed his eyes. It was almost as if he was trying to do a more saddened expression. He could tell that whatever Yugi had to say it was heartbreaking, or even upsetting him.

"Go on, Yugi. You can tell me, what's going on between you two? Something happened, is he sick? "

"No—not exactly, every since Atem and I have gotten into a relationship, our "relationship" has taken different turn of events. "

"Implicating?"

"Implicating that, Yami doesn't wanna be around this world. He's, he's always locking himself inside the millennium item and he and I never really have any bonding time. The only time he and I really speak is with inside the puzzle. However, even then, we never actually just sit and "talk." Do you understand where I'm hinting at?"

"Oh?" Aigami looked with a confused expression once more, but then it started to settle in more and more about what Yugi was implying. His eyes widened for a moment, and then he chuckled, at the thought. Yugi then looked down and put his hands to his face. Aigami then looked as the waiter came back and asked if they were both ready to order something.

"No thanks, please give us a minute. Omg, Yugi, wow, I didn't know you and him had it in you to take those "kinky sex"

"Hey! Can you not, this is serious, and also embarrassing to even talk about with someone."

"Haha, okay, okay, I'm sorry I'm sorry. Your right, I shouldn't make fun of you. However, I mean, so what he's just wanting sex from you? A little physical bond moment all the time. Wait? You don't think that Yami is a... ya know, 'some sex fetish d—"

"No! I—I mean, I don't think, I don't know. Mmmm, this is frustrating me, Aigami. I don't know what to do. I don't wanna believe Yami is just using for his 'pleasure' because I like it—I mean, but, I guess, I'm more upset at the fact that, he and I don't do anything else besides that... "

Yugi sighs as he glanced out the window at the other teens and other couples walking around. He dreamt that Yami and him would be able to do that one day, it'll be something that they'll would do almost everyday. Walking through the park, walking to the mall, even going to hangout with his friends again. As well as being able to meet his grandpa, how Yugi wanted that so much as his eyes greatly soften again. Aigami felt Yugi's pain and again didn't bother to question it, all he could think was how he somewhat felt bad for Yugi and how this was making him feel. He then touched Yugi's hand gently as Yugi turned his head and looked at Aigami.

"Don't worry, Yugi. I'm sure you and him will work out, I promise. You and Yami have a deep connection that it's unbreakable, it's something that only you two will ever have. I'm sure Yami wants to come out but maybe it's something more, I don't think he's just using you for sex. I believe he wants a deeper connection, but, I guess he doesn't know 'how?'"

Yugi looked as Aigami thought about this, and it made Yugi wonder, maybe Yami was shy and didn't know how to express himself. After that Valentine's Day, Yugi was the first one to express his emotions towards Yami, and Yami opened up with lovely arms. Perhaps, it's time for Yami to do that with Yugi. Yugi smiled and got happy that Aigami made sense in what he was implying. He then slowly got up from the table, as he was too excited now to sit down. Aigami looked up at Yugi smiling as well, as he was happy that Yugi felt better somewhat.

"Thank you, thank you so much Aigami. You have no idea how much you've helped today. This just helped me greatly, and I'm going to take what I've learnt and what you've said and go and speak with Yami about this. It'll be nerves all throughout my body, but I need to know, because it's eating me so much inside."

Aigami nodded as he heard what Yugi said as Yugi then turned and walked from the table out the of the shack, as Aigami then got up from the table and put a tip down for the waiter for the waters he provided. He then walks out the shack as well as the two go to Aigami's car so he can take Yugi back home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi and Aigami arrived at the game shop where Yugi's home was. He wasn't sure if his grandfather had came home, but he had no time to waste then. He didn't want to try and disappear again, and his grandfather would consistently as where he is. He turned to Aigami in the car and thanked him for the ride, Aigami then nodded and Yugi got out of the car and closed it as he ran to his door and got out his keys. He unlocked it and went inside as Aigami speeded off. He closed it gently just in case his grandfather was home and he didn't want to wake him up, due to coming home so late. He went straight upstairs and ran down his hallway before his grandfather could come out, he gently closed his door and locked it as well. He sighed and was relieved that he was home now. He then placed his keys down into his bed and walked over to the table where the millennium box was. He stared at it for a moment, and was hesitant to open it at first.

He slowly opened up the box and the puzzle laid resting on a comforter that was purple. He closed his eyes for a minute, and tried to think about today and the past few days for both him and Atem. He wanted to be able to connect with him once again and wanted these issues they had to be resolved. He slowly watched, as the puzzle started to glow, he knew that Atem was inside, and the lights grows brighter and brighter, for it shines brightly Yugi grunts at the gleams. After he closes his eyes he then reopens them and he's inside the puzzle. He looked around in saw that it looked different a little bit, doors were lighter now, and each door had eye millennium symbols on them. He walked down the hallways as it echoes when he tried speaking.

"Hello? Yami you around ? "

Nothing but an echo could be heard once more as Yugi tried speaking. He stopped once he saw a door slowly opening on its own. It was sitting alone for a moment, and it was gleaming as it was telling Yugi to go this way. He looked around, as he didn't know if this was a trap door, like the last time he came inside here. However, it could be Yami helping him because after all this is his mind. He turned and walked towards the door, and grabbed the handle.

His hand shook a little as him bounced his head up and narrowed his eyes a little. He was determined to find Yami, and determine to make sure they talked about this. He needed to get these emotions off his chest and he wanted his partner to know. Yugi then turned the knob as another light shinned brightly, but instead of closing his eyes this time, he starred at the light as he hair flashed and flew as if wind was around it.

'Hold on, Yami. I'm coming for you.' He said to himself with a focused face, whatever laid beyond this door, it wouldn't stop him, and it wouldn't make him run away, not this time.


	3. Escaping

Silent echoes past through the timeless hallways, as it felt colder by the minute. Nothing could be heard within the distance, however it was one door that remained to be seen. Yugi, has that determination and he knew that he had to do this.

'Come on, Yugi. You can do this.'

He said to himself confidently.

'I know it seems like, this might be a horrible decision, but you need to talk to Yami. There's no going back against it now..'

Yugi had slowly turned the knob on the door as it opened with a shining light beaming on it. As it dimmed down, Yugi's eyes widened as he looked inside a room that was an egyptian room. A small elegant room with ancient egyptian texture and texts all around the wall he glanced at how they were texturized as he gazed in amazement.

Yugi then turned his head as he saw a small stand that had a lamp on it. As he then saw next to it was a nice size bed that had drapes coming down from it. As he glanced over at he saw Yami sitting on it. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, as his head was downward. It must've seemed like he was thinking about something because he wasn't moving an inch. He didn't even bother to look up at Yugi once. Yugi slowly walked forward as he was worried about Yami at this point and thought something must've been wrong. "Y—Yami..." Yugi said hesitantly, with a worried tone. Yami simply continued to sit there as his hands was folded neatly entwining his fingers together. His eyes narrowed more than usually as if he was deep thinking.

Yugi got closer inch by inch and the more he did, the more he could see Yami wasn't even blinking. It was as if he was completely soulless. Yugi had rushed to Yami's side, as he bent down on his knees and started to tug on Yami. He was panicking now at this point as his face showed worry and sorrow. "Yami! Yami, please answer me, what's wrong..."

Yugi then slowly touched Yami's hand, and as he did he felt a cold touch. Almost like something wet and gooey. It felt moist and also, disgusting, Yugi glanced down at his hand and his eyes widened tremendously. He then stared long and hard at his hand as it hand blood on it. He didn't understand where this came from, but he then saw that Yami had a knife in his right hand. His wrist was dripping with blood in his left hand. Yugi couldn't help but react with sorrow and pain. "Yami!! Give me that!" He quickly snatched the knife out of Yami's hand, as he turned his head towards him for Yami to look at him.

Yami's eyes was throbbing, as if he saw a ghost or something, he was completely out of it. He didn't even respond to Yugi taking the knife, but he couldn't blink either. He was dripping as Yugi got up quickly, he decided to rush over to the little table next to the bed. He had found an old rag that was a little damaged. However, for Yugi it'll have to do. He quickly went back to Yami and wrapped his wrist gently, and pulled tightly to stop the bleeding. A tear came from Yugi, as he didn't understand what was going on with Yami. Yugi then started to yell Yami's name instead and scream with anger and sadness.

"Yami! Goddamnit! Answer me please! What's going on, with you!? Why aren't you answering me? Look at me, love."

Yugi's eyes stained with tear drops, as he was to concerned for his partner at this moment. Yami has suddenly started to move his hand an inch. He then blinked once as his eyes pierced over to Yugi surprised. "Y—yugi? Is that you?" Yami said questionably and shockingly. It was as if he had no idea that Yugi was here this entire time. He didn't understand it at all. He felt that he was in a dream, a nightmare, where he couldn't wake up from. However hearing Yugi's crying and his cries for his partner manage to snap him out of it.

Yami then slowly looked down at his wrist, as he saw that a rag bandage had been wrapped around it. He winched a little realizing that something had happened to his wrist. Yugi saw Yami's reaction and busted with tears as he hugged Yami gently. "Oh thank goodness! I thought I'd lost you. Yes, it's me, Yami. What on earth is going on? What's happening. Why are you doing this to yourself."

As Yugi asked this, he had bent his head down, upset with Yami and disappointed in him. Yami eyes shimmered as he watched his partners reaction. However, Yami couldn't answer that, he didn't know what happened for a moment he was sitting. Yami simply fumbled over his words as he didn't know what to tell Yugi whom seemed to be crushed by what Yami had done. "Y—Yugi...I..."

"Are you trying to kill your self!? Is that it!" Yugi said angrily.

"W—-what no! I—I mean, I don't believe I am. " Yami said with a shocked expression, towards Yugi's aggression.

"Then why are you cutting yourself then!? Huh!? Why would you do this to yourself... To me..." Yugi shunted himself down. He was too upset and hurt to feel anything other than pain. He didn't understand why Yami would even attempt this, was it his fault? Was it because of what happened after a few nights with Yami? Was it that discussion they had about Yami trying to come out? Yugi had so many questions and he felt like his head was spinning. He didn't understand it at all, he eventually kept crying as he felt the warmth of Yami's arms. Yugi's eyes opened as he saw Yami's gently eyes upon him. He sniffed lightly as he glanced at Yami's lips, and then back into his eyes.

"Yugi..." Yami said gently, as well as concerned. "Please try and understand. I remember why I did what I did..." Yugi's eyes wondered as he had heard what Yami had said. He was surprised that Yami remembered all of a sudden. However, he wished to hear Yami's reason for trying to attempt such an act. "Yugi...I did it to punish myself."

"...p—punish... punish yourself? What do you mean... why?" Yugi said with a hesitant voice and questionable behavior. "Because of you. I needed to. I just... I felt completely guilty." Yami's eyes sharped like steel, as he pierced his eyes down at the ground. It was as if he was focused, and felt completely dumb for what he did. Yugi watched his gestures and reactions as he felt the more sane Yami come out. "Every since you and I became partners... I guess I've been getting a lust... A lust of wanting you. We've shared a body for so long, we've been through every enemy together, ever bonding moment. Through those times, I have never been more closer to anyone than I am with you, Yugi."

Yugi's eyes shined brightly hearing Yami say what he was saying. He watched as Yami had clutched his fist into the ground. As his wound around the bandage started to turn red. Yugi, then gently touched on Yami's hand softly, as Yami had slowly relaxed his right hand that he was touching. He looked at Yugi's gently fingers entwining with his own, as he then slowly glanced up at Yugi. Yugi, stared at Yami and gave him a gently look of resolution to let him know it was okay. "... Oh, Yami. You Did feel guilty this whole time... well, I feel guilty about something too." Yugi had remembered what he had wrote in his journal and he felt that Yami needed to know.

Yami watched as Yugi's eyes turned from relaxed to worry all over again. Yami looked upon Yugi and slowly used his left hand to turn Yugi's face towards him. Yugi watched as he felt Yami's warm gently hand touch his soft cheek. Yami grinned a little as he saw Yugi's big bold beautiful eyes, filled with kindness and softness. "Yugi... whatever it is, you can tell me anything. I promise, it's—ah" Yami winched as he had fallen down a little on his arm. Yugi jolted a little watching Yami fall and slowly cuddled him gently. Yugi responded quickly as he didn't wish to make this any more time consuming. "It's...it's nothing. Forget it. We need to get you some rest and get you the proper treatment for your wound. However... Yami I can't give you the treatment from inside here..."

"Yugi...we've talked about this already..." Yami's eyes narrowed once again with a little irritation this time. However Yugi was nervous and scared to go on. Nevertheless, he remembered the day he had with Aigami. He needed to tell Yami this, because it was bothering him them not being able to be with each other everyday. "No! Yami. We need to discuss this. Look I know you don't wanna go outside of this place, but I promise you, you'll be way more happier there."

"Yugi..." Yami said with a blank expression.

"And I know that if you gave it a chance you'll see that earth is a place that is beautiful."

"Yugi..." Yami said repeatedly, looking down at the ground with thought.

"I mean, sure some bad things happen, but you have friends there, and you also have me. Please why don't you just—-"

"I said NO!" Yami's eyes pierced at Yugi as he got up quickly and grunted in pain. He rushed up as Yugi slowly got up and watched him in shock. Yugi slowly looked down again and turned away for a moment. Yami watched as Yugi did so as he sighed from annoyance. He then turned towards Yugi and spoke with a more gentle tone. "I—-I'm sorry, I just—I just can't, Yugi... stepping outside this puzzle is a huge—huge deal for me... I—-I'm scared, I'm scared that something might happen. I'll stand out... I don't belong, it'll practically be like if I never existed."

Yugi heard what Yami said as he was closer than what Yami had previously expected Yugi to be standing. He then felt a small hand slap him across his cheek. Yami's face went red as he turned to Yugi with his eyes widened. Yugi was angry, as well as he showed signs of being completely fed up with Yami's behavior thusfar. "Enough! Just stop! Stop thinking that! I wanna be with you!!!" Yami's eyes widened as he watched Yugi's reaction "y—Yugi..."

"I'm sick of you always thinking about yourself! What about what I want huh!? What about what makes ME happy! You've always use to do that when you dueled too! Always thinking about winning and not thinking about what's more important! Don't you remember, that was your downfall... " as Yugi ramble about that, Yami had a sudden flashback moment. He did remember, every time he dueled he always cared about winning. However, that's why he had lost Yugi that first time, how it made him go crazy, he almost tried killing his opponent over Yugi. He was lost, destroyed, and completely broken. Being separated from Yugi at that moment felt like a thousand knives had stabbed him at once.

Yami's eyes softened as he then nodded at Yugi asking him that question. "Yes, partner... I remember. " Yugi watched as Yami exclaimed he did, as the two still stand in the bedroom of the puzzle. "I remember that, I had to learn kindness, and being able to protect what I cared about most, rather than just sacrificing it all, without knowing the consequences... I never wish to make that mistake again." Yugi gently walked towards Yami and hold his hands. Yami watched Yugi as he had a gleam within his eyes that could easily be seen. Yugi was happy that Yami remembered something so meaningful.

"Yami, that is what makes you human..." Yugi said with a mild tone of remorse.

"Oh?" Yami said, confusingly.

"You have feelings, emotions, you care and have anger just like any other normal human being. You aren't any different than the rest of the world."

"... Not even the fact that I'm an ancient egyptian pharaoh, whom practically was living inside a teenaged boys body for almost four years?" Yami exclaimed, raising an eyebrow at Yugi with his arms crossed.

"Hehe, well, when you put it like that." The two laughed at Yami's remark as they started to both settled down. Yami then apologized to Yugi and how he was reacting, he felt he should've told Yugi sooner than later. Yugi hugged Yami tightly, as the two shared a momentous moment for one another. Yami then slowly gently pulled Yugi back as he used his left hand to lift up Yugi's chin gently. "Yes." Yugi was puzzled at that remark as he didn't know what Yami was referring too. "Yes what?" Yami grinned as he spoke, "I want to come home with you, in the real world..." Yugi's eyes widened with joy, and overwhelming love.

He couldn't believe that Yami was going to finally step into a life of normal. Yami saw how happy Yugi was and felt glad that he was making this decision. Yugi Hug Yami more and more, as Yami chuckled at Yugi's squeezes towards him. Yugi then gently kissed Yami on his lips, as Yami felt the soft lips of Yugi's once again. He blushed gently, as he took his partners hand.

They slowly walked out the room together, as the door closed behind them. As they walked off into the distance, the door slowly disappeared as the light from the millennium puzzled shinned brightly. Yugi, couldn't wait for Yami to be in the world of the living, however, he still had this uneasy feeling of guilt that would probably come back to bite him. Perhaps, he should've told Yami what he wrote in that journal? Yugi didn't know, however all he knew, was that Yami would be right at home.


	4. A Kink Sensation

"Yami... Pst, Yami... You wanna play a game??? Mwahahaha" a voice had said sinisterly, in Yami's dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yami... Yami... Yami wake up." A voice has called out to him as Yami was having a nightmare within his dreams.

"H...hm..." Yami exclaimed as he started to open his eyes as he must've past out somehow. Yugi was next to him on the floor as he saw Yami starting to come too. "A—ah your awake, I was getting worried and scared." Yugi proclaimed as he saw Yami look up at him. Yami gently started to sit up as Yugi helped him a little. Yami then looked around, and saw that he was still in his domino city clothes that Yugi used to wear. However looking around more, he noticed that he wasn't inside the puzzle anymore, he started to hyperventilate to himself a little. Yugi noticed this little panic as he gently took Yami's hand, and Yami looked at him. "It's okay... I promise" Yugi said gently, as he watched Yami start to calm down some more.

Yami then slowly smiled as he saw that everything was different. He didn't realize how much of reality really was. He was to busy saving the world, and preoccupied with time it didn't occur to him at all. He looked around more as Yugi giggled Yami's curiosity. Yami then glanced around and looked at Yugi, as he then raised an eyebrow. "What's funny?" He said questionably.

"Hm? " Yugi said, as he didn't realize Yami had saw him giggling. "Oh. It's just, well your still in the same clothes that we use to be dueling in beforehand. Perhaps you wanna wear something more comfortable." Yugi exclaimed. Yami looked down at his clothes as he didn't find anything wrong with them, however he then simply agreed with Yugi's implications as Yugi had started walking to his closet. "Now, we both still wear the same size, so I'm sure I can find you something useful..." Yugi said as he started searching through his closet.

Yami started walking around the room and stared at his hands. He touched his skin gently, as his eyes narrowed with precision. He then looked over as he saw a mirror he had past. He widened his eyes as he saw himself. It was surprising for Yami considering he never had a reflection before. He moved his hand repeatedly over and over in the mirror and turned around his body, as he looked at himself. Yami had a blank expression but it was more towards the couldn't believe it feeling. Yugi then grabbed some clothes he thought would suit Yami as he turned around and saw Yami.

Yugi watched as Yami saw himself, and realized he actually felt alive for once. Yugi then sighed with happiness, as he walked to him and extended his arms out. Yami looked down at the clothes and then back at Yugi as Yugi handed them over. "Here, I'm sure these clothes would fit you perfectly" he said happily. "Now go change." Yugi had exclaimed as he walked over towards the bed. Yami looked with confusion as he didn't know what Yugi wanted. He then softly spoke to himself. "Change?" He raised an eyebrow and then shrugged as he dropped the clothes and he started to unbutton his jacket. He then took it off as he started to lift his shirt up.

Yugi blushed as he watched Yami for a moment, then quickly walked over as he pulled down Yami's shirt. "Yami, what are you doing?" Yugi said quickly, as the blush expression never left his face. "You said to change, didn't you? Is that not what I'm doing?" Yami said with a confused tone. Yugi was embarrassed with a blushed face as he then swallowed his spit and then, glanced over at the clothes and back at him. "Y—yes I mean... no wait, yes! But—but I mean change in the bathroom." Yugi stuttered over his words as he couldn't get the images of Yami being shirtless out his mind.

"Oh? What is a bathroom??" Yami said, as he didn't understand why Yugi was reacting the way he was. "I'll show you." Yugi said quickly yet again, as he pulled Yami's arm over towards the bathroom of his room. He then pushed him inside gently as he quickly exclaimed again. "Now change in there and let me know when your done, okay?" Yugi started walking away as he felt Yami gently grab his hand. Yugi squealed a little as he felt Yami's real hand, it felt much warmer for some reason, as well his hand felt like a gently baby touching him. Yugi quickly glanced back as he saw Yami concerned.

"Yugi... Is something wrong? Are you okay? You seem, I don't know, off." Yami said with a little concern for Yugi acting strange. "I—I'm fine! Everything's fine! Anyways I gotta go and do something. " Yugi snatched away as he rushed out his room and closed the door behind him quickly. Yami was about to say something but saw Yugi leave quickly, he blinked with confusion as he closed his eyes and sighed. He then closed the bathroom door as he started to change into the clothes Yugi had handed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi was breathing heavily as he closed his eyes and tried to relax. He never had been this embarrassed and flustered since the first time he had a crush on Téa. He didn't understand it however, he started to feel something he hadn't before. Yugi couldn't escape the mindset of Yami now, he was getting the urge to kiss him all over. Seeing Yami physically more than sharing a body, and not inside the millennium puzzle it was as if everything change. Yami was more, attractive than before, Every-time he was around Yami now he felt flustered every inch. Yugi then heard a noise like the sound of a door as he jolted a little. He stared at his bedroom door as he thought Yami was done changing and about to come outside of the room.

Yugi swallowed again with a worried expression. He knew Yami wouldn't leave him alone until he figured out something was wrong. However, he leaned against the door with his ear as he tried to listen and hear what Yami was going instead. "Yugi!" a voice had called his name as he jolted quickly and removed his ear. He turned quickly to the sound as he saw his grandpa had come upstairs with food. "Hehe, what are you doing my boy?" His grandpa said with a chuckle, as he didn't know what Yugi was doing. Yugi with a streak of red across his face yet again, slowly rubbed the back of his head as he felt more embarrassed. "I—-I um... just... nothing..." Yugi said as he was trying to find an excuse about what he was up too.

"Doesn't seem like nothing, if your listening to your door." His grandpa had said with another laugh as he started walking towards Yugi. Yugi quickly walked away from his door as he turned his grandpa around. "Haha, yeah I guess so, I'm just— ya know, having a little game with myself. It's called...um...err... robbers and... cops?" Yugi said with a hesitation. He thought to himself that was a dumb reason, as well as he didn't think his grandfather would believe him. His grandfather simply smiled and chuckled, as he didn't understand his grandson's imagination. "Haha, you have a wonderful imagination, don't you?" He said. "Haha, yes, yes I do gramp's" Yugi said with a nervous laugh.

"Well invite your Real friends over, rather playing with yourself. I'm sure it'll be much funnier." As he started walking away towards his room. Yugi kept the shame of embarrassment upon his face as he felt completely stupid doing that in front of his grandfather. He then watched his grandfather go into his room with his plate of food, as he smiled at Yugi once more. Yugi glanced up and smiled through his dumb moment he had, as his grandfather closed the door. As soon as he did, Yugi went back down to his room quickly as he busted opened the door and yelp as he saw Yami.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami had on on a button up shirt that was black, as it was showing his muscular tone body. As he had on dark blue jeans for his pants, that were long, and black socks as well. He had a choker on around his neck, and a black belt bracelet around his wrist with a watch. He turned around, and looked up at Yugi as he saw his expressing. It looked like a tomato as Yami chuckled as he slowly started to walk towards him. "Haha, if your staring me in that way, I guess the outfit was a success". Yami said with a grin.

Yugi swallowed again, as he didn't know what else to do. It felt fast his heart pounding inside him over and over again. He never seen Yami look this way before, with basic clothes on, his chest bulking a little as he showed off his sexy body. His tone skin clothes as if he had gotten a little darker. His narrow long lushes eyes, as he stared at them. His gently kissable lips, that was full and had them healthy. Yugi didn't know what to do that wasn't what he was already thinking. Yami raised an eyebrow as was concerned for Yugi looking the way he was.

"Yugi...what's... what's the matter? Your face ..." Yami said as he gotten a little closer towards Yugi but not as close. He didn't want Yugi snatching away like he had done earlier. He was completely confused and didn't understand it. Yugi glanced up at Yami gently, as he stared long time at his lips, and quickly closed his door as he rushed himself into Yami's arms. He pressed his lips against Yami's and started to kiss him. Yami was surprised by this action as he stared at Yugi as he started to kiss him for a moment, he tried speaking but barely could. "Y—Yugi...what's gotten—-" Yami said trying to break free.

"Yami, please just shutup and kiss me" Yugi said demandingly a little. As he kept kissing Yami, and closed his eyes, he felt on his chest a little and started to slowly move his hands up towards his neck. His tongue thin and long, started to slide into Yami's mouth. Yami, felt this notion and allowed Yugi to go within his mouth, as he tongue yugi back. He closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waistline, as he didn't mind Yugi making out with him. He pulled Yugi closer towards him as he pulled him close enough to where they're bodies are pressed together. They started to kiss passionately on another, as Yugi started walking Yami back towards his bed. Yami started walking backwards towards the bed and eventually hit the base board. Yugi then felt down on top of Yami on the bed as they both fell together.

Yami, fell as he broke his linked hands and touched Yugi's cheek gently as the two kept their tongues and saliva in each other's mouths. Yugi felt himself getting turned on gently, as he felt Yami's thick long tongue, in his mouth as he started to take off his own shirt. Yami didn't question Yugi's actions, but he was surprised in the back of his mind, that Yugi was doing this himself. As Yugi removes his shirt Yami leans in and gently kisses Yugi's pink nipple on the right, and starts to suck on it. Yugi feels this as he starts to moan a little feeling Yami's teeth. Yami did it gently, as he remembered that Yugi had a sensitive body, which means that roughness wasn't really an option.

Yugi hissed as he felt his nipples get hard, and Yami kissing and sucking on his nipple. He started to unbutton Yami's shirt as he saw an opening to do so. Yugi then got all his buttons undone as he saw Yami's muscular body, as he leaned forward and down to kiss on Yami's neck. Yami had stopped what he was doing and felt Yugi go for his neck and felt Yugi's gently touch of his lips and tongue on him. He closed his eyes and felt himself start to get horny more and more, which he didn't want. He remembered the last time, they tried to have sex with another and it didn't go so well. That day on Valentine's Day, they didn't even have sex, and the weeks after that they never had sexual contact either.

All they did was make out heavily but when it came down to taking off each other's clothes and especially Yugi's pants area. He would start to freak out. He would get all nervous and his gestures would indicate that he didn't want to have sex. Yami always felt bad, and felt like he was rushing into things with Yugi. He didn't want that, so when it felt Yugi turning him on more and more he quickly switched positions with Yugi so he was on top. He had pinned Yugi down to the bed as Yugi watched Yami and licked his lips cutely. His eyes got softer as he stared at Yami's opened shirt and then back at his lushes beautiful long eyes. Yami stared at Yugi and felt a lust again, everytime Yugi looked at him this way, he almost couldn't resist doing it. He hated this, because he knew Yugi wasn't ready for a sexual relationship. He closed his eyes and stopped pinning Yugi as Yugi looked with a little worry now.

"Is something wrong?" Yugi said as he saw Yami sit up, Yugi sat up as well.

"..." Yami didn't say anything as he looked down with guilt and shame once again.

"...y—Yami?... what's wrong.. please.." Yugi said as he turned Yami's face towards him and made him look at him.

" we can't do this.. Yugi. I'm sorry. I know you aren't ready for this type of "contact". And I should know this by now. But I felt that my urges will cause this, so we should stop before things get to that point..." He said, as he looked away once again, and got up from the bed and looked at Yugi's window.

"...I—..." Yugi couldn't finish his sentence, as he felt completely bad, about what he was doing. He was egging on Yami, and practically teasing him, and he knew that he wasn't even giving Yami the entire package. He closed his eyes and almost wanted to cry, as he felt completely terrible about this whole thing. They were dating, and he didn't nor couldn't even do this one thing, his partner wanted to do with him. Yami sighed as he buttoned up his shirt, all the way and left the top button unbutton.

"...it's fine, Yugi. I know we should be able to make out, without having to go into a sexual activity. It is my fault for thinking those things. I feel guilty enough as it is, but I wanted us to stop before it may lead to that. Hmph, I think I'm going to go for a walk." Yami said as he started to turn around and walk towards Yugi's door. Yugi quickly got up from the bed as his shirt was still off and he looked at Yami. "W—wait... You, you want me to go with you?" Yugi asked as he watched Yami start to open the door.

"...no. I need to be alone." Yami said sternly as he opened the door and walked out and closed it behind him. Yugi's eyes widened at how Yami had a tone with him when he asked that. Yugi looked down and fell down in his bed and started to cry, he couldn't believe his actions just a few minutes ago. He felt like a complete idiot, and he didn't know why he did what he did. It was more embarrassing than his grandfather catching him from outside his room. He kept himself on the bed as he clutched the covers and closed his eyes gently trying to think to himself about what happened.

Yugi knew that he felt bad about what happened, as he slowly started to sit up on the bed. He wiped his tears gently, as he looked at his hands and squeezed his hands into fist. It felt compelled to do anything about how he started it. However, he didn't want Yami being upset with him, if anything that made him want him more. He felt cold, and alone, this wasn't how he played Yami and him to have on their first time getting into the real world. Yugi, had to find Yami, as he got out of his bed quickly, and started to put his shoes back on. He would go out and search for Yami to try and have a talk with him about everything, it was something he was determined to do.


	5. Fight for Love

Yami had started walking around as he had left the game-shop. He needed time to think to himself as he didn't know what to do or say at this time. He got frustrated about his actions, and felt that he was guilty of having this desire for Yugi sometimes. He wanted self control, and he didn't want to pressure Yugi into something he didn't wish to do. As he thought about it more and more, he realized that he was walking in locations he had no idea about.

He pondered to himself gently, as for once he was lost and didn't know what to look for. All the signs and directions was the same to him. He kept his hands in his pockets, as some people that had walked past him, looked at him with curiosity. He glanced his eyes at these people, and started to walk again, taking yet another stroll. However, he couldn't get Yugi off his mind, he wanted to do the right thing, as his eyes got softer, as it was narrow. He needed to find a way, to make it up to Yugi without it being completely dumb. It was hard being in a relationship with Yugi, because he always felt bad and uncontrollable around him. The more he was away from Yugi, the more he desired him, was that so wrong?

As he was thinking more and more on it, he heard an announcer through a store. "Come on in! Don't be shy! Step on inside and get a prize for a special someone!" Yami rotated his eyes in that direction with his body, as he stopped in his walking, and looked at the announcer speaking. "Have a lover? That's great! Win a game and give them a prize!" Yami narrowed his eyes at the signs, as it was a animal prize. Yami didn't understand it at first, however he looked around at others and saw men and women, inside. They had boyfriends, holding hands, and winning games for their girlfriends. Yami, closed his eyes for a moment and started walking over to the building.

He had walked inside, as he looked around at all the games that was around. He thought to himself, and he remembered back when he had went on that nice time out with Téa. They had went to an arcade of some kind, and she was dancing. Yami with his hands inside his pocket, looked around at each game. He then glanced over at a game that looked familiar to him. It was a man, with dice in his hands, as he had two people next to him, almost like bodyguards. People were surrounding him, and praising him after his last match with someone."wow your undefeated!" One person exclaimed with excitement. The tall strong, cocky man, chuckled as he smirked with a confident smile. He shrugged his shoulders at the comment towards him like it was nothing.

"Hmph, yeah I know. Your not telling me something I didn't already know pal. No one can beat me! That's why I'm the champ!" He said with a cocky attitude and tone. Yami looked upon him as he narrowed his eyes, and then realized he shouldn't. He didn't want to intervene with a game, anymore because those actions were past him. He didn't feel like getting twisted and tied within another pointless game, that he would win anyways. He slowly started to walk off and find a different game to win as someone shouted. "Even that punk spiked haired freak couldn't even beat me!" As he laughed and everyone laughed with him.

Yami stopped in his tracks, as he turned his body at an angle, as he felt that the person was directing that towards him. As Yami did this, the man had approached him with his two goons, as he crossed his arms looking down at Yami with an evil grin. "Yeah that's right, I'm talking about you porcupine head! What your gonna cry now?" The man said with a laugh of comedy. He was completely hysterical towards Yami as Yami simply narrowed his eyes more with a little frustration. He didn't have time for this, and yet again, he didn't like being made fun of and bully's for that matter.

Yami had his deep voice, as he smirked and closed his eyes, with a cocky attitude right back. "You should watch what you say, or those words may be your undoing." Yami said with a smirk of his own. The guys widened their eyes, as the leader looked at Yami with a confusion angry expression. "What you say punk!? You think you can take me on! How dare you act like your better than me and wipe that stupid smirk off your face pal you didn't win anything yet!" He said with his fist balled up and having a frustration expression on his face. Yami simply looked up with his eyes pierced as he took his hands out his pockets as he stood with a poster that presented confidence.

"I'm not afraid of you, and since you believe you can beat me, then how about we play a little game. The prize is..." Yami looked around with his eyes, at the crowd as they all circled around them, and watched them argue for a moment. Yami then looked at the prize sections, and saw a gigantic teddy bear that was white and had a heart shaped that the teddy bear was holding.

"That." Yami said pointing towards the gigantic teddy bear. Everyone "Oooo" and gossiped at what was going on as the tall man started to laugh. "Haha! You want to play for a teddy bear!? Hmph, alright I don't have a girl or anything but I'll win it JUST so you can't have it !!!" He said with a attitude tone. Yami looked at his opponent as he showed no signs of backing down, and no signs of giving up this game. The man then smirked as he motioned Yami to follow him towards the gaming table. Yami slowly started to follow as the crowd went with them. The man then looked over towards his men and nodded at them, as they got in their standing positions.

"Alright tough guy, the rules are simple for this game. I have two dice here, each dice represents points. The player needs to roll numbers that are higher than the other persons dice.You then add up your two dice with whatever numbers they roll on. You get two dice, and I get my "lucky" dice. Then, whomever has the highest number on the dice they then take a card from the pile." As he continued to explain it.

"All the cards in this pile are random, ace cards are high, Queen cards are second highest, and finally, King cards are winner card. Whomever can get the King card first within this 28 deck of cards AND can reach 30 points on the dice's wins! However, if you manage to get a king card before! You reach 30 points that doesn't mean you win JUST yet, however you do! Get to roll twice in a roll! Which means that if you get the card beforehand, then you can roll your dice again. Got it." He said explaining all the rules as he stood there tossing the dice up and down.

Yami nodded his head, as he spoke with a firm term. "Very well! I agree to these terms and rules. Let us begin then." He said as he stood there as well, waiting for the man to make his move. The man then sat down on his chair, as Yami did as well. His helper then approached Yami with two white dice's as Yami took them. He then looked back at the man, and then the man had grabbed his "lucky" dice's from his two pals that were red dices. They both spoke at the same time "let's roll!" As the man had went first.

"Hmph! I'll go" he said, "dice roll!!" He exclaimed as he threw the dice, as the spun around and around, and landed with a 4 and a 6. The crowd watched with excitement as some started speaking amongst themselves. "Haha! This new guy is about to go down! No one tops Jimmy dice! " someone said as the crowd around the arcade cheered more and more. "Top that!" The man said to Yami, as he was now at 10 points. He then had grabbed a card from the deck as it was a 10. He then looked at Yami and showed Yami the card as Yami picked up his dice. He slowly closed his eyes as he spoke to himself. 'Alright, I can do this, I know he's throwing his dice some type of way, he's throwing them at an angle, perhaps if I can do the same technique I could get high numbers."

Yami then spoke aloud "here I go!" As he threw his dice at an angle with some force behind it. "Go! Dice roll!" As he exclaimed and the dice spun around for a period of time. The first dice stopped and landed on a 5 as the other dice had landed on a 5. Yami looked up at the man as he crossed his arms and legs as he spoke with a little cocky tone. "You aren't the only one who knows a thing or two about dice, Jimmy." Yami exclaimed as jimmy grunted with annoyance. Yami now at 10 as well, then glances at the cards and picks up a card, as he had got an Ace of spades. Which puts Yami on top of Jimmy now.

The crowd watched in amazement as they saw Yami actually beating jimmy for a second. Jimmy grunted as he was getting pissed that Yami was beating him already. He then smirked to himself as he thought to himself in his head. 'Oh, you think your winning do you, that's right think that you fool! Because after this turn, I promise you, your gonna lose!' He said to himself. Jimmy had nodded at one of his pals, as his pals nodded back as Jimmy spoke aloud to Yami. "Hmph! Don't get to cocky there porcupine, I promise you won't be making another roll like that one again."

Yami glared at Jimmy with his threatening comment, as the two played on. Jimmy then picked up his dice, as his friend had nodded at him as Jimmy spoke. "Alright. Dice roll!!!" He exclaimed as he jerked his arm, as another "rig" dice had fallen out of his sleeve and he kept one of his other dice within his palm but away from others eyes. As the dice had been tossed. Yami didn't see the switch as it happened too fast, as he looked as the dice had fallen on the table. It had landed on a 6 as the other had landed on a 6 as well. Jimmy raised up from his chair with excitement as the crowd went wild. He had rolled a 12, which put him at 22 points.

He smirked at Yami, as he grabbed a card from the deck, as it was a queen. He showed it to Yami as Yami started to flare more as he grunted. 'Impossible. How did he manage to get a queen within a 28 deck of cards... That's completely enological. As well as roll two prefect 6's. ' Yami said within his mind. "Hehe, what's the matter there, porcupine? Having second thoughts about going against me?" Jimmy exclaimed as he crossed his arms and laughed. Yami grunted at Jimmy's comment as he spoke back. "This game isn't over yet? Jimmy!"

"Oh? But it's about to be! I have 22 points now to your little 10! Haha, you might as well give me the teddy bear now. Spare you the embarrassment." Jimmy said with a chuckle of laughter as he spoke down on Yami.

Yami, started to sweat a little, as he didn't understand why, he had rolled a perfect dice like that. ' The probability of rolling a dice like that, was 1 out of 6 chances. Too even roll such a dice would mean you'd have to have more than 2 of the same sides of the dice the same, or have all of the sides the same number. ' as he thought to himself. His eyes then widened as everyone around started laughing as they weren't paying attention to Yami. Yami had looked down, at the table and looked at Jimmy's dice. He narrowed his eyes more to get a better visual, and then realized that Jimmy's dice was rigged!

'Of course! All the sides of his dice are rigged for 6! That's how! He's beating me. H—h of course! That little nod they keep doing to each other. While I wasn't paying attention and the crowd is to busy chanting and being excited, the guy slid him the dice within his sleeve as he was about to throw it, the rig dice slides out and the real dice stays within his hand. ' Yami glanced up at Jimmy as they continued to laugh, as Yami started to get annoyed more and more with his laughter.

'I caught you Jimmy, now that I know your going to cheat to win, now I know exactly! How to beat you...' Yami said within his mind, as the battle for the prize continued.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi, had gotten from the game shop, as he told his grandfather goodbye. His grandfather was sick apparently, as Yugi had went to the store to go get him some medicine real quick. He then, had finished doing that and went back outside. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was extremely cloudless. He never seen the sky so beautiful without it being surrounded with clouds. He also looked at the time and realized that it was almost getting dark. He was sad that Yami didn't come home yet. He had no idea what was taking him so long.

Yugi, thought to himself that Yami must really be upset with him. This was just as bad as the valentines incident. He didn't want this happening all over again, as he started running down the street to go find Yami. His hair was flowing in the wind, as he ran past people, almost bumping into others. He tried to think of where Yami would go at a time like this, he started with the game card shop first. Yami was still into deck building, and into seeing more brand newer monsters. He had ran a few blocks and stopped because he got tired as he panted somewhat. He then looked up as he saw he was in front of a game card shop store, as he walked inside.

He looked around and saw some teens, picking out cards, along with a group of girls as well. He then checked around, more and more, and didn't see Yami anywhere. As he started looking around more and more, he noticed that Téa was in here. She was laughing with a group of her friends, as Yugi face turned red as he quickly left the store. His eyes was widened as he didn't expect to run into Téa here of all places, he thought she was back at her school that was out of town. However, he didn't know what to say to her, since they dated before. Things didn't go well, after they broke up and he started to date Yami.

She said that she was happy for him, but Yugi still couldn't bring himself to speak to her. He felt bad, as well as it was awkward the last time, Yami was around Téa and him. Sometimes he thinks to himself that Téa still has feelings for Yami in which case Yugi then gets jealous. He even snatched Yami one time away from the conversation and took them home. Of course this was awhile back, as well as it was inside the puzzle when they went to go visit Yami. Téa never went back inside the puzzle after that day, and didn't talk to Yugi at all either because he was avoiding her.

Just then, Yugi started to walk away from the game shop, as he heard a noise. "Hey! Yugi! Wait up." As the girly voice sounded off. Yugi turned around and saw Téa running towards him as her brown short hair flew in the wind. She was wearing shorts and a nice pink shirt that was short sleeve. She smiled as she caught up to Yugi and laughed. "Wow, you walk fast, your not growing up on me, are ya?" She said with a laugh as Yugi laughed nervously back. He rubbed his arm, as he slowly spoke back. "H—hey Téa, um, what—- what are ya doing here?" He asked. "Oh, I'm back in town for awhile, our teacher allowed us to have a quicker break, and I wanted to see all my close friends and everything." She said happily, as she looked at Yugi.

"Oh—that's nice I guess, I mean— it's just a shocker ya know..." Yugi said, as he didn't know what to say. He didn't want this turning awkward more than it already was. He scratched the back of his head as he didn't know what else to say. "Okay well...bye!" He said quickly, as he started to take off. However, Téa grabbed his arm gently. "Yugi! Wait." She said, as her eyes grew sad. "Yugi...please...it's been almost a year since we all graduated and you and I dated... I thought we got past the whole, awkward, Yami thing..." she said, as she was holding into Yugi's arm gently. Yugi didn't turn around as he heard her. He felt bad for acting this way, but he couldn't help himself.

He then slowly snatched away from her, as he turned around and looked at her. "Téa..." He said softly, as he looked down at the ground. "I'm—I'm sorry, okay. I—I'm trying to get past it, I've been trying, but it's—it's complicated. Your my good friend, and you always have been. But ever since you and I dated, and then I broke up with you for Yami, it's just— I don't know, I guess it's—" as he tried to explain himself. "What? Guilt?" Téa said confused yet finishing his sentence. "Yeah..." Yugi said sadly. "Yugi, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm, completely fine with you and Yami dating. I told you I am happy for you. In fact, I'm glad you two finally tied the knot." She said nicely.

"Wait—really? You are." Yugi said blankly.

"Of course, hmph, In a way, I kind of knew that you liked Yami, but I never thought you two would ever become in different bodies. I wanted you two to be close and yes, at a point I wanted to date you, but I felt like yeah your mind was there, but your heart wasn't. I never had it, it belong to Yami the whole time..." She said, looking up at the sky gently and watching as the trees whistled within the wind. Yugi, looked upon her, as he didn't realize she felt this way. He felt like he was being a complete fool, here he was avoiding her, when she was really comfortable about it the whole time. "Téa, I'm—I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. I shouldn't have. It's— it's something I didn't want between us. I never knew you felt this way..." Yugi said gently.

"Don't worry about it. Your my friend, Yugi. I love you whether you and I date or not. Besides, I'm dating, Aigami remember. " she said as she chuckled and winked. Yugi laughed as he nodded at her, and he looked down the street. "Yeah... I keep forgetting, I hope you two are okay by the way." He said showing his concern. She nodded "we are! Thanks. How about you and Yami, I know Yami didn't want to come out the puzzle, that must be a rough ordeal." She said, with a worried-some face. "Actually..." Yugi said with a nervous chuckle, as he told her the story of how he manage to get Yami out of the puzzle.

"Oh wow! Really, that's great yug! I'm happy for you guys. Well, I'm sorry Yami isn't speaking to you right now, but I'm happy he's getting out. I hope you two are okay, and you guys talk it out." She said with a friendly gesture. Yugi appreciated her concerned as well as her friendship. The two hugged as they shared a small laugh together and she looked at Yugi as he looked at her back. "Well, I better get going with my girl pals. It was nice seeing you again Yugi." Téa said as she started to turn and walk away. "Oh, definitely!" Yugi said cheerful now. "You and Yami should have a double date with Aigami and I some time. " she said chuckling as she waved to Yugi goodbye. " I'd like that. Goodbye, Téa! " he said waving to her as she left with her friends.

Yugi was happy that, he and her finally could speak again. He dislike the fact that, he had this feeling towards her and he didn't even realize it was ruining their friendship. Téa was more understanding than anyone, as he completely forgotten that. He realized his huge crush on Yami must've blinded him from seeing the friendship that they truly shared. He then sighed as he couldn't think of where Yami would go. However he got an idea, he realized that Yami liked going places that had entertainment. Perhaps he was at the arcade, as Yugi started to run off again, this time in the arcade direction down the street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jimmy tossed his dice repeatedly in his hand as he smirked at Yami whom kept a glare on his face. " what's the matter porcupine? You seem a little tense. Don't worry, soon this game will be over and you can cry so that intensity will just become a pile of tears." He said laughing yet again.

" I wouldn't be so sure, Jim." Yami said with his arms crossed and a smirk now. Jimmy looked at Yami as he stopped laughing dead within his tracks, as he narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean!" He yelled as he pounded the table as the dice flipped a little. "I have 22 points! To your 10! Or did you forget to do the math genius! You can't win! And your not going too!" He said fiercely as he made his eye twitch a little. "That's were your wrong again..." Yami said with his eyes pierced at jimmy now. Jimmy jolted a little as his eye twitched with frighten, as Yami glared at him with a fierce tension.

"If you think cheating! Will make you a winner, than you and I are on two different wavelengths." Yami said with a confident tone. The crowd gasp, as they heard that Yami called Jimmy a cheater, as he denied it immediately. "Haha! Me a cheater! You—-you can't prove that." He said, a little nervously but tried to keep his calm in front of everyone. "Can't I?" Yami said as he raised an eyebrow with a smirk. He then grabbed his dice, as he yelled "dice roll!!!" Throwing his dice at a sharp angle, as he hit jimmy's dice within the process, hitting the rigged one as it got tossed off the table and hit someone in the arm.

The person then picked it up and looked at it, as the persons eyes widened. "Hey!!! This dice has 6 all around the sides! What the heck!" Jimmy's eyes widened as he tried to make an excuse "w—what that's—that's not—that's not mines! I can explain ! I—" he stuttered over his words, as Yami leaned up on the table and yelled at with a stern tone. "Your cheating stops here! Jimmy!!!" Jimmy looked with a worried face expression, as he started to sweat along with his friends. Yami then looked down at his dice as he exclaimed. "You see, that still counts as roll, so since he does, I just rolled at 6 and a 5. That puts me at 21 points now!" He then reaches over and grabs a card as it was the king. He flashes it to jimmy as jimmy is stunned as he tries to speak. "I'm—-impossible... How—how did you—-"

" I knew you rigged this cards as well Jimmy, but I'll take this to my advantage. Your next turn would've allowed you to hit 30 points, easily and then the king card would've been right on top of the deck! However, since your dice is no more and you already rigged the cards, now I can roll again!!" He said fiercely as he picked up his dice again. Jimmy eyes tremble with fear, as his friends, as he couldn't close his mouth to even swallow his own spit. Yami narrowed his eyes as he gripped his dice and put them between his fingers as he yelled yet again. "Dice roll!!!!!" And threw through hard as they rolled and gave him a 6 as the other dice kept spinning around and around.

Everyone was on the edge of their feet, as the watched the last dice keep rolling and started to slow down. Yami watched it as he glared at his dice, and felt the pressure, as the crowd did as well. Jimmy watched as his friends did as the dice stopped and finally landed on a 4. As the crowd jumped up and down as Yami had gotten 31 points! Making him the winner. As the people jumped up the down as well as girls clapping for Yami. People approached Yami as Yami stood up and crossed his arms looking at Jimmy.

Jimmy fell down to the ground, as he gripped his hair tightly, as he couldn't believe he lost. His eyes throbbing as his friends went down to his side as he gripped they're shirts. "Ahhh'!! You idiots! You should've been more careful with the rigged dice!!!! Now I have to go to a whole new town just to rig people again! Where is it!!!!?" He said yelling at his friends and then getting up quickly to search for it.

"You won't be rigging anyone, anymore ever again, Jimmy Dice! Consider yourself officially, crumbled. " Yami said sternly as he had Jimmy's rigged dice in his hand and crushed his cement, dirt painted dice in his hand as it crumbled. Jimmy screamed as his eyes widened and yelled "ahh!!! What the fuck man!!! That dice was worth something you monster! I'll get you for this porcupine head you just wait!!!" He screamed as he ran off and out the arcade as his friends followed. The crowd kept cheering for Yami, as the security came over to give Yami his teddy bear. Yami's eyes widened as he didn't realize it was bigger than himself as he stood it next to him and laughed nervously.

Yugi had finally made it to the arcade as he walked inside and looked around confused. He noticed that it was a gigantic crowd around an area as they were all clapping and getting excited. He started to approach it, as he realized that Yami was over there and smirking. He had his eyes closed as he was embracing everyone's praises. Yugi got excited as he saw Yami standing there with everyone as he quickly started to go over there. He then stopped in his tracks, as he remembered that Yami was upset with him. He put his hand close to his chest and then looked down with discouragement. He then heard giggling, like the sound of girls, as his eyes looked up quickly.

He noticed women surrounding, Yami as Yugi's eyes shrinked down. He watched as they got close to Yami and started flirting with him, as Yami didn't do anything. He saw a girl grab Yami's hand gently and start to rub it, as Yami with a confused red streak across his face. He simply nodded at her, as the rest of the girls giggled. Yugi face turned red as he was extremely upset as well as he felt hurt in a way. However, he felt compelled to say what he was gonna say, as it slipped out and was in the moment. "Hey!!! Get your girly hands off my man!" Yugi yelled as he glared at the girls who was on Yami. Yami and the girls turned as they girls eyes widened and mostly everyone in the arcade.

Yami blinked as he didn't know Yugi was here, as well didn't realize what Yugi just said. Yugi stormed over there as he grabbed Yami's hand and entwined their fingers, as Yugi walked off with Yami as Yami was holding the teddy bear almost like dragging it. He stormed out of the arcade with Yami as Yami watched Yugi, with a concerned yet, turned on look. He never saw Yugi act this way, and from what he remembered Yugi had snatched away the last time they was holding hands. As well as Yugi never wanted to hold hands with Yami in public before and said that they probably wouldn't do that, if Yami ever got into the real world. Yet here they were holding hands, as Yugi didn't speak as Yami felt he saw steam coming from Yugi with an angry expression.

He slowly pulled on Yugi's hand to stop him from walking back home, as Yugi turned around and his face went gently again. "Huh?—o—oh! Omg! I just realized what I said in the arcade!!! Ah!" Yugi face turned red as he couldn't believe that came out of his mouth. Yami simply chuckled at Yugi's face expression and his embarrassment, as he found it to be cute. Yugi watched as Yami chuckled and covered his mouth from laughing as he saw that gigantic bear. Yugi shyly, didn't know what to say, as his face was already red with embarrassment as it. It felt sad although because he still felt guilty about earlier. "Yami...I just wanna say, I'm sorry about earlier you know? In the house..."

"Hm?" Yami said with an raise eyebrow, as he completely had forgotten about the incident in the house. However he realized that it was affecting Yugi way more than it was affecting himself as he watched Yugi try and explain himself. "I—I don't know what came over me I just, I—I'm sorry for acting like a jerk, and I can understand if your upset with me! You have ever right to be, and I—" he got cut off by Yami kissing him on his lips, as the two shared a romantic kiss on the sidewalk. People walked past eyeing them strangely, while others "Awwed" as the two shared a kiss. Yugi felt Yami's lips once again pressed against his own, as they stopped and Yami kept one arm around Yugi's waistline.

"Yugi, it is okay. I promise, I've had time to think and I am the one who is guilty. I shouldn't have the lust for you. I felt upset because I didn't want to keep having that sexual time, when your not even ready for that. I need to learn to control those emotions and wait for you to tell me your ready. " he said gently, as he slowly gave Yugi the teddy bear. "I won this for you, to show I am sorry, I know it's big, but I want you to have it. It compliments my greatest love for you. I hope you like it." He said nervously as he never showed a sign of nervousness, however Yugi always managed to bring out the emotions Yami never thought he had.

"Oh my! Yami I—I love it! Hehe, thank you so much! It's big and beautiful." He said smiling as he hugged it as big as he could, as his hands couldn't even get barely around it's waistline. He then kissed Yami again on his lips, as Yami felt that pressure of his lips, and touched Yugi's cheek gently. Yugi, embraced his touch, as Yugi slowly pulled back and opened his eyes as he grabbed Yami's hand gently. Yami slowly grabbed Yugi's hand, as the two entwined fingers once again. Yugi was happy that, Yami accepted that he wasn't ready for such a romantic relationship moving so fast, however he still felt guilty about it all. However, he would allow those moments and thoughts to escape his mind, as he enjoyed walking home, with his partner and his amazing prize.


	6. Nightfall Disaster

Yami and Yugi had finally approached home, as Yugi kept hugging his teddy bear over and over again. He was so happy, that Yami would give him such a gift. It was unlike Yami to give something that was so "romantic like" or something that didn't involve dueling.

He realized that Yami always showed a side of himself that only Yugi would ever see. A side that was kind, gentle, open, shy, cute, and down to earth. Yugi then pondered to himself as Yami had came in behind him. Yugi then looked back at Yami, as Yami had gently closed the door, as he then walked towards Yugi.

Yugi then had sat the teddy bear down, within the game shop, as it was too big and almost took up an isle. However, Yugi went back to the door to lock it. He then walked over to Yami and smiled at him happily, as Yami chuckled with a small grin.

"Yami..." Yugi said gently, as he walked back over to his teddy bear.

"How about we go do something tomorrow, like, go eat ice cream, watch movies, go to the park, learn about animals, and such. Hm?" Yugi said as he grab into his bear.

Yami's eyes widened a little with embrace, as he couldn't believe Yugi would take him all those places.

"You—you sure? I mean—I—I don't know Yugi, I'm not really an "outgoing" person. He exclaimed.

As he walked over to help Yugi with the bear. They slowly started to lift it up the steps, as Yugi spoke to Yami as they lift it.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun, plus, Téa is in town again, and I'm sure Joey could hangout with us for a day. This is your chance to hang out with my friends, whom is also your friends. They never really got the chance to really get to know you besides your ancient history. However, I'm sure, they'd like to know more." Yugi said excitedly.

"More?" Yami said questionably as he didn't know what else he could tell about himself that they didn't already know.

They had made it to the top of the stairs, as Yugi stopped for a second because he was tired. The bear was heavy and it was making his arms hurt, as Yami started lifting it on his own. Yugi watched for a moment, and smiled, as he then heard a noise coming from down the hallway. He gasped to himself, as he whispered frantically at Yami

"oh-no! I think it's my grandfather." Yugi said nervously.

Yami raised an eyebrow at first, and then remembered that Yugi did have a grandfather, whom he sometimes accidentally called grandfather himself. Yugi, then motioned Yami to hurry with the teddy bear, down the hallway.

However Yami himself was having a hard time, as he grunted pulling the bear into Yugi's room.

"Grraah, why—do—-they—-make, teddy bears, so big... If graaah, they're hard to pusshhh".

As Yami was using all his force to push the bear into Yugi's room. Yugi, chuckled at Yami's comment as he then heard footsteps walking towards them. Yugi, knew it was his grandfather, as he turned to Yami quickly and stated

" I'll be right back!"

He ran down the hallway before his grandfather could turn the corner and see. His grandfather had a running nose, as he had tissue in his hand, as he sniffed a little at his grandson. Yugi, eyes got sad as he saw how his grandfather was, he didn't like his grandpa, being sick like this. The more he saw how he was the more he began to be overwhelmed with concern.

"Grandpa.." Yugi said gently, looking upon his grandfather with worry.

"O—oh hey, Yugi. Achew! Oh. Excuse me, sorry about that. Guess my sickness is more than just a little cold." He said with a small chuckle trying to put Yugi at ease. Yugi raised his eyebrows with worry as he didn't believe his grandpa one bit. However, he knew his grandpa was just trying to not worry him more than anything. Yugi went to his grandpa and held him gently, as he was helping him to the bathroom. Yugi, then slowly walked with him towards the hallway bathroom where, his grandpa went inside.

He then grabbed his medicine as he smiled at Yugi gently. He then, looked back at his grandpa as he tried to smile rather than wanting to cry. This wasn't normal for his grandpa to be sick for so long. As well as his grandpa had been coming down with something for a little few days now. His coughing got worse, as well as his grandpa was showing more and more symptoms. Yugi didn't understand what was going on because his grandpa didn't really tell him a lot.

His grandpa, looked at Yugi and slowly got out of the bathroom as Yugi stepped back so he could leave. As he did so, he slowly touched Yugi's hair gently and rubbed it as he walked off. Yugi eyes grew gently as he watched his grandpa and what he was doing. He then slowly watched as he kept coughing over and over again, as Yugi slowly walked in his direction to his room. He then, watched as his grandpa went back to his room and closed his door, but locking it. As Yugi, grew skeptical, his grandfather never locks his door.

Yugi then walked back to his own room, and then saw that Yami was sitting on the bed with his shoes off. He was watching tv as he was staring at it completely clueless. Yugi has closed the door gently behind him, as he sighed and didn't bother speaking. Yami then spoke to himself but kind of towards Yugi with a confused tone. "What is this? Who are these people, what are we watching," Yami said, as he didn't understand these fighting anime characters.

Yugi ignored his question and closed his eyes, slowly sniffing. He was beginning to cry, to himself about his grandfather. He was so worried he felt overwhelmed with it. Yami then glanced over towards Yugi hearing the sniffs, and got up from the bed. He then approached Yugi, as he took his hand.

"What's wrong partner?" He asked, gently.

Yugi didn't respond, as he couldn't, as the tears started to come out. He cried, more hearing Yami ask what was wrong. It was like a trigger for trying to understand it himself. Yami then pulled Yugi into a hug, as he didn't understand why Yugi was crying, but he wanted to comfort him. He slowly walked over to the bed, as he sat him and Yugi down. Yugi cried more and more in Yami's arms, as he held him. Yami looked out the window, and realized it was dark outside. He thought to himself Yugi might just need some sleep.

He then spoke to Yugi, gently and tried to sound positive. "Perhaps, you'll feel better in the morning, Aibou." Yugi slowly looked up at Yami as he blinked cluelessly. "A—aibou?" He said to himself gently and towards Yami. "Yes." Yami said responding. "What—what does that mean?" Yugi said sniffing, but asking a question. "It means other half, or partner." Yami said, looking down, with a small smile.

Yugi noticed how, Yami was always trying to be positive, even when things seem gleam. Yugi, felt that he could never be as strong as Yami could. However, Yugi then remembered that, he and Yami always felt the same emotions when they shared a body. So he mostly got his confidence from Yami. However, now that they didn't, Yugi felt weak again, completely like he was freshman year. "I'm—-hmm." Yugi didn't know what to say, as his mind was everywhere right now.

Yami, looked over at Yugi and slowly pulled him into a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I promise, you'll be fine in the morning." Yami said. He then got up from Yugi's bed, as he slowly walked towards the door. Yugi immediately looked over at Yami and spoke quickly. "Hey! Where—-where you going?" Yugi said nervously. "Hm?" Yami said, and then answering. "I figured you didn't want me sleeping with you. I mean, I did give you a teddy bear yes, but you never said you forgave me. Besides, I figured you wanted your own bed." Yami said softly.

Yugi saw how gently, Yami's eyes went, just saying that one sentence. Almost like sadness, he didn't want Yami feeling that way. As well as he realized that he never actually told Yami he forgave him. However, Yugi blamed himself and thought it was his own fault. It was such miscommunication between them. Yugi thought of something to say, as he then looked up again and saw that Yami was gone. He sighed, as he hated when he did that. He always tried to say what was on his heart to Yami but choked every time.

The truth is he wanted Yami to sleep with him. He needed his touch, his comfort, his love and support. He never wanted Yami to go anywhere, that moment he thought he had lost Yami after their final duel. It was the worst feeling of his life. He felt that, he'd never be able to touch Yami or even see Yami's handsome face ever again. Yugi slowly got out of bed, as he walked over to his drawer. He then picked out some clothes, that was his sleep wear. He then thought that Yami would possibly want something too.

He then grabbed a t shirt, and some shorts, as he walked over to his door and opened it. He then opened up his door and walked out his room down the hallway. He then went downstairs towards the living room area, where a couch was. He then glanced inside and saw Yami sitting there watching the fireplace. He must've been thinking, because any time he sits there and watches nothing it's mostly stuff on his mind.

Yugi walked inside and spoke gently. "Um, hey, I thought— I thought you could use some clothes to change into for sleep." Yugi said hesitantly. Yami then got up from the couch and saw it was Yugi and walked over. He gently took the clothes from him, and then looked at Yugi's red eyes. Yugi looked up at Yami, as the two stared at each other for a moment. "Thank you, Yugi." Yami said to him as he slowly walked off. He then went to the downstairs bathroom and went to change in there.

Yugi, closed his eyes as he hit himself in the forehead. 'Stupid! Stupid! Why didn't you say anything. Your so pathetic.' Yugi said to himself in his thoughts. Yami had came out of the bathroom in the t shirt and shorts Yugi gave him as Yami then spoke as he sat down on the couch. "Well, thanks again. Good night partner." He exclaimed. Yugi then looked up at Yami as Yami laid down on the couch. He then walked over towards Yami and slowly glanced at him. "Yami, please can you sleep with me..." Yugi said softly, as he rubbed his arm.

Yami sat up, as he watched Yugi and hesitantly spoke towards him. "Are—are you sure Yugi?" He asked.

"M—mhm." Yugi said as he had his eyes closed from embarrassment. Yugi, then opened them, as he felt his hand gently get touched. Yami smiled him and touched his cheek softly. As Yugi blushed and entwined their fingers together. They then turned around and walked back up the steps towards Yugi's room. Yugi was satisfied that Yami was going to be sleeping with him. He felt that it was stupid that he couldn't say that from the beginning.

However it must've been butterflies, because he feels those every time Yami is around him. He makes him feel so safe, and so fluttery that it's almost unbearable. He never felt this way, when he was dating Téa. How he had acted in the arcade only hours ago, he never done that before. He exclaiming loudly to the girls to get off Yami was something Yugi would never do. Yugi thought to himself that Yami must be changing him into a more comfortable relationship.

Just then, Yugi, heard a noise from down the hall. Almost like choking, as Yugi heard it coming from his grandfathers room. Yami glanced at Yugi, whom looked back at Yami. As Yami stop holding his hands and rushed to his grandfathers room, whom was down the hall. Yami tried opening the door but realized it was locked. He then saw Yugi looked with worry, as Yami started to shoulder tackle the door. "Hold on! I'm coming in!" Yami said firmly and fiercely as he continued to do so. Yugi stood there frozen, as he couldn't even blink. His heart was racing, and he couldn't and didn't know what to do. Yami then busted through the door, and his eyes widened at the sight he saw.

Yugi then rushed down the hallway, and quickly shouted. "Grandpa! Grandpa! Hold on I'm coming!" Yugi said as he ran. He then got blocked by Yami as Yami angrily stated. "No! Wait don't look..." Yami said trying to block Yugi's sight. Yugi got upset that Yami was trying to block him off as he pushed Yami's arms. "What!? Move! I need to see! Please!" He exclaimed as he managed to push him aside.

Yami quickly grabbed Yugi by the waistline, as Yugi saw a glimpse of his grandfather. His eyes was open, and he wasn't blinking or breathing. From that moment, Yugi's eyes, heart, and mind shattered. He panicked and shouted as he started to cry. "Grandpa!!!! No!!!!!" He yelled. Yami was holding into Yugi, as he felt his pain, he then stopped Yugi from going inside still, as he didn't want Yugi to see anymore of it. Yugi, started to choke on his own tears, and cry more and more.

Unfortunately, Yami didn't know what to do for a moment. However he then remembered that they had telephones here. He then looked around his grandfathers room, and saw an item that looked like a phone. He then rushed over as Yugi fell down on the ground. He picked it up and saw a number that said "nurse" on it. He quickly dialed the number and, a lady answered.

"Hello! Mr. Mutou! I'm glad your calling, I was just going to tell you that your appointment for tomorrow has been switched to, morning. Are you calling to tell me you fell down in the shower again?" She said laughing, with an upbeat happy tone.

"Hello, this is—umm, Yugi. His grandson. My grandfather he's not breathing! Please send help!" Yami said, trying to talk like Yugi, but his voice was too deep.

"Oh no! Right away! An ambulance will be there shortly! Just do CPR!" She said firmly as she hung up. Yami did the same as he turned around and was about to tell Yugi, as Yugi had already started doing it. He was shouting at his grandpa to wake up, as tears kept coming down his face, hitting his grandfathers soft cheeks.

"Grandpa!!! Grandpa! Please! Don't—don't leave me!" Yugi said, crying more and more. Yami watched as he didn't know what to do, and felt like all he could do was be there for Yugi.

Moments later, a noise from outside the game shop could be heard. He then heard a knock at the door, as Yami rushed down the hallway. He then went down the steps, and unlocked the door. The men then rushed in and asked Yami where the old man was. Yami then pointed upstairs, as he and the men went up the steps with the bed to put his grandfather on. They had equipment along with an oxygen tank as well. Yami showed the men the bedroom as Yugi was continuously doing cpr on him.

"We're here! We're here! Hold on Mr.Mutou. We're gonna get you help!" The men exclaimed as they lifted him up and put him on the bedding. They then started to roll him out of the bedroom as Yugi followed them and Yami as well. They then slowly started going down the steps, as his grandpa was strapped down on the bed with the gas mask on. No heart rate was being showed as Yugi saw on the system, and he tried holding his grandfathers hand.

Yami then grabbed Yugi as Yugi tried snatching away. Yami then got a little tighter around Yugi's wrist as he exclaimed firmly. "Yugi! Listen to me, I know your upset right now, but you need to calm down. We will go with your grandfather to the hospital." Yami said narrowing his eyes at him. Yugi looked at Yami as he had a serious face, this was just like when they would duel together. One would panic while the other one had to be the big brother almost.

Yugi sniffed as he nodded to Yami in understanding, as the two quickly put on some shoes that was in the downstairs closet. They put on some jackets as Yugi grabbed the house keys and locked the door behind him. The truck that held his grandpa, they both climbed inside it, as the ambulance rushed them off to the hospital. It felt like a silent day had eventually, turned into a nightmare. Yugi, never felt so scared, as they watched the men try and wake his grandfather up.

Yugi, felt his heart racing, as they rode there. They then saw it started to rain, as Yugi couldn't stop crying. Yami held Yugi, as he was in his leather jacket, and Yugi in a thick sweater. Yugi, prayed that his grandfather would come too. He didn't want to think about losing him. However, all he wanted was for them to arrive to the hospital in time.


	7. Unfortunate Outcome

Sirens could be heard across town, as the ambulance sounded like an echoe in Yugi's ears. It hurted his eyes the more he thought about it. He couldn't bare having this heavy feeling. Screaming, painful aches, horrible disaster that he saw his grandpa on the floor.

"Yugi." A voice called out to him.

"Yugi!" It said again, as Yugi's eyes opened gently. He must've fallen asleep a little. As he woke up realizing he was in the hospital already. He was sitting in a chair, with Yami as Yami had his arms around him. Yugi looked around and saw that it was still raining outside. He felt a little cold, but mostly he was afraid for his grandfather. He knew something was wrong with him, when his grandfather locked his door earlier that night.

Nurses and doctors were walking back and forth through the lobby area. Tons of other patients was inside as well. Yami was sitting in a chair next to Yugi holding him gently. He then looked down as he saw that Yugi was completely out of it. He looked tired, scared, uncomfortable, nervous, and wanting to scream. He didn't know what to say or do at this point in time. He felt useless, however he tried to support Yugi as much as possible. "Yugi, your grandfather shall be fine. You must have faith in him. Believe that he will recover from whatever this is." Yami stated.

Yugi knew that Yami was just trying to be comforting, however it wasn't working. Yugi, eyes wouldn't blink for awhile as his tears kept falling down. He wanted to cry and scream so badly. He felt completely useless with his grandfather. He blamed himself through his thoughts, as he wasn't even paying attention to Yami's comfort to begin with.

'I should've been there for him.' ' I was so focused on myself, I was so focused on my own feelings. I didn't even bother to see if my grandpa was alright.' 'He was fine a week ago, but now all of a sudden he's having these pains. I don't know what's happening. I'm so scared.' Yugi gripped his shirt more, and more, and then felt a softness of a jacket around him. Yami had taken off his jacket and put it around Yugi's for warmth. Yugi looked up at Yami as he then looked back down, gripping his jacket tightly.

Just then, commotion could be heard coming down towards the hallway. "There he is. Hey Yug!" A familiar exclaimed. Yugi slowly looked up as he saw it was someone he knew. His eyes widened suddenly as it was Joey Wheeler his long time friend. Joey had a beard now, as well as a mustache. He had a deeper voice, but the same upbeat attitude and spirit. He stop running through, as he had saw that Yami was next to him. His eyes widened as he was shocked to see Yami in the flesh.

He glanced at Yugi then at Yami, and back at Yugi again. "You guys, whoa! Is this forreals or am I just dreaming again.?" Joey asked scratching his head. "It's real Joey." Yami said as he stood up. He was shorter than Joey of course, however Joey smiled and gripped Yami's hand with a tight friendship shake. "Wow! Man. It's been so long. I didn't think I'd ever see you! Again. It's great pal." Joey said smiling. "The feeling is the same, Joey." Yami said with a upbeat attitude. Joey then looked down and saw that Yugi was crying.

"Yeah— well, I came just for you Yug." Joey said as he bent down towards Yugi. Yugi sniffed but also looked a little confused. He didn't understand how Joey knew about his grandfather. "I called him, and your other friends, Yugi." Yami said as he was answering it off. Yugi was happy to know that his friend Joey was here. He needed the support and was happy that his partner was here too. He tried to put on a smile, but looked down before it was completed.

Just then, a doctor had approached Yugi and his friends. He was walking with a white coat on and his name tag called Dr. Hanson. He had glasses as he pushed them up a little and walked towards them more. "Hello, are you Yugi?" He asked Yami as Yami looked back at the doctor. "No, I'm—I'm Yami. That's Yugi." He said gently looking at Yugi. Yugi was zoned out as he was still pondering about his grandfathers condition.

"Oh. Sorry, you just look similar to the grandson. Haha. Brother perhaps?" The doctor asked with a gentle smile.

"No—I'm—I'm just a close friend." He stated not knowing what to say towards him. "Oh. Alrighty then." He replied as he turned to Yugi. "Are you the grandson, of Solomon Mutou?" He asked Yugi this time. "I—I am..." Yugi said shakingly. "How—how is he?" He asked, scared to know the answering. The doctor than sadden his face alittle as he didn't wish to bring this news towards him. However he didn't have a choice, he looked at his papers and then back at Yugi.

"Unfortunately it's not good news. Your grandfather has a failed lung. As well as he's in need of surgery. He also had a heart attack, and a traumatizing mental shock in his brain. Causing him to have a seizure." The doctor stated. Joey, Yugi and Yami both widened their eyes as they heard the news. Yugi however couldn't get a word in. He didn't know what to say, he felt like crying but didn't have any more tears left to give. "We will have to keep him inside the hospital for a few days, maybe even weeks" the doctor finished off.

"Hey, Yugi's grandpa isn't dying is he. Because that ain't happen." Joey said motivated. Joey trying to get some positive energy going, as everyone else was feeling depressed. "I know it may seem bad, but I don't believe this is gonna go down like this. Yugi I promise, he'll be alright." Joey said with a thumbs up. Yugi smiles gently at Joeys words, as Yami nodded in agreement. The doctor smiled as he wanted to believe so as well, however he couldn't tell if his grandfather would make it or not.

"I believe he'll be okay, as well. We shall need a phone number as well as an address. So we are able to keep in contact with you about your grandfathers condition." The doctor told Yugi. Yugi nodded as he spoke "oh—alright. That would be lovely." He said, as he slowly got up from the chair. He gently gave Yami his jacket back, as Yami took it and watched Yugi go to the doctor. As the night had went on, Joey and Yami sat there waiting for Yugi to come back.

As they did, Aigami and Téa had arrived. They was in some coats as it must've gotten cold outside. They waved to Joey and Yami as they spotted them down the hallway. "Hey guys." Aigami said happily as Joey got up and hugged him. "Hey pal! No long time no see." He said back towards him. The two shared a laugh as Téa glanced over at Yami and smiled. "Hey, wow, hey Yami." She said gently. "O.oh. Hey Téa." He said with his deep voice.

The two smiled with another and then Joey told Aigami and Téa the news about Yugi's grandfather. "Wow, so he's really gonna have to stay here..." Téa said gently. She had sadness in her heart and her eyes as she couldn't believe it. Aigami then comforted Tèa as she felt like this, and Joey crossed his arms with his eyes closed. "I know. It's awful. But we can't give up on Yugi just yet. He's our pal and my best friend. I know that we can do this. Unfortunately Tristan isn't here for some support either. He got shipped towards another military base." Joey said informing everyone.

Everyone looked down and waited as Yugi came back. He then rubbed his arm as Yami had approached him. "Please—-take me home." Yugi said not in the mood to even speak. He was in the worse state of mind, once when he felt everything was going good, turned into a nightmare. He couldn't believe his grandfather had all these conditions. He felt completely bad about never knowing. Yami then slowly made his eyes go gently, as he looked at everyone else. They all watched as Yugi felt like crying as they surrounded him and hugged him.

Yami and Yugi manage to take a taxi home, as it was driving in the middle of night. It must've been early morning, because they've been at the hospital for hours. Yugi looked down the entire time, a Yami was holding their waistline and close towards them. He didn't know what to do when they arrived back home. Yami was so new to this entire experience. When he was sharing Yugi's body, it was easier to know what he was thinking. However, now it's harder because he can't read their mind. He did know what Yugi liked due to them knowing each other's secrets and interest.

He thought to himself that he'd take Yugi out on a date perhaps, maybe tomorrow. He wanted to calm Yugi down and make him forget about his grandfather until the surgery was over. Yami had a bunch of ideas he wanted to do, he wanted to see this world for what it was and he wanted to enjoy it with Yugi. He narrowed his eyes as he was determined to make it happen for him. Come tomorrow, Yugi would have a smile on his face yet again.


	8. A-Night-Out

The morning after came, as the sun rose over the horizon. It was a brand new day, just a day after the tragic accident with Yugi's grandfather. Yami had awaken, from his slumber as he was sleeping downstairs on the couch. He had yet, another nightmare, from his dreams, so he didn't sleep very long. However, he decided to do so, so Yugi could have some time alone. His eyes grew soft as he felt completely bad for what happened with Yugi's grandfather. He felt so bad, that he didn't know what to do with it. He didn't know whether to comfort Yugi or to leave him be.

He glanced up the steps, as he slowly got from the couch and stretched. It felt weird to sleep he thought to himself. It wasn't like anything before, normally Yugi would sleep and he'd watch over him. However this was different, he could actually have his own dreams, his own mind. It almost felt overwhelming, and it was nerve wracking. Yami blinked a few times as the gameshop was quiet. He didn't know what to do because he wasn't use to it.

He then, turned around and saw the kitchen, as he walked over towards that area. He looked around and felt everything, the counters, the chairs and the fridge. The texture of everything felt weird to him. He never felt things like this before, everything felt so brand new for him. He slowly rotated towards the fridge and opened the door slowly. His eyes peeled at every item inside and he glanced at the drinks. He then slowly grabbed something that looked like juice, as he closed it behind him.

He evenutally, went over towards a drawer and opened them, trying to find a cup. He then leaned towards the top covered and grabbed a glass as he closed it back. He then, opened up the juice as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. He watched as it hit the glass and poured inside, as it splashed a little in his cup. He then slowly closed the juice back, and put it back into the fridge. He then walked over and grabbed his glass and then stared at it. He was afraid to drink it at first, as he didn't know what it would taste like.

Yami was nervous, and usually he has Yugi telling him it'll be alright. However after yesterday, he didn't want to make Yugi worry more. He slowly put it to his lips, and took a small sip. He then swallowed as he opened his eyes and looked at it. 'Taste pretty good' he said towards himself in his mind. As he smirked and realized that it wasn't bad at all. He then put the glass down on the counter, and then ponder towards himself. He wanted to do something for Yugi again. He felt bad, and wanted him to get his mind of his grandfather.

However, he had a hard time coming up with something. Perhaps, Yugi didn't wish to go anywhere, but he always didn't want Yugi to just stay in his room and cry either. He sighed with frustration as he was upset he couldn't think of anything. As Yami walked back out of the kitchen, he then, walked back over towards the couch. He grabbed the blanket he was using to cover himself, and folded it up, as placed it down on the couch. He looked up at the steps, as he wanted to go check on Yugi.

The sun was shining softly into Yugi's room, as Yugi eyes started to open gently. He started to raise from his dream that he had. It was almost like a nightmare, it was about his grandpa, losing him as the doctor told him he past away or something. Yugi slowly sat up as he rubbed his right eye gently, from the crushed between them. He looked around his room as he had noticed that, Yami wasn't inside his room. He gripped his covers firmly as he felt alone. He knew that Yami was doing it for his own good, but he also felt like Yami shouldn't.

They were together after all, and he didn't want Yami thinking he couldn't sleep with him because of his urges. Yugi thought to himself, that Yami only did that because he was still feeling bad about when they were about to have sex together. He felt that it was mostly his fault, however Yugi was the one taking the blame for it. They both blamed themselves, and now it made it awkward when it became nightfall. Yugi wanted Yami to stop focusing on that, and just be with him.

He then heard a small noise out in the hallway, as his head turned towards the sound. He was a little puzzled about the walking around, however he had to assume it had to be Yami. He didn't know if he was coming towards his room, but he kept hearing noises outside of his door. "Yami?" He asked gently, wondering if he'd answer him. He then saw that his door knob gently started to turn, as Yami had gently cracked Yugi's door open. Yugi watched, as he slowly smiled gently towards him. "Good morning." Yami said, with a mild tone voice.

"Good morning." Yugi said back nicely, as he was happy to see him. Yami then walked into his room closing the door behind him gently. He didn't wish to make a lot of noise, because he didn't know how Yugi was feeling. He then soften his eyes, as Yami got closer and Yami sat down on the edge of his bed. The two sat quietly together before Yami started to speak towards Yugi. "How are you feeling?" He asked with a hesitant tone. "I—I'm alright, I guess." Yugi said. He didn't know how to answer that truth be told.

He didn't know how he was feeling, as Yami stared at his partner and grew worried. "Aibou." He said firmly and narrowed his eyes towards Yugi. "Please— try and understand that you sitting in your room, won't help. We should get your mind of that, and focus on something else." He stated. Yugi listened to what Yami said, but he didn't know what to say towards his comment. "Let's wash up, and go out to eat today." Yami said, gently. Yugi then widened his eyes a little, as he heard what Yami said.

"Go—out?" He said, questionably. He didn't know if he was ready to go out. His grandpa was in the hospital and to be honest, he wanted to be there all day everyday. He never had this happen before, however he did wish to not be depressed. It wouldn't solve anything, and he knew Yami would do anything in his power to make Yugi smile. He glanced over at his gigantic bear in the room and remembered that Yami won that for him. It was the most romantic thing, Yami ever done. It was uncommon, for him to do something, because Yami was always serious.

Yugi then gently smiled, as he wanted Yami to not worry about him. He wanted to at least try and go out without sitting in bed all day. "Okay, sure, I'd love to go out with you." He stated happily. Yami eyes gently widened as he didn't think his idea would work. He had made a confused expression like he didn't know what do or say next. "O—oh? O—okay then, well, get dressed and ready to go. We'll leave in about an hour." He said towards him. Yugi nodded and smiled again, as Yami got up from the edge of the bed.

He then walked over towards Yugi's closet, and then turned back around. "Perhaps I could wear something from your closet again?" He asked, not knowing if it was okay. "Of course." Yugi said as he gently got up from his bed. He was in his pjs at the time, as his feet was bare. He walked over towards Yami, and then went over towards his drawer. "Actually hold that thought as well." He proclaimed, and walked over towards, his drawer and opened it. He then, pulled out some money he was saving for a raining day.

"Here take this." Yugi said as he grabbed Yami's hand, and gave him 100. "Oh—what's this for?" Yami asked with a confused face. "It's for you buying some clothes" Yugi stated. "I know you don't wanna keep wearing my clothes, so perhaps you can go shopping, and find some of your own." Yugi spoke. Yami nodded and grinned gently. He was glad that Yugi was being so nice and giving him some money. "Thank you very much, Aibou." He said gently and kissed Yugi on his forehead.

Yugi blushed, as he felt Yami's gently lips on his forehead. He was happy to do that for him, as he didn't want to make Yami wear his clothes all the time. Yugi then walked towards his bathroom, as he wanted to brush his teeth and wash his face. He went inside, as he closed the door behind him. He sighed, gently, as he had a lot on his mind at once, he felt a little overwhelmed. He had his grandpa, on his mind, as well as the emotions he was feeling with Yami.

He opened up his cabinet and got his tooth bruh along with his toothpaste as well. He then turned the water on to warm a little, and started to brush his teeth. He then, did that for a few minutes, and then started to wash his face with cleanser. In his subconscious, he wonder what Yami had planned with him, he thought Yami had lots of stuff on his mind. He didn't think that Yami would want to hangout after what happened. However, Yami always cared about Yugi before himself.

He then went over towards the shower, and turned on the water. As the water ran, he started to take off his pjs. He then exposed his arousal, and his bare pink nipples, and got into the shower. He allowed the water to run down his body, and into his back. As it felt nice and soft, he closed his eyes as the water hit his gently eyes and skin. He then took his towel and wet it and grabbed the soap as well. He then got it wet, with the soap, as he started to wash up.

Yami had finished with his shower, as he was in the hallway bathroom. He was just finishing up brushing his teeth as he assumed it was a hygiene thing for people. He then, wiped his mouth, as the towel was around his waistline. He was shirtless still as he turned around and saw the clothes that Yugi gave him. He had to put these on first and then make his way towards the clothing store. He wanted to do it quickly before, Yugi got done with his shower. Yami then allowed his towel to drop down, as he then put on his briefs.

As well as a white t shirt that was plain, and then, some blue jeans that was long. He put his choker back around his neck, and then put some white socks on as well. He walked out the bathroom and then knocked gently on Yugi's door. Since he didn't answer he walked inside slowly, in case Yugi was naked. He then looked around slowly, as he heard the water running still, and realized he was still taking his shower. He then walked over towards the closet and he grabbed his shoes he had worn. He quickly put them on and then started to walk out the room down the hallway again. He went downstairs and then slowly turned back around. His eyes went gently, as he thought about something and he then closed the door behind him once he had left.

An hour and a half had passed as Yugi had came from his shower 20 minutes ago. When he opened the door, the bathroom was steaming and smelled like colon and perfume. Yugi's hair was wet as it was damp, along with his towel was around his waistline. He then glanced over at the time from his clock and saw that it was 12:20pm. He thought to himself that Yami should've been back around 12 however he wasn't here. He was getting a little worried but he felt he probably lost track of time.

Yugi then walked over to his drawer with his clothes inside. He then looked around at his outfits and thought that they were all ugly. If he was going out with Yami today, he always wanted to look nice. Sometimes he felt to himself he always needed to impress him or something. He never wanted to look ugly, as well as didn't want Yami to think he was dirty or something. He got inside his drawer and founded a nice button down collar shirt, that was dark blue. As well as some nice, long light tan jeans. He thought this would be a decent enough outfit.

He then grabbed his deodorant along with some more colon and freshen himself more. Spraying himself with the spray, along with putting his shirt on. He didn't wish to wear an undershirt under it because he didn't want to be hot outside. He then, slowly started to put on his jeans, as he button them up and dusted himself off a little. He then walked over to his table and put his collar choker around his neck. He then finished by putting on a nice watch, his grandfather gave him. He then walked over to the mirror and looked at himself.

He looked at the mirror as he tilted his head at his outfit and then looked at his neck. He was thinking deeply about the millennium puzzle. It was somewhat weird, to not have it on his neck. He was so use to having Yami inside the puzzle all the time, that he sometimes forgotten that he wasn't even wearing it at all. He then walked over towards his dresser more and then grabbed some black socks. He put those on and went to his closet to put on his purple buckle shoes. He finished his outfit, and getting ready, as now he was waiting for Yami.

Some more time had past, as Yugi got more and more worried. 'What if something happened to him? What's going on? Is he busy? Did he get lost again? Why didn't he wait for me.' He was pasting around the room, as he wanted to know the answers to these questions. He felt trapped in his own mind, like he didn't know what to do but to be so confused. He then sat down on his bed as he got tired of doing the walking and put his hands on his face with frustration. He wanted to remain calm, as he didn't think Yami would ever stood him up. Perhaps he did get confused and got lost and didn't know how to get back.

Yugi, softened eyes, as he thought about how selfish he was being. He didn't realize and kept forgetting mostly that Yami was still new. New to his surroundings and new to this entire world. He was still getting use to everything around him and seeing things. It was a completely different experience and, as well as it was difficult for Yami to even adjust too. Just then, Yugi heard a soft noise coming from downstairs, as it then heard the sound of the front door starting to open. Yugi quickly got up from the bed and opened his door, and rushed down the hallway. He then went down the steps, and as he did so, he then saw that Yami came in.

Yami had a bunch of bags with him, as he then had black shades on as well. He then looked up at Yugi as Yugi smiled, at him with a please expression. "Oh Yami! Your home. I was so worried about you." Yugi said with concern. He then, turned towards, the bags, as he smiled at how he was happy that he went shopping. Yami then smirked back, as he replied to Yugi's comment. "Yeah, I decided to go shopping, however I got side tracked, with all of the clothes. I then got lost, and went into the deck store, where they had fascinating cards. Some with new structure decks and everything. So I decided to buy me some packs, as well as a lady ended up helping me find the clothing store." Yami added on.

Yugi, came closer towards Yami, and then looked at him as he saw that he had on the new clothes. "Where? Where are my clothes?" Yugi asked. "Oh. I put them in the bag. I wanted to wear the new clothes I had bought." He said. Yami was wearing a dark blue jean jacket that flared in the back, as well as a black tan top underneath it, and black jeans that was long at the bottom with white Jordan shoes on. He then walked all the way inside the house and started walking towards the steps. Yugi then followed behind him, slowly, as he then spoke.

"Okay, well I'm glad that you had fun! It sounded like it was exciting. I was really worried earlier. I thought you must've gotten lost or something." Yugi proclaimed. "Oh? No, actually I'm fine. I was lost for a moment, but then I regained that thanks to some help. However I'm better now." Yami said, as they had reached Yugi's room. "Indeed." Yugi said towards him. He then started to think about, other things coursing through his brain and then spoke towards Yami once more. "Well, are you ready to go now? Are you still taking me out or—" Yugi asked.

"Hm? Oh. Yes I am. We can get going now, actually. I feel much better with this outfit than the other one." He said with a chuckle. The two had a little laugh, as Yami then started walking towards Yugi's door. Yugi followed him, and the two started walking down the hallway towards the steps. They reached the steps, as Yami then went into the downstairs closet to get Yugi's jacket. Yugi then shook his head as he denied wanting to wear it. "I'm good, it's actually quite warm this evening. So I think I'll be fine" Yugi told him. Yami then nodded and put it back as they headed out of the game shop.

Yugi made sure he locked it up and made sure it was tight shut before the two started walking down the street. Yugi then inhaled deeply, as the fresh air filled his lungs. He was relieved to have some air since he didn't want to be inside all day long. However he couldn't help think about his grandfather, as a small frown went upon his face. Yami was walking with his hands in his pockets as he noticed Yugi's face changed. "Do not be sad, Aibou." Yami went on saying. Yugi glanced up at Yami as he spoke, and noticed his face.

"Your grandfather is a tough person, I know that whatever he's going through he shall overcome it. It is that as a Mutou after all." Yami said with a chuckle. "You have shown me more courage than I could ever have. You have that about you, and for that, I promise your grandfather shall fight the same way you do for your friends." He went on adding. Yugi's eyes gleamed as he heard Yami speak this. He was so happy to have had a lover to support him like this. It made him feel warm inside, as well as happy.

He nodded at Yami and then slowly, grabbed his hand as he entwined his fingers with Yami's. Yami looked down surprised, as he then did the same with Yugi's. The two walked down the street together, as Yami then snatched Yugi more. "Come. Let's have some fun partner." He told him with a smile. As the two ran off into a game shop. They went inside and looked at different cards, as well as duel disk. They both laughed with one another as the other tried one on and it didn't fit. They then, left after buying some items and headed off into a sunglasses store.

Yami tried on some shades that made him look like he was dizzy. As Yugi tried on some white shades that was see through. They both kept trying on the glasses, as Yugi took out his phone and took a photo of them together laughing again. They then went into another store, that was a gaming arcade store. Yugi heard the music and slowly started to dance, as he pulled Yami over. Yami didn't start moving however because he felt embarrassed, but he saw how cute Yugi looked doing it. He chuckled and blushed a little as Yugi stopped and did the same thing.

The night was coming towards an end, as Yami and Yugi were sitting on a bench near a ocean view. "So that's what a hot dog is." Yami exclaimed. "Yep! There delicious! Ha-ha." Yugi added on. They two watched the stars sparkle within the moonlight, as the water on the ocean gracefully hit the land. "It's so beautiful out tonight." Yugi said staring at the stars. Yami glanced over towards Yugi and really starred at him. Yugi didn't notice it for a moment, as his eyes sparkled within the moonlights reflection. He then slowly looked over at Yami and blushed as he chuckled. "W—What?" Yugi asked.

"Hmm. It's—it's nothing." Yami said. "You're just, very beautiful. You've really age liked a fine whine, Yugi." Yami told him. "O—oh" Yugi said as he didn't know how to responded. He blushed more red, however hearing Yami compliment him. Every time Yami did, he couldn't help but smile, he was so happy to have Yami with him, having him here was more romantic than anything. He always knew he would have Yami support through any and everything. He remembered a long time ago, when he was afraid of Yami, he didn't even know Yami existed within him for awhile.

However the two became partners, dueling evil together, saving the world together. They shared many moments, having heart breaks, pain, happiness, and mostly friendship. It was something that they always had, even if they never dated, they would've still be friends. Yami is always giving, always protecting, always trying to keep Yugi safe. Yugi thought about these things, and he somewhat got sad about it. Yami glanced over at him as he then touched Yugi's hand gently. "Are you okay?" Yami asked. "Y—Yes, I'm fine.." Yugi said trying to sound happy.

"Mmm- well it's getting pretty late, perhaps we should head home." Yami said, standing up slowly. As he then turned to Yugi. Yugi then looked at his watch and noticed it was 9:30pm now. He didn't realize time went so fast within a matter of some hours. "Oh. I suppose you're right. We should probably." Yugi said softly. He then got up slowly, as they both finished their hot dogs and threw away their napkins in the trash. Yami then slowly started walking towards the direction of the house when Yugi then stopped midway. He watched Yami from behind, and then pondered to himself.

'Yami is always granting my wishes, always giving me things. He is always—- giving...' he thought. He then stopped and spoke loudly towards him. "Y—Yami..." Yugi said gently. "Hm?" Yami' stopped and turned around to see Aibou not moving. He was a little worried, as the two was at a good distance from another staring at each other. Yugi eyes was gently, as he saw Yami look upon him, it almost made him want to cry, Yugi felt so bad, felt so selfish, he felt concealed because he didn't think things through. He then, spoke towards Yami in hopes he'd understand.

"Yami, you're always granting my wishes, always giving. I feel like all I've been doing is taking. I know what you're going to say. That I have given you things, courage, and kindness. However that's not enough. I meant within this relationship. I wish to give you something too, something I want us both to have together." Yugi told him. Yami eyes widened a little, as he didn't know what his partner was referring too. However he slowly walked to Yugi and gently took his hands. "Yugi, but you have given me more than you could possibly known." Yami told Yugi. "B—but. I feel as if you aren't really happy." Yugi added with remorse.

"Yugi, I am happy, I am happy being with you. I am happy that I have a lover and a friend in one. I'm grateful that our fates have lead us to this right now. Why, death wouldn't compare to this living feeling at all." Yami proclaimed. Yugi eyes gleamed listening to his partner, as he then soften them again. He didn't know what to say after that, however he still wished he could do something more for Yami. He knew what he wanted to do, however he was afraid to ask for it. Yami then turned and grabbed Yugi's hand gently as he started to pull him along.

The two started walking heading home once again, as Yugi pondered to himself 'I'm scared, I'm scared to ask, but I do want it, Yami. I want your love, I want you inside me. But, I don't know how to approach it.' A small blush came upon Yugi's face, however he kept his head down so Yami wouldn't see. Yugi wanted to find a way to tell Yami this, without feeling like he an idiot. He felt he needed some advice, some assistance, with understanding relationships, perhaps he could ask Téa for some advice. Yugi knew his plans for tomorrow, however he couldn't let Yami know, he couldn't let him know, at all.


	9. Another-Urge-Night

"Finally we're home again." Yami exclaimed as he had walked inside after Yugi unlocked the door. Yugi then gently closed it back behind him, as he turned and looked at Yami. Yami stretched a little as he chuckled with a laugh. "What's funny?" Yugi asked questionably. "Well, I never realized how exciting it is to come home, after a good day. Perhaps, this is the feeling of tired? Yes?" Yami asked with a confused expression. Yugi then laughed a little, as his eyes soften with a smile. "Yes I believe so." Yugi told him. Yami then walked over towards the couch, as he then reached for the blanket. "I had a great time with you today, Yugi. I hope you have had the same." He added on.

Yugi watched as Yami was starting to show signs of going to bed. However, Yugi didn't want that, at least that's what half of him wanted. A lot was going on at the moment, as if Yugi was gently fighting with himself in his mind. He couldn't determine what he wanted, as if he was second guessing himself for the most part. He was having trouble, trying to find what to say towards Yami a lot of the time. Sometimes he wouldn't say what was really on his mind, whether than just make something up. He then, sighed, as he just didn't speak on it at all.

Yami noticed this gesture, and posture that,Yugi was presenting. "You seem like you have something you wish to ask." Yami spoke, as he was unfolding his blanket. "Huh." Yugi tried to play dumb. However, he then showed a facial expression that was worried. Could it be possible that Yami already knew what he was thinking. He gulped hard a little, as he then, scratched his head trying to change the subject. "It's—it's nothing, really, perhaps I'm just a little tired myself. Haha." Yami watched Yugi as he raised an eyebrow at his partner. He knew Yugi was hiding something, however he didn't know whether to press or leave it be.

He wanted Yugi to tell him things on his own, however he felt that Yugi was always afraid to do so. It was if he was still afraid of him or something, it made Yami make a small frown to himself. Yugi, then watched as Yami's face expression went from calm, to a little more sad, as he did so. Yugi then slowly rubbed his own left arm, and then walked over to Yami. "Yami I need to say something to you." Yugi said a little worried. He was going to do it, he was tired of being a baby about it, but he was always choking on what he really wanted to tell Yami. Yami kept his calm collected facial expression on Yugi as he wanted to know what was on his mind.

Yugi then inhaled and then exhaled slowly, as he then bit his bottom lip a little before he spoke. "Yami, I told you before, you've given me a lot. I have always appreciated what you've done for me. I always will. However, now it's my turn to do something for you, for the both of us. I want you and I do have something special tomorrow night. I won't say what, but I need time to prepare tomorrow morning." Yugi told him. Yami's eyes widened as he didn't know what Yugi had in mind. He felt like it was a gift for him or something, something special he didn't know what it could be. "Something, special?" Yami asked himself but towards Yugi.

"Mhm." Yugi told him. "We shall start at 8pm tomorrow night. Please be inside my room already by then. Don't be late, it's a surprise so I can't tell you. But I hope that you'll like it." He said cheerfully. Yami, then gently nodded and smiled as he would be happy to do so. "Well, sure then I suppose. I'd be glad to have this little "surprise" with you, Yugi." He told him. Yugi then blushed gently, at him, as he then walked in and kissed Yami gently on the cheek. Yami then slowly touched his own cheek, as he felt the warmth of Yugi's lips on his skin. He lust for Yugi's touch, almost every day, however fought within himself to resist everyday as well.

"Can't wait until tomorrow then. Ha." Yami said with a small chuckle. He then slowly started to take off his jacket as Yugi watched him. "What are you doing? You're going to sleep down here again?" Yugi asked with concern. "Hm? Well- yes of course, this is where I always sleep." Yami said with a little confusion. Yugi, felt that guilt again, like he did the night before and the night before that. He couldn't do it anymore, it was annoying for him, but he didn't know how Yami would feel about it either. However he didn't hold his tongue to express what he wanted.

"Yami, you know you can sleep in my room. Even if it's on the floor, you can still join me. You know I don't mind. I want you in there actually, it makes me feel safe." Yugi told him. Yami understood, however he didn't wish to do that, as long as he knew what he was capable of. "I'm aware Yugi, but I don't want to risk that, your warm touch, your soft lips, your beauty is very unbearable for me. I always want to touch you, to pleasure you. It's like a curse almost." Yami said with his eyes soften but voice stern. Yugi watched his eyes and his gesture, he seemed so upset by it.

"I see." Yugi said gentle as he didn't know what more he could say towards him. Yami then went over to Yugi and slowly cup his cheeks with his hands. He then, gently pressed his lips against Yugi's, and kissed him closing his eyes. Yugi, embraced him as he felt his soft warm kiss on him. He loved feeling Yami's kisses, it felt so nice and it made his heart melt and his legs feel like jelly. He was so happy, to feel this love from him, as he wrapped his arms around his neck, and pulled them closer together. Yami felt this gesture, and immediately stopped as he lightly pulled away from the kiss and stared at Yugi.

Yugi, eyes was still closed, as he felt Yami pull away from the kiss the time they got closer. He then slowly opened his big purple eyes, as he soften them to look at him. He knew the reason and which they stopped, but this time he knew he didn't want to stop. Yami then gently pulled Yugi's arms off of him and then put them up to his lips, as he kissed them gently. "We shall speak tomorrow." He stated, as Yugi eyes gleamed with shine. It was almost like happiness, but it wasn't, it felt like a tear. He always felt like what happened made it awkward every moment they shared together. This was the price he was paying for being a baby, he thought.

Yugi eyes closed, as he then moved his hands away and then turned to walk to the steps. Yami saw this gesture, but he didn't comment on it. He just turned around and went to the couch with a sigh, as he grabbed his toothbrush from the table. He then went down into the bathroom, downstairs, as he closed the door behind him. Yugi watched as he did so and he rushed up the steps, as he wanted to get into his room quickly. He then quickly got inside and locked the door behind him as his breathing increased. He felt like he was hyperventilating, and needed some comfort.

He tried to keep it under control, as he didn't want Yami to think something was wrong. He wanted him to not know what he was feeling, because he wanted to keep it under the radar. He then slowly tried to calm himself down, as he then plopped down into his bed, as he gripped his pillow. He screamed into it, as he got annoyed that Yami did that every time. However, he could only blame himself, for why Yami was acting the way he was. After all, Yugi started it to begin with, therefore the emotions Yami felt wasn't unjustified.

He slowly got up from his bed, and turned around to wipe some of the tears that had came down. He then, leaned over on his table that was next to his bed to grab his phone. He then scrolled through his contacts, and saw that it was Téa's number. He then slowly started to click the call button as he then put it towards his ear. He then heard the shower starting to run, in the hallway bathroom as he knew Yami came up the stairs to take a shower. Yugi groaned when he thought about Téa picking up, he didn't know how to word what he wanted to ask.

He felt this was a terrible horrible decision on his part, that he felt would backfire. To be honest, Yugi didn't wish to discuss what was going on, between him and Yami towards her. After all, she did like Yami for a long time, but she also liked Yugi too, however Yugi always assumed she liked Yami more. However, Yami never knew until one day, she told him apparently and Yami was surprised. He never realized Téa had feelings, for him at all. That's when, she realized that Yami actually liked Yugi instead, he wasn't into women really, however he never told Téa she was ugly. Yugi would get jealous sometimes when they talked, because he never knew what they was talking about.

It made him nervous as he grip the phone and was about to hang up. He then heard a voice, on the other end, as his eyes widened as he jolted a little. "Hello? Oh hey Yugi! What a surprise." She said on the phone. Yugi was embarrassed for a second, as he never called Téa this late at night before. "H—hey Téa, um-" he didn't even know how, to start this conversation. He felt himself shake from this nervousness he was feeling, and wanting to cry because of it. "Hm? Is something the matter? Did something happen." She asked questionably.

"What!? No! Why do you always think something happened!? Why don't you just mind your business!" He said, firmly towards her. She got startled a little, at this type, of reaction from Yugi. She didn't know what to say, as she just made a scared noise over the phone. Yugi heard the noise and immediately got sad, from it. His eyes widened at his own reaction as he couldn't believe that he even did that towards her. "I—I'm sorry, Téa I—I don't know what's going on with me, I guess I'm just stressed out. I'm sorry if I scared you, or hurt your feelings." He said softly.

She then shook her head to herself and then had an upbeat tone. "No worries! I can tell you are feeling something. You would never react that way, towards me. Hmm- perhaps it has something to do with your pa? I could come over if you want to say it face to face." She said. "What? N—no please don't. Actually, I was thinking we could just hangout tomorrow. Tomorrow morning, around 8am." Yugi claimed. She then nodded as she spoke back happily. "Yeah sure. I'll have to go to work within two hours prior, but I most definitely can. How about we meet at our favorite spot. The deluxe burger shack." She stated.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Alright I'll see you tomorrow then." Yugi told her. She then agreed as Yugi then hung up his cell phone and put it back on the table. He then glanced at his door, as he didn't hear any more water, so Yami must've finished his shower. Yugi then got up from his bed, as he then walked over to his chair. He grabbed his towel, as he then headed for the shower, as he opened the door up. He then pulled back his glass door, as he then turned on the water to make it warm. He was delighted to have a friend like Téa. She was very understanding, as well as she never got mad really.

She only got upset when people harmed her friends, as she knew Yugi was going through some things. He then started to slow take off his shirt as his pink circle nipples were exposed, and sensitive. For some reason, Yugi started to get a little turned on, which made his nipples harden. They hurted alittle due to them being sensitive and tender, but he couldn't stop thinking about Yami. When he thought about how Yami looked that one time when he was taking off his shirt, his appearance and everything about him made Yugi get alittle hot.

He never wish to admit it though, he didn't want Yami to think he was some pervert, or something. He felt Yami would turn him down, like last time. He then finished taking off his briefs as his arousal was exposed, and a little hard as well. He then slowly look down at it, as he then touched it softly with his hand. He then softly closed his eyes as he imagined, Yami touching it instead. It made him giggle to himself, as he then blushed as well. He then flustered his eyes open gently, as he then slowly step into the warm shower. The water then hit his soft skin, as it hit his pink kissable lips, and his member harden more.

His nipples soften up a little as he thought about Yami kissing on his skin. He loved Yami's lips, as it was something he had a little affection more for. He didn't want to think more on it but he couldn't resist, this time he really wanted Yami, he didn't care if they fucked. He then slowly moved his hand down towards his member as he then started to stroke it softly. He tossed his head back gently, as he closed his eyes as well. He felt the water splash on him, as he started to moan softly to himself. He didn't wish to do it loudly, as he didn't want Yami to hear. However, out of nowhere he was getting horny, wet, and wanting to be touched.

He then started to pick up a little speed with his hand, as he lifted up his right leg on the shower wall. He then got in a corner of the shower at an angle, and started going a little faster. "M—mnah, Yami..." he said to himself gently, as he didn't know why he was feeling random lust. Perhaps the thought of Yami naked, and the thought of Yami being pressed against him made him want these emotions, these urges. He then, kept going more and more, as he then started moaning a little louder. "M-mmm oh, Yami!" He stated sexually.

He then covered his mouth, as he stopped midway, as his cheeks became hot. He was completely embarrassed and he didn't wish to finish. He then, put his leg down as he then opened his eyes as the water hit him. He was quite for a moment, and then slowly grabbed his towel to start washing his body up. He then grabbed some soap, and put it within the towel and then got it all soaked with a water. He then started to wash his entire body with the towel, as he got every inch of himself before he was within the shower for a good 25 minutes.

Yugi had finished his shower, as he stopped the water from running and got out. He quickly dried himself off, as he walked out of the bathroom. He then closed the bathroom door behind him, and then let the towel drop on the ground. He went over to his drawer and picked out a big white t shirt. He then put it on as he didn't feel like wearing any briefs because his member was still a little hard. He didn't wish to crush it between the briefs and he knew it'll make him uncomfortable to try and sleep. He wanted to relax, and calm down his arousal so he could go to bed. He then slowly grabbed his briefs and gently pulled them over his member as he winched a little with the pain.

He then, grabbed his deodorant and put it on his underarms. As he then sprayed himself with some colon, softly, and then put it back on his table. He then walked over towards his bed, as his cheeks were still red thinking about Yami. He loved him so much, and he wanted to show it because he felt he hadn't been. Yami has done so much for him, as he didn't want to keep allowing Yami to do all the work within the relationship. Yugi then slowly pulled the covers over himself as he then pulled the pillow down some more. He allowed his left hand to go underneath the pillow to get more leverage, as he then slowly closed his eyes and drifted off.


	10. Friendly-Advice

The next morning came, as the sun rose again on yet another day for domino city. The birds were chirping and the sun rays were shining down like beacons. It was a lovely time, even though it was almost going on fall. However it felt warm outside which made it seem like it was summer time. As well as it made it better for Yugi and Yami to be together. Back inside the game shop, home, Yugi and Yami was fast asleep, as then a telephone had started to ring. It was coming from Yugi's room, as Yugi was silently sleeping. Yugi never made any noise when he slept, he slept so peacefully he could've past as playing dead.

He then tossed a little within his sleep, as he kept hearing a noise within his dreams. He was blushing a lot, as well as smiling within it too. He must've been thinking about Yami, since he had such an expression. However the phone continued to ring, as it then eventually stopped. Yugi, was fast asleep still, as he dreamt of him and Yami out together, on a nice romantic hotel. He giggled within his sleep, as the sound of the phone rang yet again. Yugi then softly started to open his sleepy, eyes, as it was hitting 7:20am. He then, gently started to reach over towards his table. He then grabbed the phone, and then softly spoke.

"H—hello?" He stated. His voice was a little deeper, because he was asleep, but also because he was half asleep still. His eyes started to close again, when he heard the noise of someone on the phone. "Hello, Yugi? This is doctor Hanson, the one from two days ago. I'm calling to notify you about your grandfathers condition?" He proclaimed. Yugi then slowly opened his eyes again and then sat up more. He then rubbed his eye with his left hand, as he then started to respond. "Oh? Oh yes. That's right. Please how is he." He said with a concerned voice.

"He's doing good. His heart beat is more stable now, so that's good. His blood pressure however is a bit still too high. We shall run some more tests, perhaps we will need a blood sample from you, if it'll be possible." He told him. Yugi listened to what the doctor was saying as he then nodded to himself. "Alright, that's fine. What's it for though?" Yugi asked. "It is because I believe you and your blood line have very rare blood types. As well as your grandfather lost a lot of blood durning this surgery and already on the way to the hospital. We might need blood from a family, to give the proper treatment." He told Yugi over he phone.

Yugi could hear the noise within the background of the hospital, as it sounded like a busy day over there. Yugi eyes soften more, but he didn't wish to cry over it. He told him that his grandfather was fine, and Yugi wanted to do everything in his power to help his grandfather as well. "Well, of course then. I can give blood if needed, Dr. Hanson. Please just tell me when." Yugi said with determination. The doctor then agreed with Yugi as he then gave a more upbeat tone. "Great to hear, I'll keep you posting on his condition. Don't worry, we are doing everything in our power to keep him alive. Until we speak again. Good day." Doctor Hanson stated.

The call then ended as Yugi hung up the phone, as he then looked over at his clock. It was now 7:45am, as Yugi then got out of bed. He realized Yami must've still been asleep or something because he didn't see him enter his room to check on him. He thought about allowing Yami to just sleep as he'd go out with Téa for awhile. He wanted to take his mind off this urges, and kinky sensations he's been feeling around him. It wasn't like Yugi at all, but he couldn't help it for some reason. He wanted help with this, but he also felt a little embarrassed by it too.

He got from the bed, and walked over to his closet again, as he grabbed his phone along the way. He then texted Téa notifying her that he was awake now and putting on clothes. She texted him back smiling and telling him she was on her way. He then said alright, within the message and put his phone back down. He then grabbed some clothes from his closet and started to take off the shirt he had on. He then grabbed his black tan top, and put that on, as well as his blue leather pants. He then slid those on as well, as well as grabbed his white socks.

He then sat down on the edge of the bed to put them on his feet, and then slid on his black buckle shoes. Yugi walked over then towards his table and grabbed his belt buckles and put those on through his leather pants inside the hoops. He then went over to the table yet again and grabbed his choker and made it go around his neck. He walked over towards the mirror and winked at himself, as he felt a little happy now knowing that his grandfather would be okay. He was glad that he had doctors that was trying so hard to keep his grandfather alive.

He didn't wish to think about what would happen if they didn't. He then went over to grab his cell phone and then slid it within his back pocket. As he did so, he finally walked over to his closet and grabbed his leather blue jacket that floated in the back and put that on. He didn't know if it'll remain warm outside, because the weather was acting strange for it to be in June. However, he wasn't going to take any risk, he decided to grab it anyways, and then leave his bedroom. He then took out his phone as he was walking down the hallway and down the steps. He stopped midway and saw Yami.

Yami was indeed already awake, but he was up watching cartoons. He was laughing, at the characters and what was happening as he was really into the show. It must've been very amusing to him, as Yugi then walked over towards Yami cheerfully. "Well good morning." He told him. Yami then looked over as he had a bowl of cereal in his arms and chuckled at the cartoon. He then noticed Yugi had came towards him, as he then, smiled and was eating his food. "Oh good morning Aibou. Did you know this cereal is amazing! What is this kind?" He asked him. "It's Frosted Flakes. I love that kind as well." Yugi replied. "Amazing. It's such a wonderful texture and taste. Perhaps I'll have a second bowl." He told Yugi.

Yugi chuckled and smiled as Yami said that, as he made himself seem like it was the best. He was happy he was enjoying himself as he then walked over heading towards the door. "Hey, umm, I'm heading out for awhile, I'm going to be with Téa. I'll be back around 7 or so. Remember be in my room before 8pm." He told Yami trying to remind him. Yami then quickly turned his head towards Yugi and spoke quickly getting back to the cartoon. "Yeah yeah, sure." Yami told him. As he started laughing at the cartoon again. Yugi didn't know how to react to such a way, as he felt that Yami wasn't paying any mind at all.

He sighed, and tried to simply ignore it, as he didn't want to disturb Yami any further. He then took out his phone, as he wanted to text Téa and tell her he left the house and to meet him at the park instead. He knew she'd be on her way, as he didn't want her to come far across town just to get to his house. He could just meet her at the park instead which was pretty big and popular around domino city. He then started to walk in the park direction, as he started to think about what he was going to give Yami tonight. The thought kind of made his stomach turn, but it wasn't sickness, it was just more so nervousness. He never been so scared to do something before.

Yugi had finally reached the park, as he felt the calm, cool air hit his face and skin. It was starting to get a little chilly as time past on, as he then checked his phone. He realized he was going on 8:15am now, as he then looked around as he heard noises coming from different areas. Kids were playing on the swings, as well as the playground, as he noticed an old couple that was walking together. He smiled at the sensory, as he loved how simple things were now. However, he did feel a little down about it all.

He must admit, Yugi liked saving the world, and even so, he liked doing it with his friends. All his friends now however seemed to be moving on with their lives while Yugi stated still. He did however manage to be able to think about his future as well, he was about to leave for college soon, so it gave more enough time to think about it all. He didn't know if he wanted to even leave for college, that would most likely mean leaving Yami behind. The thought of that made his eyes soften, as he stood there within his jacket allowing the wind to howl in his ears.

Just then he heard something faintly "yug!" Almost like someone calling his name. His eyes widened a little, as his motion turned and realized whom it was. "Hey! Yugi! Haha, over here." A friendly wave could be heard as well as a female voice. He smiled and then waved back as he saw whom it was running up towards him. "Téa! You made it." He said joyfully. She panted a little as she was somewhat out of breathe, and needed to catch it. She then smiled as she stood up tall and looked at him. "Yeah! Haha."

"That's great, I'm glad you could come. I know your busy and all but—" Yugi spoke, as he twittled his fingers a little. She then smiled and giggled as she then cut him off with a cheerful tone. "Hey! Don't mention it, you know I'd come for any of my closest friends. We've been knowing each other for a long time, Yugi. Don't ever think I won't do things for ya." She said with a wink. Yugi always love Téa for multiple reasons, she was so friendly and opened minded you could say anything to her and she would always have the same upbeat tone. Yugi admires such a tenacity from her, because she was confident in that.

Yugi however question what he was confident about. Was he even confident to tell her what he wanted her for. Téa then looks at Yugi and then slowly takes his hand. He heats up a little from her warm hands and then looks at her. "Hey lets go to the shack! We have time." She stated. She then, pulls him along, as she starts walking in that direction. He gets yanked lightly, as he chuckles from it, and then starts walking beside her. She then holding her purse on her shoulder looks over at Yugi and then smiled as she starts speaking. "Alright so what's up?" She asked.

Yugi looked over at her, as he didn't know she was going to dive into it right now. He didn't even know if he was ready, this was all nerve wracking for him to be honest. It was almost so overwhelming he wanted to back out and run away. However he couldn't, backing out and running away would mean, no surprise for Yami. It would make their relationship boring and dull than it already is. He never wanted to tell Yami that, because he didn't wish to hurt his feelings or make him work more harder. It was just the physical contact which was never there.

He pondering on his own thoughts, when suddenly he walks right into Téa. She had stopped walking after they reached the shack, as she felt a bump into her. "Hey? You okay?" She asked Yugi, as he looked sad. "N— no, I'm not actually." Yugi said with a gentle tone. "Oh. Well let's talk about it then. As well as grab something to eat you must be hungry, I know I am." She said happily. Yugi nodded as the two then walked into the shack, as people were already in their seats. Téa and Yugi then found an empty spot where they sat down, and she put her purse on the table. "I love this place, we've had so many amazing memories here." She told him.

Yugi nodded, as he then smiled, at the things she was speaking of. "Yeah, Joey ordered that gigantic burger and I can't believe he ate the whole thing." He said with a laugh. She laughed as well, as they reminisced about the past events. "Joey always tries to bite more than he could ever chew." She told him. "Yeah but that's what makes Joey, Joey." Yugi added on. "He's always biting more than he can chew, always taking risk, even if it's dangerous." Yugi was speaking as he looked at the spoon and started playing with it. Téa just listened, as she then looked upon Yugi.

"Well, You've always done the same." She told Yugi, as she chuckled. She then crossed her arms, confidently, as Yugi looked with confusion and surprise. "What? Me?" He asked. "Well of course silly,you've risked a lot for us, you were always there to help us through tough situations, you and Yami. Why, all those adventures we had, those only brought us closer together." Téa spoke. "You've fought danger just as much as the rest of us, you've taken risk even though you knew the outcome sometimes. Why, I believe you and Yami are the same in that category. Always looking out for someone before yourselves." She went on saying.

Yugi blinked, as his face gave a surprised expression. He never thought of it as such, he always felt he didn't do anything because Yami always did the duels. However he remembered, back before Yami was even here. Yugi dueled a lot, and then he remembered the duel he and Yami had. He knew Yami's ever move before he even made it. Finishing him off, was the hardest thing he ever had to do, he was devastated because of it. He thought he'd never see Yami again, and he hadn't for years actually. However then, out of the blue, a lock between souls happened. Where Yami decided to remain within the puzzle if he was close to Yugi.

That wish was granted, and Yami took that risk in staying, but he could also feel free to join the real world. He took yet another risk, in coming out of his comfort zone and doing it for Yugi. Doing it for himself as well, it made him change and evolve to what he is today. Yugi eyes widened as everything was coming together, it was all about risk, taking chances for your love ones. Now Yugi really felt like shit, he never thought, he would see it this way, and be selfish with his own feelings when he knew he was leading it on. Téa then slowly touched Yugi's hand, as he came from his zone out moment.

"Hey, haha. You in there?" She asked. "Hm? Oh. Yes sorry. I was just—thinking." He told her. "On what?" She asked again. "Just— about what you said, Téa. It all makes sense, to me now, I've been nothing but selfish towards Yami this entire time. I feel like such a fool and idiot." He told her. Her eyes widened at how he was reacting, as she listened to him go on. "I've been having urges with yami, and instead of doing it. I get scared and run away? I tease him like it's okay? I'm nothing more than a fool to even have someone like him." He then clutched his hands into a fist. He was so upset and disgusted with himself he couldn't even eat anything.

"Yugi..." Téa said gently, as Yugi then glanced up at her relaxing. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Yami understands. The important thing is your confronting this now, and that's what matters. I'll be honest, I was scared at first to date Aigami and even give him my virginity. But after we did it, it only made us get closer and learn more about another." She smiles gently as she was holding his hand. Yugi eyes widened and then couldn't believe what she had told him. "Y—you and Aigami did it!?" He asked. "Mhm." She told him. "I don't regret it one bit. I love Aigami and if you love someone you'll make and risk sacrifices for them, no matter what." She finished saying.

Yugi then looked at Téa and realized she made completely sense in everything. He then smiled and nodded as a sign of understanding. The two then, shared a soft moment with a touching hand as they then picked up their menus and began to order they're food.

A few hours later went around, as it was now, 12pm. Yugi and Téa was back in the park, after having their breakfast talk together. They laughed at their jokes and talked about their dreams and goals. Yugi then looked at the time, as she did as well. "Man time is flying." She said with a chuckle. "Yeah it is. I guess you'll be going soon." He said looking upon her. "Yeah I have to get going now, I was suppose to been and left but— I missed you and wanted to hangout a little longer." Téa replied. Yugi then hugged her sideways as she returned the hug.

"Thank you, Téa for everything." He said towards her. "Of course, Yugi. Don't forget to tell me about you and Yami." She said and winks. Yugi then blushed and flustered with embarrassment as he stuttered a little. "W-what do you mean!?" He asked trying to be confused. "You know after you two— hehe." She said laughing as she covered her mouth. Yugi turned like a tomato as he couldn't believe she would say that, but it was so embarrassing he had no choice but to laugh it off. "I—I don't know what you mean..." he told her. She then winked again, as she then slowly turned and then looked back. "I'll see you another time Yugi." She said towards him.

She then waved, as Yugi did as well, as the temperature dropped down some more. It got a little chilly, faster than earlier, as Yugi then felt the breeze. He felt himself cold, as he then was more confident about what was going on. Through his mind, he knew that if he loved Yami nothing they did would tear them apart, he knew that theirs sacrifices within a relationship that others must take. He then smiled, as he started to head back home, and couldn't wait for the night to come again.


	11. Romance-In-The-Air

Yugi had started walking home, as he then wonder to himself gently. He knew what was going to happen tonight, but he wanted it to be so special that Yami wouldn't forget it. He then pulled out his phone, as he then started to call in a taxi to come pick him up from his location. He then stated that he wished to go to the nearest clothing store as the man told him he'd be on his way there. A few moments later the taxi had arrived, as the man, then, raised down his window as he smiled at him.

"Yuugi Mutou?" He asked nicely. Yugi then saw that it was the man from the taxi as he approached his car. "Yes that's me." He said smiling, as he entered the back of the car door and got inside. He closed it behind him, as he checked the time again and it was going on 1:45pm now. Yugi thought he was making excellent time, as time wasn't going as fast as he wanted it too deep down. He wished it was already 8pm. He then slowly felt the car start to drive off as the man headed in the direction Yugi directed him to go.

A few minutes later, he arrived at domino fashion. Which was a clothing store that he always went too. He remembered his grandfather taking him here, when he was a small baby. He always liked the colored jewelry they had, as well as the earrings they give sometimes. However now, he needed something to wear for tonight. As usually Yugi wanted to look good, but it was something special this time. A special occasion that required Yami's undivided attention. Yugi would always get a little irritated when Yami didn't pay him attention.

He didn't like the feeling of Yami being with someone else, or thinking about someone else. The anticipation was overbearing as it was annoying, however he never told Yami this because he didn't want to be clingy. However he couldn't help it sometimes, he loved just being around him love cuddling love being kissed. He practically loved everything Yami does when they are opened minded with another. However since the incident, he can't even sleep with Yami, since Yami refuses to do so. He doesn't want to make things awkward this time. He really wants to try, as he walked inside the store.

He then heard the bell that rang when you entered as a man, smiled at him. Yugi smiled back as he waved a little and then walked around. He knew exactly what he wanted to wear. He wanted to find some jeans, being solid black long jeans. As well as a button shirt that had a collar, and it was dark purple. Yugi had a thing for the color purple, as it was starting to be his favorite color. He also knew Yami liked purple too, which made it more the reason to buy it. He then looked at the price and squealed a little.

"50?" Yugi said to himself gently. "Mm? Why are clothes so expensive to buy?" He asked himself aloud. He then grabbed it anyways, as he didn't see another shirt that would be nice to wear. He realized that being elegant came with a price, as he was happy he had money saved up. In the long run however he felt all of this would be worth it because Yami meant more to him than any price tag. He eventually walked over to the clerk as he asked if Yugi needed anything else. Yugi then shook his head, as the man rallied up his total.

Yugi then took out his wallet he had within his jacket, and got out his credit card. He then swiped it, as he then put in his pin and waiting for the approval. Once it went through the man, then bagged up, Yugi's clothes, as he then gave him the bag and told him to have a great evening. Yugi smiled and grabbed it, as he then started walking out of the store. He then, checked his watch again, as it was now 2:10pm. He didn't know what else to do, as time was moving in slow motion. Perhaps, he shouldn't said 3pm instead of 8pm.

Yugi groaned a little to himself, as he felt himself get sick. However it was more like home sickness, he wanted to go home. He wanted to lay down, perhaps even get a little rest in. He didn't get much sleep, as he thought about Yami all night which kept him tossing and turning. He didn't like sleeping by himself knowing Yami was downstairs on his own. Sleeping on the couch was something a friend does, when they don't want to be bother. It bother Yugi so much he felt like he wanted to scream with agony.

Yugi kept walking home, as time flew by with the long route he was taking. He passed by some neighbors as they smiled and waved towards him. Yugi was always friendly, and as well as the neighbors were too. They knew Yugi, and they then knew about his grandpa as well. Yugi however didn't wish to think about that, because he knew it'll just make him sad all over again. Thinking about something so depressing, would ruin the mood for him and make him cry. He wonder if Yami was even still home, perhaps watching cartoons again, and laughing at another episode.

Yugi finally reached home as he sighed with relief to be back. He realized how quiet it was around, without all the other kids. Everyone was out of school, or either already starting college, and joining the military and what not. He wonder where Joey was doing, perhaps still working and making ends meet. He thought at Serenity, Joey's sister, as well as, Ishizu and the others. He never realized that, he had so many friends when he was going on his adventures. Yugi did encounter a lot of evil villains, and corrupted people, but he always made them turn good in the end.

Aigami was a prime example, he was corrupted by the millennium ring, and ended up being saved by Yami. He was afraid, and didn't have friends at first, which only fed that corruption inside him. In the end, it was broken, and Têa somehow manage to fall for Aigami after all of that. Everyone was surprised that she and Aigami hit it off together, it was wasn't like Téa to date anyone besides Yugi. However everything was meant to be, everyone thought in the end. Yugi then reached his door as he took out his keys, and unlocked his home. He then yelled "I'm here!" As if Yami might still be there.

However he turned and saw that the couch blanket was folded, and the television was off. "Yami?" Yugi yelled, as he thought he must've been upstairs. However no one answered, as he got a little sad and lonely. He didn't realize Yami would go somewhere, as where would Yami go anyways? Perhaps the game store again? With dueling? It's the only place Yugi could think of. He pondered to himself and tried shrugging it off and as long as Yami would be home when the time came. Nevertheless, this was a good thing for Yugi, because he could freshen up before Yami came back.

Yugi then quickly walked over towards the steps, as he headed upstairs. He then made a turn down the hallway, as he headed towards his own room. He opened the door and walked inside, as he then put his bag on the bed, he immediately then went to his closet, as he grabbed his towel. After doing so, Yugi, walked over towards his table, and grabbed his tooth brush too. He walked over towards the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He wanted to do this quickly, so Yami wouldn't come in and ask where or what he was doing. He still wanted it to be a surprise, so he kept it to himself.

He then turned to the shower, and turned the water on again, however he put it more so on hot than cold. He wanted a steamy shower, as steamy showers for him was the most relaxing. He then turned on the shower head, as he started to take off his jacket. He allowed it to go to the floor, as he then took off his tank top, and then unzipped his pants. As he did this, he reached for his briefs and took those off as well. He wanted to smell good, and not smell like outside, or a restaurant when he and Yami got together.

He then stepped his bare naked body into the shower and let the water hit his skin. As Yugi took his shower, Yami was heading back home within a taxi. He was texting Joey, most of the time, and asking him how things worked and such. The man that was taking Yami home was the same one who took Yugi home. He had a confused expression, as he was confused and thought that he already took him home. For most people, Yugi and Yami is was like twin brothers, they couldn't really separate them apart.

Too really know, you have to really focus on their features. Yami had bags of clothes, as some girls he met at the mall gave him some money. He didn't ask, but they apparently wanted too, since he was attractive. They also, hung out with him, had lunch with him, and giggled. However Yami didn't buy into any of what they were saying, he simply blushed through most of the conversation, and then said he already had a special someone. The girls got sad, but they still gave they're phone numbers to him. They were texting him on the way home, however Yami didn't bother responding.

He then, felt the car slow down, as the man stopped and smiled. "Here you go..um? What you say your name was again." He asked. "Yami..." he told him with a confident tone. "You sure your not Mutou?" The man said as he scratched his head. Yami then got out of the vehicle as he gently closed the door behind him. He then chuckled at the mans comment, as he then understood. Yugi must've taken a cab home and he must be the same man, from his ride. "Yes I'm sure." Yami stated, as he then walked off heading across the street. The man watched as he then shrugged and drove off, as Yami had took out his keys.

He wondered if Yugi was home by now, as he was excited about tonight. He tried all day to think of things Yugi had planned. However, he couldn't think of anything. Perhaps something exciting was happening in town and he wanted him and Yugi to go? Or maybe, a date night where they go out again and eat, watch a movie? Yami scratched the back of his head, as he then unlocked the front door with his keys. He then spoke aloud to make sure Yugi was aware he was home. "I'm back." He then closed the door behind him, as it was now 3:40pm.

Yugi has finished his extended shower, as he finished lotioning himself up as well. He then went over to his drawer and pulled out some white briefs, as he put them on. He then, reached inside his shopping bag and got out the new clothes. He ripped the tags off of them, and then put on the pants first. He liked how they fitted, they were baggy for the bottom but then fitted and tight around the waistline. He then turned sideways and realized he had a little ass going on. It was almost like looking at a girls ass, because it was firm, and bubbly.

He then leaned over and put on the colon, and deodorant once again. Once he did so, he then unbutton the purple shirt. He then extended his arms, and put the shirt on without an undershirt. He was so nervous, as he didn't know what was going to happen once that clock hit 8pm. All he could think about was him and Yami, and what Yami would say once he told him. He knew Yami would probably be rejecting a little, but he knew that's not what Yami wanted at all. He had to make sure that Yami knew he was okay with it. Just then, Yugi glances back at his door, as he then stops moving after he buttoned up the second to last button.

He heard noises coming from downstairs as it scared him a little. He hoped that it was just Yami home, but even if it was, it'll just make his cheeks red and puffy again. He didn't want to see Yami until that time, because he felt so nervous, and shy about it all. He didn't want to have doubts like he did last time, and then chicken out, which would ruin everything. He thought to himself that if he did so, what would be the point of getting advice from Téa and Aigami. Everything he's done, he worked for, and it was because he wanted something different.

Yugi, knew this, and thus he wanted to go through with it, because he wanted to show he loved Yami. Yami heard noises upstairs, like steps, walking around as he glanced over at the stairs. He then, had all his bags on the couch, as he then grabbed some of them and started walking up the steps. Yugi gulped alittle hearing the footsteps get closer as he heard the sound of steps going up the stairs. He knew Yami was heading this way, to either say hi, or tell him what he did today. Yugi then turned around and look at the mirror and made sure his breath smelled good.

He didn't know why he was so glittery like this, because he knew Yami would love him no matter what. He supposed, that he was only doing it because he knew what was going happen tonight that made him feel like he was dying. Yami had then reached Yugi's room, as he knocked softly at first, because he didn't want to rush in, in case he was naked. "Yugi? You in there" a sexual tone voice Yami asked. Yugi blushed hearing Yami's voice all the time, as he then nodded and spoke. "Yeah, sure come in." He stated. As he saw the door handle turn.

He then walked inside and saw that a small size Yugi was standing there in front of him. His cheeks was warm, as Yami smiled and looked at his fit. "Wow." Yami said, staring at his significant other. "W-wow?" Yugi said, stuttering and nervous. Yami felt a little flustered seeing Yugi like this, he never seen Yugi get more beautiful than he already was. Yugi rubbed his arm gently, as he saw Yami was staring at him for such a long time. It made him scared, as well as his heart felt it was pounding 10x faster. "What, what is it." Yugi asked him.

"Yami the gently put his bags down, as he then approached the sensitive Yugi. He then gazed at his purple orbs, as Yugi did the same. He watched how close he gotten to him, as Yami then leaned in for a kiss, pressing his lips towards Yugi's. He then pulled on his bottom lip some, as he was biting on it gently. It was almost like a french kiss, that was a teasing pleasure, Yugi then with his soft hands, slowly touched Yami's cheeks. His heart went from beating fast, too almost exploding. He melted alittle feeling Yami do this, as he closed his eyes enjoying every second.

He then returned the favor, by pulling on Yami's lips back, with his teeth. As he then felt Yami's tongue within his mouth. Yugi's eyes jolted open, as he always hated when Yami did this. It made him weak, and want more, his tongue was so thin, and long, it felt so moving. It was the most romantic thing he's ever done with his mouth, he flicks his tongue, and twirls it repeatedly like a circle. Yugi then moved his hands towards Yami's hair, and slowly started to play with it. Yami then pulled Yugi closer, as he then made their bodies pressed against another.

Yugi felt his nipples start to get hard, as well as his member. He was getting turned on already and it wasn't even the right time. However he didn't care now, he wanted this to happen because it was something he was longing for. He then just when he was enjoying those moments, he felt Yami slowly stop. Yami eyes opened again, as he gently, pulled off of Yugi and Yugi shook his head. "Wait, wait no please don't." Yugi told Yami. Yami eyes widened a little, as he didn't expect this reaction, but then again he knew he couldn't.

He felt Yugi was only saying that because he was just a little horny, but it wasn't something that he really wanted. "Yugi, we cant—" Yami starting saying. "Yes we can! Please—I want it." Yugi told Yami as he was holding into him. He didn't wish to let him go, as Yami couldn't believe what he just heard. He didn't believe that this was something Yugi wanted, he then softened his eyes, and then shook his head. "No, you don't. You don't know what you want." Yami told him. Yugi felt his eyes start to tear up, but he didn't want to give up just yet.

"Yes I do!" Yugi went on saying. "I know what I want, it's you, I want you. I always wanted you." Yami then pulled off of him more, as it was almost like a snatch away. Yugi then curved his hands into his chest, as he couldn't believe Yami did that. The two stared at one another for a second, as Yami then closed his eyes and got a more stern tone. "I read it..." Yami said gently. Yugi was focused as he didn't know what Yami was referring too. "Read it? Read what?" Yugi asked him with confusion. "Your journal. I read your journal, about us Yugi." Yami said looking up at Yugi.

Yugi eyes shattered as he couldn't believe Yami would read something so private, he didn't know rather to be upset or hurt, or both. However both reactions came out, as Yugi went into a sad to a more serious tone. "What!? Why would you read that! Why are you reading my journal, Yami." He told him. "I didn't know what it was! You was doing something that day, remember, with your grandfather. As I was inside your room. It was in your drawer, and I was looking around seeing new stuff. I didn't know it was private, but it was a paged marked inside." Yami told him.

"It was about us. I see that you only think we have a physical relationship. I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want too." Yami finished saying. Yugi then teared up, as he then softly cried to himself. He couldn't comprehend anything anymore the guilty feeling of writing was what caused this outburst. Although, he sniffed silently, and at that point decided he'd still do what he wanted in the end. "Yami, I said that at the beginning, I was afraid of my own feelings and I was overwhelmed with confusion. My journal is just thoughts I conjure up, it's never to harm you. Please try and understand me, and what I feel." He said softly. Yami eyes widened as he was listening and felt bad that Yugi was crying like this. He didn't want Yugi crying as it always made his heart feel heavy with guilt.

"What—what do you mean?" Yami asked softly. "I'm saying that, it wasn't—that was weeks ago, it was when I just was so overwhelmed with my own pervert kinks." Yugi told him. Yugi's cheeks turned reddish brightly but it wasn't from blush it was embarrassment. Yami made a surprised expression as he watched Yugi step back a little and tremble with a little fear. "I love when you kiss on me, I love when your tongue is in my mouth. It makes me so horny, I be longing for your touch. I just—I want it, I want you inside of me, but I don't want you to think I just love you for that." Yugi told him looking down the whole time.

He never felt this embarrassed, not even when, he use to get bullied by Joey and Tristan. He then felt soft hands, touch his cheeks lifting up his face. Yami smiled gently, as he locked lips with Yugi's again. He then pulled Yugi closer, as he then wrapped his arms around his waistline. Yugi stopped crying, as he felt the kiss again, and was shocked by the suddent passionate kiss. He then slowly closed his eyes, as he felt Yami's embrace, and then wrapped his arms around Yami's head again. Yami then softly pulled back as he put his nose on Yugi's. "I didn't wish to do it without your permission. I was afraid of that, but all I ever wanted to do, was pleasure you in both mentally and physically." Yami told him sexually.

Yugi blushed and he then nodded instead of resisting this time. "you have my permission..." Yugi told him, softly, as his eyes were more calmer and eyeing Yami with a gentle aura. He didn't want to back out, he wanted this from Yami, he wanted this physical contact, he hadn't had before. He wanted to lose his virginity to his significant other. Yami had tongued Yugi again, as Yugi felt his tongue once more and he grew weaker within his legs, he then moaned a little, as he felt this melted kiss. Yami felt Yugi's body tremble with pleasing tone, as he then moved his lips down to Yugi's neck. Yugi closed his eyes tossing his head back a little and allowing his neck to be more exposed.

Yami noticed this gesture and went in without hesitation. Yugi then started to lose his balance, as he then slowly fell down onto the bed, as Yami went on the side of him. He then slowly moved his left hand over Yugi's body, and started to unbutton his shirt. Yugi's nipples were already hard, as they were sensitive too, they were pink, and exposed, once Yami unbutton his shirt all the way. Yami then gently stopped as he looked at Yugi to make sure he was okay. "Please tell me to stop if it's to much to bare." Yami explained. Yugi eyes felt watery, as he was melted within this passionate moment, he didn't realize it'd feel this good.

Yugi then raised his arms, as he wanted Yami to hold him. "I don't want you to stop—it feels too good." Yugi said sexually and almost like he was about to collapse. Yami eyes widened softly, as he didn't know Yugi would react this way, he was a little nervous because he didn't want to go all the way and Yugi regret it or something. He then moved back to Yugi's neck, as he then slowly moved his hand down towards Yugi's pants. He then allowed his hand to slide inside his pants and underneath his briefs as Yugi eyes widened.

He felt the motion, as he softly spoke "w—wait, Yami, n—not there..." he told him softly, but Yami already started to stroke his cock. Yugi moaned sexually in Yami's ear, as it was a turn on hearing Yugi's gently sexually moans. He then moved his lips to Yugi's nipples and starting sucking on them, biting down and kissing them. He then watched Yugi's expressions, as he then begin to ask. "By your face expressions I take it, it's good yes?" He asked. He wanted to make sure he wasn't hurting Yugi in the process. He knew Yugi's body was tender, as well as sensitive so he needed to be carefully.

He then slowly got up as he then, watched Yugi as Yami eyes pierced with a surprised shock. Yugi was breathing heavily, but it was almost a wanting lust, he was hot, and his shirt was opened exposing his nipples, as well as his member was bolting out of his pants a little which hurted. "It does feel good...P—please,give me more, dont—let me feel this pleasure alone." Yugi told Yami as his eyes was soft and his purple orbs was shining with kindness. Yami then spoke as he didn't know if Yugi was just turned on by this little makeout or if he was really serious. "Yugi, are you sure?" Yami asked. "Yes—please yami." Yugi screamed out gently, but softly.

Yami eyes relaxed as he then reached for his shirt and then started to take it off. Yami thought to himself, he didn't think Yugi would be desperate for his touch like this. It was so sexy for him, to do this, that it was going to drive Yami insane just thinking on it. He loved Yugi this way, it was almost rare to see this side of him, he then reached for Yugi's pants as he watched to see if Yugi would stop him. However Yugi had his eyes closed and his body was trembling more, as he awaited Yami. He then got his pants off, and then reached for Yugi's briefs as he slid them off as well. He then stared at Yugi's member, as he blushed seeing such a sight.

Yami then bent down and kissed Yugi's member gently, as Yugi moaned again, feeling Yami's lips against it. Yami then sat up more and then unzipped his own pants, as he took them off along with his boxers. He then was bare naked, as Yugi was too. He didn't think he'd make it this far with Yugi being so willingly to do this, however there was no going back now, he wanted Yugi, more, after he allowed it to get this far. He then slowly opened up Yugi's legs, as Yugi watched Yami softly, Yami then stuck two fingers in his mouth and got them wet, as he then went down between Yugi's legs.

He then, pushed his two fingers into Yugi's anus, as Yugi moaned out loudly, not knowing it happened. "A—ah! Y-Yami...w—what..." Yugi said trying to figure out this feeling he was having. Yami was focused as he didn't respond, he couldn't help but get so deep into the motion that he didn't realize Yugi was speaking to him. His anus was firm and tight, as Yami wanted to loosen it up before he stuck is cock into him. Yami's cock was throbbing, as he was hard, and solid. It was long and thick, as he didn't wish to hurt Yugi once it passed through either. He started moving his fingers faster inside, Yugi, as Yugi toes curled, and he arched his back a little, gripping the sheets "mm-mnah!" Yugi moaned out.

He tried to close his legs, as the pleasure was a little overwhelming, but Yami pulled his leg open again as he spoke firmly. "Don't close your legs Yugi." He told him, as he kept going, pleasuring Yugi more and faster. Yugi was moaning so much, that he his heart was racing, so much. He felt such overwhelming sensations, he's never felt before. Yami then had stopped fingering as he then withdrawed from him, and then spoke to himself. "Alright, that should be good enough." He said, as Yami then positioned himself where he leaned down forward alittle.

Yugi felt this notion and then his eyes opened, as he didn't know what was going on at first. He thought it was over, as he started to speak, and didn't realize it wasn't. "A—are we done? What's going—ahhh!!" Yugi yelled once he felt what was happening, Yami had thrusted his cock into Yugi, as Yami, grunted alittle, and started to move his hips. Yugi felt this and he was making a exotic face expression that indicated he liked how deep it felt. He then holded into Yami, going deep with his nails into Yami's skin, as Yami fucked Yugi, repeatedly. He then started to feel a sensation as Yami's body heated up, feeling Yugi's anus and his cock inside him.

"A—ah! Yami! Aahh." Yugi moaned Yami's name, as Yami heard it and spoke towards himself. 'This isn't good, I'm starting to feel my lust for him' Yami told himself. "Y—Yes, sing more, sing my name more." Yami moaned aloud, as he was moving in and out of Yugi's body, allowing his cock to be soaked with Yugi's cum, as Yugi kept moaning and whining with pleasure. "Mmm—Yes, Yami please go faster." Yami heard this request and started to speed up faster, smacking his thighs, against, Yugi's skin. As Yami moaned softly and deeply.

"Mm—ah. Yugi..." he exclaimed. Yugi arched his back so deeply, as he broke off Yami's back, from his hands. He gripped the sheets firmly, as he felt his anus throbbing from how big Yami was. He didn't realize he'd be this big, as Yugi was drooling, and moaning from all this pleasure he was receiving. Yami couldn't stop as he had his lust going for Yugi, he loves the feeling of his dick, around Yugi's walls. It was wet, and squirting a little, as Yugi was completely overtaken by it. Yugi then opened his eyes as they were crying from pleasure, as he spoke sexually.

"Please, hold me." Yugi asked, as he extended his arms out to Yami. "As you wish my love." Yami told him, as the two holded into each other, as Yami continued to please him. Yugi then broke the kiss when he felt Yami spread his legs more open as Yugi's toes curled more tighter. "Aahhh! Yami—I'm reaching my limit" Yugi moaned aloud. "As am I!" Yami exclaimed sexually, as the two couldn't bear anymore. The echoes of the moans, and the smacking of each of theirs thighs together, was aloud inside the house.

"Y—Yami! I'm—I'm about to cum!" Yugi, told him as he felt his body tremble with pleasure, and started to feel hotter. "Me too baby!" Yami proclaimed, as he felt himself breathing heavily and ready to cum as well. They both, moaned aloud together, as Yami felt himself cum inside Yugi. Yugi cummed as well, as it busted out into both their chest. They panted heavily, as Yami collapsed onto Yugi, as Yugi fingers where inside Yami's soft hair. He then slowly opened his eyes, as his face was smooshed unto the covers.

He then slowly started to get up, as he watched to make sure Yugi was okay. Yugi had his eyes closed, as he was breathing in and out trying to catch his breathe. Yami then slowly touched Yugi's cheek, and moved a piece of his hair out the way. "Aibou." He said softly and romantically. "Are you alright. I didn't hurt you did I." Yami asked. Yugi gently opened his eyes and smiled with a lust look, as he softly shook his head however couldn't keep his eyes opened. His body from all over was tingling, and it was the best feeling he's had.

Yami saw his reaction and smirked as he gently pecked Yugi's lips. "Good.." he stated, as he knew Yugi must've been extremely tired now. He then pulled out of Yugi's anus, and he wanted him and Yugi to take a bath, however, he decided to just lay next to him instead. He slowly wrapped his arms around his waistline, and pulled Yugi closer towards him. Yami was happy that this was Yugi's surprise, as he knew now, that this would be the most memorable.


	12. Don’t-Mess-With-Me

Saturday morning came, as the sun rose yet again over domino city. Yami and Yugi had a magically night together, as they were both sound asleep. After they're magically evening, Yami was smiling deep within his sleep. For once he didn't have a nightmare, thus he had a wonderful dream. Yugi as well, as the two cuddle together cutely in Yugi's bed. The warmth of their bare bodies against each other, after such. Yami then tossed over as he felt Yugi's head rested on his chest. His eyes slowly started to open, as he felt the tenderness of Yugi's nipples. He then slowly, fluttered his eyes towards him, as he watched Yugi softly sleeping.

Yami then gently moved Yugi's head off of him, as he wanted to get up. He realized in that moment that he was still naked and somewhat sticky. He felt that Yugi was the same, so he decided he'd run himself and Yugi a bath. He gently moved the covers from his body, as his bare tender body was revealed. He stretched and yawned alittle slowly wiping his eyes. He then made his way, towards the bathroom, and slowly closed the door behind him. He needed to pee first as he then let out the urine and finished up. He then washed his hands, and made his way to the tub. He wanted to take a nice warmth shower and some nice soap.

He realized that the soap they had here was fascinating. In his own time, Yami had baths, but not soap as they just relied on the water supply from the rivers. Everything in this world was incredible and it wasn't something he was use to almost. Although it was easier with Yugi's help. As Yami was in the bathroom, Yugi had tossed over in his bed. He then slowly started to open his eyes as well, the gleam from the sunlight tried coming in. He then, felt the softness of the pillows, and then slowly sat up. Rubbing the crust from his eyes, he heard the shower running.

He assumed it was Yami, as he wanted to take a shower earlier this morning. He then heard the door slowly open as Yami had came out, still naked. Yugi blushed seeing Yami and realized what they had done together last night. He rubbed his arm gently, and felt the compression of his heart beating heavily. Yami then slowly walked over as he sat down on the edge of the bed and touched Yugi's thigh softly. "Are you okay?" Yami asked him nicely. Yugi watched him as he then looked up and scratched the back of his head. He then made a nervous chuckle as he wanted to stop blushing so much. He didn't know what to say really except to laugh at how much was going on. "I'm fine! I'm just— you had came inside me." He said. Yami eyes widened as he felt bad about what he did.

"I'm so sorry, as I said before I can run you a bath straight away!" Yami said concerningly. "No. Don't worry it's fine. Really. It's just feels— weird is all. But—- I did enjoy everything we did." Yugi said with a pink deep blush he made. Yami then softly smirked as he was happy that Yugi felt this way even the day after. He then softly touched Yugi's cheek, as Yugi looked up at him softly. They're eyes gazing upon another, Yugi always loved looking at Yami. He always envision them together. He then looked continued to gaze at him, as Yami then spoke to him. "Come my Aibou, let us take a shower together." He said lightly. He then slowly gotten up from the bed, and then moved towards the bathroom.

Yugi then softly followed Yami, as the two went into the bathroom together. Yugi was nervous, and at first he didn't know if he wanted to do it. However, he's made it this far with Yami, that he wanted to do everything with him. He loved Yami deeply and thus he enjoyed parts of his body, and his heart pounded just staring at him. Yami turned around softly, as he then watched yugi closed the door behind them. He then walked over to Yugi wrapping his arms around him. Yugi gasped gently at this feeling, and then touched his hands on top of Yami's. "I care for you so much..." Yami told him. The feeling of them being together was the most exciting and the most thrill they've had. Out of all they're adventures together, this was the best one.

Yami then removed his hands from him, and smirked as he then grabbed Yugi's hand. Pulling him towards the shower, Yugi giggled and felt it between his toes. He felt the compelled water, as it was splashing through his body. Yami pulled Yugi closer towards him, and kissed on Yugi's neck, as Yugi closed his eyes. He then felt on Yami's body, instinctively, and felt his abs. Something that he enjoyed touching it the most, along with Yami's member. He then didn't realized that Yami was getting turned on again. As Yugi blushed and felt the arise feeling inside his stomach. 'Oh no, he's— ah. Kissing my neck. It feels so good, the water splashing down on us, I'm getting horny all over again.' Yugi said to himself.

The water increased its speed, Yami stayed behind Yugi the entire time. He then slowly inserted inside him again, as Yugi gasped feeling it. "A—mnah, Yami." Yugi said softly, as he turned his head to gaze at him. Yami, then softly glanced his eyes at Yugi's, and then kissed his soft lips. The taste of Yugi, was delicious like tasting strawberries, and some ice cream. He loved kissing him, and Yami had Yugi's hand up wrapped around his neck. They're bodies pressed against one another, and the feeling of the passionate moment too it's toll. Yami however continued to thrust softly, as his voice spoke with lust as he broke the kiss to speak. "I'm—sorry, but— I just long for you, Aibou..." Yami told him.

This side of Yami, Yugi never seen, it was a side, that was happening once they've done it for the first time. A sign of lust for one another, and it made Yugi wonder if he was able to bare it all. He allowed Yami to fuck him once more inside the shower, his anus throbbing, as Yugi moaned in the shower. The water dripping down their bodies, making a louder smacking sound because of the water between them. Yami, grunting sexually, as he pounded inside Yugi at an angle. The best angle they could get because of the fact that they were standing up.

He then turned Yugi around, and picked him up, fast. As he did this, Yugi's eyes widened by the sudden transition of the position they were in. He didn't know what was going on, but once he did, he knew Yami would do it. Yami pushed Yugi against the shower wall, and made him wrap his legs around his waistline. He then inserted his member yet again inside Yugi, and fucked him on the wall, holding him up. Yugi, curled his toes, tightly, and drilled his nails into Yami's skin due to the pleasure he was getting yet again. Yugi then started to whine, as his sexual feelings he had before started to come back. The amounts of pressure between them, only made them kiss passionately as they did this.

After a several minutes, Yami yet again was reaching his limit, as Yugi told him he was about to cum again. Yami told him he was as well, as the two yelled sexually towards another and squirted inside each other. As Yugi came all over Yami again, as his member was hard and soft at the same time. Yugi felt so weak at that point, he couldn't even stand up on his own. Yami exhaled and inhaled deeply trying to catch his breathe, as he then spoke, as his eyes soften. "Sorry—partner, I just-" Yami told him. Yami was feeling some type of guilt in a way, this lust was only going to get stronger, now that he got a taste of what Yugi felt like. However Yugi softly parted his lips, and his eyes was heavy with tears of passionate affection. "It is okay, I love you..." Yugi told him gently.

Yami and Yugi had sat there for a moment, as they then eventually washed up together. Once they finished, Yugi couldn't step out the shower on his own, so Yami assisted him to the bed again. He then placed him gently down, as he then walked over to the drawer to fetch them both some clothes. "Here, Aibou, put these on." He told him. Yugi was laying down, as he felt sleepy again. He always felt that way after he and Yami had sex. He still couldn't believe that they did every time he did it with him. It felt so right, but Yugi just didn't understand why. Yami had finished putting his clothes on as he was wearing a long sleeve black shirt. Along with dark blue jeans, that was long fitted. He went over to Yugi to check on him, and he didn't like what he saw.

He felt Yugi was sick or something, perhaps coming down with a case of a fever. "Yugi." Yami said sweetly. "Do you need something, are you sick? Was I too rough again..." he asked so many concerting questions. The look of it was placed upon his face, as Yugi looked up gently. "No, Yami. Don't worry about me, you are okay. I guess I am feeling alittle sick. However I'll be okay after some rest." He told Yami. Yami never sent his side of Yugi before, and he only worried more and more about the whole ordeal. He then softly sad down on the edge of the bed, and then spoke firmly. "Then I shall not leave your side. Partner" he told Yugi.

"No, Yami." Yugi said towards him. "I promise I'm fine, don't sit and waste the day. You and I, was suppose to have a double date with Téa and Aigami. I don't know today, I can't remember but I want us to be able to do it." He went on saying. Yami silently listened to him, as he didn't have any idea about this plan he was speaking of. "I was also suppose to go see grandpa, in the hospital. It was for something highly important. I should go—" Yugi said as he slowly started to sit up. However he got pushed down gently again by Yami. "No Yugi. You can visit him tomorrow, I promise. However you need to rest right now, your in no good condition." He told him. Yugi however didn't want too, but he knew Yami wouldn't let him. So he then eventually stopped trying and cuffed the pillow underneath his face. "O—okay..." Yugi said softly.

Yami had then gotten up from the bed, and started to walk towards Yugi's door. "I shall be back later partner. I will see if I can get you something to eat." He told Yugi. However Yugi was already asleep, as Yami watched him softly and then closed the door gently behind him. He then walked down the hallway, down the steps, grabbing his jacket and then leaving the house. He locked it up behind him, and started to walk down the street. He needed something to make Yugi feel better. He didn't like seeing Yugi feeling sick, and ill, it gave Yami a painful feeling of remorse. However, that didn't stop him from feeling lust for him, even now he missed Yugi's touch. Him pondering to himself about this, he then stopped, and was at the edge of the street walk.

He then heard noises in the distance, a group of guys, walking across the street. They seemed to be looking quiet mean, and looking for trouble. As the crosswalk allowed Yami to walk over, the guys crossed the street and now in the same pathway as Yami. Yami narrowed his eyes, as he didn't think they were following him, but he had to be sure. He turned down a street, as the group of guys didn't at first. So he kept walking slowly and then heard footsteps. He turned around again, as the group of guys had actually turned that corner. They then started to walk faster, all wearing hoodies of some sorts. They looked like thugs, as Yami walked alittle faster. As he did, they did, and eventually they started to run. As they did this, Yami took off running as well and hit a sharp turn.

He was breathing heavily, as the guys, chased him. They then started to pick up speed, as Yami did. He never felt this, he didn't know what was about to happen, but he didn't have the time to get attacked. He then ran down an alley way, and had reached a dead in. As the guys came closing in on him. He turned around and saw them start walking towards him. Yami was in a horrible position. He never thought he'd be gang attacked before. He didn't see they're faces, and they looked like teenagers from the distance. However now they looked like grow men. Yami angrily with his fist balled started to yell as he spoke towards them.

"Leave me alone! What do you want? I don't want any trouble." He said towards them. However they didn't listen, as they came in and started to rush him. Yami defensively wasn't about to go down without a fight. He punched one of the guys in the jaw, as he kicked the other straight in his stomach. Yami, was a fighter after all, he wasn't just a pharaoh who sat on his throne everyday. He had a purpose for himself, and though it took awhile to recover his memories, he understood why he was here. It was to protect Yugi and his friends, as it always been. Yami was kicking the shit out of them, and punching as if he was a martial artist.

However he then got attacked from behind with a clean knock out blow. He was hit in the head with a pipe and then knocked out cold. The darkness inside him felt heavier, as it then started to rain that day as well. The men then picked up Yami and started to walk off in a direction. A vehicle then pulled up, as they put the unconscious Yami inside it, and drove off with him.


	13. Unfinished Business

"Yugi was silently sleeping for hours, as the rain crashed down. Eventually he started to open his eyes, and then slowly wiped them. He didn't know, where Yami was, as he slowly started to speak. "Y—Yami?" He said softly. He didn't know, if he was downstairs watching TV, or perhaps he could still be gone. Although, he wasn't too concerned considering, Yami was a tough person. So he wasn't to press about the issue. However he checked the time and saw that it was going in the early afternoon, only around noon. Yugi got up quickly from his bed, and didn't realize it. He had been sleeping for awhile now, and Yami didn't even bother to wake him up. Yugi didn't like sleeping in, it wasn't common for him to do so. Although he felt like he'd needed the sleep deep down, yet felt guilt about doing it. "He wished Yami was here to help him, deal with this compressed emotions. Nevertheless, he simple put his bare feet on the ground. He then realized he had already gotten a shower with Yami, although they did what they did again. He simply went down and out of his room opening the door gently. He looked around his hallway, and then walked down the hallway, and down the stairs. His eyes widened a little looking around seeing that Yami wasn't down here and it was quiet. So quiet that it made him feel uneasy, and uncomfortable. He couldn't comprehend where Yami would go. It's not like Yami had things to really do. Although since he was trying to be human, he'd need to get employed soon. "Yugi slowly walked down the reminder of the stairs, and turned towards the front door. He then unlocked it with his soft hands, and opened it up and walked outside. The sky was dark gray, a palish color that was blankly. It made even the smallest happiness turn into saddens when seeing it. He then, looked around hoping Yami would come around, that was a mistake however. He was wishful thinking, and his eyes soften with his boldness they had in them. It felt like tears could rain down any minute, 'where are you other me?' Yugi said within his wondering mind. He then closed the door back again, locking it up and walking away.

"The beam lights, that centered the room, as they had dragged Yami's unconscious body into it. His feet and shoes were dragging, as the noises of machines, and coughing could be heard even when he wasn't awake. He then felt the coldness around him, and then screaming inside his dreams. The sound of Yugi being hurt by people, and someone taking him away from him. Yami eyes started to twitch, as he then jolted them opened and he was on the ground in an isolated room. The room, was steel plated, tiles covering, the backboards, and the roofs of it. It was a window, that was tinned as well, as you couldn't see out of it. Yami squinted his eyes, as he turned his view over towards the window that was wide. ""Hello?" Yami said, staring at it blankly. "Is someone there? Untie me and release me from these chains!" He said angrily, as he then got up and then fell back down. His hands were chained to the ground by a pole like that went underground. The steel was cold around his wrist, although he paid no mind towards it. He narrowed his eyes with hatred in them, as he didn't know where he was or what was going on. This must've been like a kidnapping, although he didn't know who would wish to kidnap him. He was getting mugged and then all of a sudden he got punched without a knowledge of who done it. ""Your finally awake." A deep voice that seemed similar was heard. As it was nerve-racking and chilling to say the least. Yami had his eyes squinted as he was trying to see past the tinned window of it. "Don't bother." The voice came again. Yami eyes widened by his predicament and then listened to what he had said. "Your in an isolated place, and not even you can see past my walls and mirrors. I specifically designed this, so that it could keep you inside and you wouldn't know anything about it." The voice continued to explain. Yami still within his rage state demanded with his tone of voice. "Who are you! And why did you kidnap me! What do you want from me?" He asked. The voice however didn't respond, but then the sound of the door started to open. He then stood up more, and looked as it started to unlock itself. The voice then spoke, as he it sounded as if he was rising on a machine outside the room. It was a platform, designed to see Yami, from a different standpoint. "Who am I?" They said with a smirk and a chuckle that was deep. "I think you would know that, pharaoh!" He said putting a downplay in his words. Yami eyes widened at the sound that was so familiar. He didn't wish to believe it however, was his mind playing tricks, or was this really real? Was it truly happening? "K—-Kaiba?" Yami said hesitantly, but with a worried tone as well. The machine platform then went down, and another mirror came into play. It was in front of Yami now, and untinned, so Yami could see inside of it. Squinting his eyes again, due to the beam lights being to focused and bright for him to really be able to pay attention. His eyes then felt a pulse inside them, a trill of fear and uncertainty. "K—Kaiba!" Yami said angrily, and saw that Seto was standing there. He was smirking and have a confident appearance, about him wearing a suit. "Finally— I didn't think you were that slow in the head. That you couldn't comprehend my own voice. It's been awhile hasn't it, pharaoh?" Seto had finished stating. "Why—-why are you doing this! What is this about?!" Yami had so many questions. Even then he felt that they wouldn't get answered, as Seto looked more different than before. His personality became more twisted than he normally pictured him to be, and furthermore, his intentions were unclear. "Really! Pharaoh? Even after all this time, I thought you would've known by now. You and I haven't settled anything!" He said angrily, pointing at Yami with his finger. "You think you can just lose a duel against Yugi, and then decide not to go to the afterlife. Only for you to have a second chance at life, again and think you'd never see Seto Kaiba?! Your a fool!" He stated banging his hands down to the table. "Yami didn't have anything to say, as he watched Seto in his moment. Seto then looked down and smirked, as he balled his fist up. "I've waited along time to get my revenge on you pharaoh. The duel you and I destiny to fulfill in order to see who really is the strongest! Who really is the true king of games." He said narrowing his eyes down again. Yami was irritated and at that moment he couldn't control his words and feelings. "That's what this is all about! You kidnap for a stupid duel?! Kaiba have you lost your mind, I don't duel anymore, I have grown with a different lifestyle, the world is saved. Why can't you move on from the past as it wasn't meant for us any longer!" Yami exclaimed. "Kaiba narrowed his eyes crossing his arms, as Yami spoke about it. "Let go of your pride Kaiba, you and I both know how the duel shall end." He told him, narrowing his eyes at Kaiba. Kaiba then closed his eyes, and smirked as the sun beams hit his face from the windows above. "Is that so?" He said, softly, as Yami looked up with a more relaxed face and a grunt. "Well, if you wish to make it out of here, you'll have to duel me!" He said pointing and laughing, as Yami grunted again, balling his fist up. "Unless you think you can't beat me! I always knew you'd go soft on me. Settling down with Yugi really put a softness in your little heart..." he said smirking glancing up at him again.""...leave Yugi alone..." Yami said with a darkness feeding his rage within. "Hmph, well that's up to you, Pharaoh. If you ever wish to see him again, you'll have to duel for your freedom. Unless you wish to admit defeat now, and admit that I am the true King of Games!" He said crossing his arms continuously smirking. Yami at this moment didn't know what to do, but he felt like he had no other choice in the matter. Dueling Seto once again, and proving that he could still duel, it was overwhelming, as he hadn't duel not since him and Yugi's final duel. It was a heartbreaking moment, and afterwards, Yugi coming again to put him at rest once and for all. "Only for the God's to grant Yami he's ultimate wish, and that wish was for him to stay with Yugi forever. He couldn't allow anyone to ruin that for him, he wish to be alive, he wish to be with Yugi, and if that meant going through Seto once again. It was something he had to do, in order to be free from this nonsense. He then closed his eyes feeling the thoughts course over his mind yet again, he then opened them slowly piercing his eyes at Kaiba. "Very well Kaiba! I accept your challenge this one final time! I shall show you what true power is." Yami said harshly keeping his intimating exterior. "Seto then smirked and then snapped his fingers as he spoke with his lips partly. "Then let us begin, Yami." He then snapped again, as the lines then shutted down blacking out the area's around Yami. Yami grunted and closed his eyes and then re-opened them seeing the room had changed. The platforms then raised once again, as the room became like a dueling area, with two platforms on the opposite sides. Yami chains then realized, as a small table then levitated with a deck of cards in hand. Seto then raised with a duel disk on his arms, and his deck inside its holster. "This shall be a great duel, I promise, I will beat you pharaoh. It's what I know I can do." He said staring at Yami. "Yami had slowly massaged his wrists, as they hurted a little from the steel that was around them. Although, he thought towards himself more as he picked up the deck and the duel disk. Kaiba had to understand what he did was wrong, and he needed to let his pride and this revenge go. It was destroying him and making him obsessed with power and being someone who is a winner. Kaiba was already strong, but he was become filled with greed which Yami could see within his heart. He then narrowed his eyes as he slid the duel disk on, and strapped it around his wrist, looking up at Kaiba. ""What's wrong? Don't remember how to use a duel disk!" He said, pointing up to the sky. The ceiling then started to rumble, as Yami gasped a little as he grunted. "Ah! What's— going on." He said towards himself, as the platforms they were both on starting to rise up. The rumble around them, as the ceiling became an open tower like platform, as the two of them then rose towards the top of Kaiba Corp roof. The wind howling, as the gray clouds was still settling in, as they're hairs blew wildly in the wind. "I'm fine. Kaiba and I shall defeat you once and for all!" He told him. "Kaiba couldn't help but laugh, as Yami's eyes soften alittle but kept their narrow vision. "Do you really think it'll be that easy! I've wait for a long time pharaoh! And I don't intend to make it easy for you. I promise I shall destroy you and everything you care for won't matter anymore. Your weak and pathetic, and I'll prove that here and now!" He told him, crossing his arms, as Yami stood there with his fist balled up. The new advanced technology that was around both Yami and Kaiba's eyes with one of them, and the duel disk that gleamed when they were activated. "Don't worry that deck is a copy of your actual deck. Every card, every trap, every spell you have is inside that copy deck. It's basically like the real one." Seto explained. ""So don't think I'm cheating, or anything. I took the liberty of studying your deck and it's cards down to the last detail. So trust and believe when I say it's basically like your own." He told Yami. "Very well, I shall always trust in my cards Kaiba!" He told him, as the wind howled inside they're ears. "The heart of the cards won't save you this time pharaoh! Because when I get finished there won't be anything left of you! Mwhahaha!" As his jacket blew in the wind, Yami kept his composer and seriousness. He was determined to finish this once and for all and go home to Yugi.


	14. Kaiba Versus Yami

**_Author's note; _**

**_Some of the cards inside this story for the dueling section may or may not be made up. I am not a duelist, so therefore I don't know precisely the cards. I apologize for those who wish to complain about that. _**

It was the mid afternoon, and Yugi had finished watching his latest episode he loved. He was watching game of thrones, it was interesting to him and fascinating to say the least. He never realized how much violence could be inside one crazy tv series. At first he wasn't going to watch it because of that, however he saw Yami watching it one day and figured he'd give it a go himself. He was glad that he did, as he finished writing inside his journal yet again. He remember back when, Yami had read it, and the more he pondered about it he felt more and more guilty. Yami said it was okay in the end and, the two had eventually made love and made up. Although that didn't make Yugi feel any less guilty about it.

He was suppose to go tomorrow and visit his grandfather as he was debating to do for awhile now. It's been three days since that incident that had him panicking and frighten. Gazing up out his window, he sighed with frustration. 'It's getting late, I wonder why Yami is.' told himself. Checking at the time, it was going on 2pm and normally Yami would've at least came home. He couldn't help but grip his journal, with a little aggression, and suddenly arise from his bed. Placing his gentle bare feet against the carpet, he walked over towards his closet. Grabbing his jacket, socks, and some shoes, he throw those items on and then walked over towards his door.

He decided he'd go looking for Yami, as he couldn't wait around any longer. It was horrible to think something had happened to him, but with everything going on throughout his mind, it wasn't like it couldn't be possible. The feeling he had was painful, as well as stressful, as he closed and locked up the game-shop. Yugi glancing over at the streets and signs, seeing how he felt lost in a way, he then immediately walked down the streets with his heels clicking numerously. 'Perhaps he went towards the card shop again?' A frighten Yugi was feeling this way. Putting his finger to his chin in a thinking state. Not knowing whether to call the cops, or to simply look for him on his own.

At the top of the Kaiba Corp, place the battle had begun already. Kaiba had his arms crossed in a devilish smile upon him. He was highly confident having battle ox and one of his blue eyes already on the field. Yami grinned his teeth a little, balling his fist up somewhat, as he tried to keep calm. He was down towards 5000 LP against Kaiba and his 7000LP. Time was thin, and the wind was fierce-some with its howls. "What's the matter pharaoh? Had enough already." Kaiba proclaimed, as he looked upon him. 'I'm not giving up yet, I have to win this duel. It's the only thing that matters, at this moment. Kaiba must've went.' a determined narrow Yami spoke. He was having rushing moments within his brain, as he was within reach of another card.

"I draw!" Yami told him, looking down at the card he then slid. He then started to speak, as he was directing his response. "I sacrifice, Celtic guardian to summon dark magician girl!" She then rose from the card into play, as the cards became real. Thanks to kaiba's technology the cards became more lifelike, as well as they impacted real damage to the player if defeated in battle. " I then activate my face down spell card "spell binding circle" and by sacrificing 1000 of my life points! Since then, I have the spell in play, I can then summon dark magician to the field!" Yami rose his hand in the air, pointing a finger high in the sky.

The thunder and lightening of the clouds starting to settle in, as dark magician rose from the card. Kaiba narrowed his eyes, as he smirked and then made a statement only he could hear. 'Finally...' Yami then put his hand down, and then waved it in front with some anger as he yelled "go! Dark magician! Dark magic attack!" He pointed towards Kaiba's battle ox as he got destroyed and he took damage. He grunted softly, as Yami watched him and now Kaiba went down in LP hitting 6000LP. "It is your move Kaiba!" He told him seriously. Kaiba then chuckled as he then grave a timid tone from his voice. "You think that shall stop me? I know your Every move Pharaoh. Every move you shall make, im already one step ahead of you." He delegate.

"I draw!" He then ripped his card from the deck, glanced over at it, and then smirked as he look back at Yami again. " this duel is about to come towards a close! Once I put you and your little magicians in your place!" He slammed his card on the duel disk and begun his turn. "First I activate my trap card "chain bound!" This card makes both of your monsters get tied in place. So say goodbye your dark magician and dark magician girl." Kaiba told him. "What! No." Yami exclaimed, as he watched them get chained in the process. He then twitched his eyes and eyebrows, at Kaiba as Kaiba continued. "Next, I summon, yet another blue eyes white dragon to the field! With the help of my spell card I already had in play. Then I'll use polymerization to fuse my three dragons together! In order to summon! Blue eyes ultimate dragon!" He then pointed to the sky as his monsters came to the field.

The illumination made the dragons, appear as they're wings expanded, and almost made Yami fall over. He grunted angrily closing his eyes, as the wind against him was strong. He then stood up, as his magicians were tied up and helpless even. He then watched as Kaiba had made his move and then saw what his type of position was. 'This isn't good, he now has his ultimate on the field. His going to try and attack me.' He told himself. "Go! My blue eyes! Attack him dark magician with blue eyes ultimate power!" He then yelled as his blue eyes started to form the ball within his mouth. He then took aim at dark magician, as the ball shattered between it, and Yami hit his hand and activate a trap. "I activate my trap card! Mirror force!"

The impacted of the fire then, tried to blast, as it clashed with Yami's trap card instead. Kaiba grunted as the two of them closed they're eyes blinded by the brightness of the light. Several people decided to stop walking and watch, as they were amazed to see what was happening and didn't know what was going on. Although they somewhat got blinded by the beam of embers that was happening. From the distance, Yugi was walking, although he had turned his head, as his eyes widened. Something was happening near Kaiba Corp, he didn't know what it was but he decided to run in that direction.

Yugi had reached the end of the street, as he noticed a group of people. They seemed to be staring at the sky, as he squinted his eyes and try to look up as well. Yugi didn't comprehend it at first, but after he manage to get around some people his eyes opened more. They gleamed with amazement, but also panic not knowing what to do, as he saw a dragon on the roof of a building. "Is—is that the blue—eyes white dragon?!" His hands trembling, and almost somewhat frighten to believe it. It must've been Kaiba on that roof top, as he didn't know whether to believe it or not, he then moved past more people and heading closer to that direction. He couldn't shake this feeling that he was battling someone he knew. He just prayed it wasn't who he thought it was, or he and Yami would have a conversation.

"Haha!" A laugh familiar heard again, as Yami grunted and sneered by his confidence. Are you losing your touch, pharaoh? Or are you just playing games. I expected more of a challenge, so why don't you deliver. Your down to 3000LP and I'm still at 6000LP there is no way you shall beat me. Your dark magician is no more!" He told him as he pointed with a mean desire. Yami then glanced down at his hand and at his cards, the feeling of being alone started to settle inside. ' I cannot lose myself in this duel. Everything— everything I've worked for cannot be gone. Téa, Tristan, Joey, and Yugi.' He closed his eyes, and a sudden power took ahold.

The millennium eye, came on his forehead, as he felt himself in a shadow realm place. He was alone and in the domino city clothes again. He then saw Yugi in the distance although his back was turned against him. He tried touching Yugi, only for Yugi to snatch away and fill with tears. "Why Atem? Why are you doing this? You promised me you was done dueling for yourself! You learned nothing! You don't even care about me." A deformed voice of Yugi's yelling at Yami. Yami eyes widened as he felt the sadness and the compression take a toll on him. "That's not true Yugi! I—I do care for you, please I always have, I love you." He said as he watched the shades of Yugi start to shimmer. He slowly disappeared as Yami ran after him and tried to grab him once again, only for it to be a nightmare in his mind.

"So? No last words huh? You have nothing to say before I destroy you?" Kaiba taunted Yami somewhat. He didn't bother to look up at Kaiba, as he was deep in his mind for a moment, the shadow parts of his hair, and the gray lighting that was around them. The ran drop slowly hit his skin, as it did against his cheeks as well. He knew it was about to ran, as he then slowly pulled his hand up to his deck once more. Kaiba crosses his arms confidently as he felt he would win this duel and finally prove he was the true king of games from everyone who doubt his skills. He then heard a faint noise that seemed like it was coming closer, he didn't know who it was at first, but he rotating around saw. "What! How did you get up here!" Kaiba shouted watching Yugi rushed to Yami's aid.

"Yami!" Yugi said crying with tears in his eyes, as Yami slowly looked up and widened with surprised. "Yugi! What are you—" Yami being so confused got grabbed by the hand gently by Yugi with hopefully tears. "I found you! I had a deep feeling it was you and Kaiba up here, but I wasn't sure. Are you okay? Why are you two battling." He asked with concern. "That's none of your business, Yugi. Stay out of my way or I'll crash you as well. This duel is between him and I. And I don't intend to let him go anywhere not until I've crushed him in his glory state!" Seto pointed towards Yami, aiming with vivid passion. He wanted to finish this, as he awaited for this moment for quite some time. "Now draw your last pathetic attempt to stop me! Because it won't save you this time pharaoh!" Kaiba finished stating.

"I—he's right I have nothing to save me..." Yami said softly. His eyes grew with pain, and remorse as he didn't have it in him anymore. He then blinked as he felt Yugi's fingers touch his and then touch his duel disk. "Y—Yugi?" He said softly glancing over at him. "Beat him, Yami. I believe in you, I always have, you have never given up and you shall not now. I don't really know everything and what this is all about, but I know that you are strong. You are more than just my partner you are a pharaoh, you've battle tougher opponents and Kaiba is going to understand that. Believe in the heart of the cards and let's win this together." He told Yami confidently.

It slowly started to ran on them, as the ran picked up along with the wind. Both of them wet on the roof tops. As Yami had one monster on the field, and Kaiba had two. His ultimate blue eyes white dragon, which had over 5000 attack points, and his other monster which had 25000 attack points. Yami was on edge, at first, he didn't know what to do, as he then slowly felt more confidence and nodded to yugi in understanding. There was something about Yugi being beside him which gave him more of the ability to be stronger in the end. He looked up at Kaiba with a mean glare and felt his composer return. "Your monsters don't scare me kaiba! I shall defeat you with just one turn!" He told him. Kaiba sneered softly, as he watched him and Yugi silently.

"I draw!" Yami told them, as Yugi walked back a little holding into a railing that was on the roof top. He wasn't as close to the action, but he was still somewhat, as he watched the duel conclude itself. "First I'll play my monster mystical elf. With her ability she raises not only my monsters attack power, but also the defensive of her. Next my face down card activities which is monster reborn!" He shouted, as Kaiba scuffed and then repeated "monster reborn!" He proclaimed. "Yes and you and I both know what that means Kaiba! It means my dark magician is yet again here!"

Dark magician once again had risen, as Yami then smirked and crossed his arms. "Although that is not all, since you destroy my trap card "illusions" you allowed me to draw two more cards to my hand. Therefore, why waste time in missing out! I won't allow you to win this duel, you have forgotten the most important thing when I win, I have my friends! Where I go! So let's end this I summon Slifer the sky dragon!" Kaiba and the people's eyes widened as the sky ripped apart in the air. The fumes of the air went around, as the wind spiraled out of control.

Kaiba and everyone's hair flew wildly as Slifer had taken the field with no attack or defensive points, his winds leading against the roof top, as his mouths looked down upon the blue eyes ultimate dragon. Kaiba eyes shimmered with panic somewhat and anger. "I thought the Egyptian gods were at rest!" He exclaimed aloud as Yami was responding towards him. "Slifer never is! At rest, and rest by my side. The Egyptian God's always listen to their master and that is me! So let me show you what a God can do! Slifer! Attack with lightning blast strike!" Slifer then opened his mouth, as he took aim at Kaiba, monster and blasted with his shockwave, as Kaiba grunted and took damage.

He was now down towards 3000LP same as Yami. The two glare at one another, as Seto Kaiba grunted and then was about to attack as he then got cut off. "Don't think you should do that Kaiba! No matter what you do the results shall be the same." Yami said glaring up at him. "What the hell do you think your talking about!" Kaiba asked with hatred. "You may draw a card, but since I have the one card you don't you lose this duel! Activate my face down card revival jam!" Kaiba and Yugi looked as Yami said that, and Kaiba eyes twitched with an unbelievable fear. "W—What? I—impossible..." he told himself.

"You and I both know what that means Kaiba! Your dragons get reborn on your side of the field, and you have no choice but to attack revival jam over and over until your life points are no more!" Yami' said vividly. Blue eyes attacked again, as he hit revival jam, and it came back, as Slifer then attacked blue eyes once again, as Kaiba eyes widened more as he knew this attack would end him. He then took the hit again, as he flew back from its power and almost fell off the roof top. Kaiba life points had reached 0LP, as Yugi then widened his eyes, as he saw this and rushed over to get Seto before he fell. His eyes opened once he realized Yugi came to save him as he helped him up and Yugi spoke.

"Are you okay? It's over Kaiba..." he told him softly. Seto stared at the ground as the monsters faded away, as Yami walked over softly with his heels clicking the marble plated roof top. The water of the rain, hitting they're bodies and clothing, as Kaiba was panting from exhaustion. He then slowly got up, as he had a serious look on his face. He was banged up alittle, as Yami was as well. Yugi then got up and stood next to Yami, as Kaiba spoke with a mild tone. "Hmph. I lost, again... I thought I had you. I see you and that friendship nonsense, seems to always be in your favor." He told him as he stared at Yami.

"You lost because of your pride Kaiba, you shall never become a true winner unless you overcome those emotions. However, in due time a shall always look forward to a rematch, but kidnapping isn't the way." He told Kaiba, as Kaiba then scuffled somewhat and put his hands within his pockets. He then turned and walked off as he headed in the direction Yugi was standing. "Whatever, the only important thing is that this isn't over, pharaoh. I shall become stronger, and I will defeat you. No matter the cost. You just wait, because i promise I'll become stronger." He slowly glanced at Yugi and then walked past him.

It was a soft silence, as he didn't know what to do then, as Yugi turned to Yami. The two was distant from one another, as Yugi soften his eyes. The rain continued to drop down on the marble platform around them. They're skins shimmering in the gleam of the lighting, and the area around them. Yugi then slowly walked towards, Yami and parted his lips about to speak. However Yami spoke before him cutting him off in a mere second. "Aibou" he then felt his arm with a rub of tension inside it. He was more down than usually, almost feeling a guilt expression upon him. "I—I apologize greatly for this, I didn't know Kaiba would kidnap me, and force me to duel him. I know you and I made a packed about not dueling anymore." He stated firmly. He then looked down at his hands, and at his duel disk, as it was inactive.

"I understand Yami. There is no need to explain." His eyes gently and filled with kindness, no matter how hard it was afraid and fearful. Yami was this, and he always knew Yugi was understanding in the end, his wrangles made it more easier for him to be calm. They were still on Kaiba's roof top, as Yugi smiled sweetly at Yami with a graceful look. "I'm just happy your safe and you've won the duel. I'm proud of you, and I know it was difficult but you've seem to toughen up in the end." He added on. Yami nodded in agreement as he then took Yugi's hand, as Yugi eyes with his purple orbs watched him. He then felt Yami's soft rough kissable lips press against his back hand. He blushed intensity, as he felt it and stared at Yami.

"Oh?" Yugi said questionably, with an overwhelming desire and feeling. "Just the fact that I love you, so much more than you can ever imagination. I never wish for us to be apart." Yami told him, with such seriousness and kindness inside his heart and eyes. He meant everything, he told Yugi, and he felt as if Yugi needed to clearly understand that more often. Yugi blushed intensified more and more, as Yami spoke those words upon him. He felt the embrace of a hug as his eyes widened from unexpectance. He then wrapped his arms around Yami's neck to hug him back as big as he was doing towards him.

Standing in the rain hugging one another, after Yami's successful duel against Kaiba once again. Although he felt, a coldness in Kaiba's words when he went speaking them. He just hoped that it wasn't any time soon, or not another kidnapping from him. Yugi and Yami then looked at each other, and linked hands together, as they smiled kindly with love intentions. As they soon started walking off the roof top, which they decided they would head home, and remember this moment forever.


	15. Remembrance

"Alright! Someone exclaimed happily with an extension in his word.

"You're the greatest duelist ever! You really have some great cards!"

"Thanks pal! I've been training hard, ya know? I have some great practice, eh- besides, I'm not the king of games, although I've versus him before." A familiar voice atoned towards the other person. "Wow! Well you beat me, and I'm a tough player if I say so myself. I'm glad we dueled! Maybe we can have a rematch sometime." The excited boy with his fist balled had a bright smile upon his face. Joey smirked and crossed his arms with a cocky attitude. "Sure! I look forward to it. I'm sure it'll be great." He told the kid, the others all applauded watching Joey as he spoke about it. They then circled around him, as they tried speaking towards him all at once.

However Joey simply allowed them to do so, for once he felt like he was doing something great. After his memorable duel with Yugi, and Yami with the lessons he received from those duels, he felt more better. Confident in his own deck and had more pride then he did ever before. He even felt he was strong enough to beat Kaiba now, whom always looked down on him as a true duelist. He narrowed his eyes down, with them being blue orbs, thinking towards himself. The others worried about him and asked if he was alright, he simply turned his head towards them and laughed. "Huh? Oh—um- yeah! Haha- I'm fine, thanks pals. I'm just got a lot on my mind." He told them.

He then looked down at his watch as he jumped up with panic. His eyes twitching and completely melted down, as he couldn't believe it. "Ahh! I'm late! I'm so damn late!" He shouted he then moved past everyone and waved goodbye as he told them. "Sorry guys! But I'm late for work! I gotta go now!" He told them, jumping into his bike and peddling away fast. His other friends and groups, waved goodbye to him, as he had left the gaming duel center. It was a new building in domino city now, that was built by Kaiba Corp, for enhancing skills. Any and all people could sign up for it, and pay for it every month for the memberships.

Joey signed up for it a few months back, to become better at dueling, as well as he started to do wrestling as well. He went to college part time, and worked part time as well. It was a common burger place called "バーガーワールド" which was high and delicious for customers. Of course, Joey was mostly late due to focusing on dueling more but that was his passion and hobby for doing so. He realized however while he was riding his bike, towards downtown, that his friends didn't really hangout anymore. Tristan was in the military so they barely saw him anymore, Téa was with her dancing college classes, as well as she worked across town.

He also thought about Yugi as he almost ran into a stop sign. He then stopped his bike pressing down on the breaks, and breathing heavily as he almost hit it. Others honking their horns at Joey for him to move. A man looking at him with angry eyes and feelings, his glasses getting foggy as he was inside his car. Joey turned and rubbed the back of his head, as he slowly moved his bike and started to get closer to his job site. 'Yug...' he thought to himself softly. His eyes grew downfall, and more with concern and worry about his friends now. He didn't realize that after high school everyone would become so distant and so focused on they're lives no one would hangout really.

He then arrived at his work place, as his big roundish boss had came outside. He then narrowed his eyes at Joey, with a rage motion, and looked down at him. "Hey Manager man! Sorry I'm late I—" he told his boss. "Save it! Wheeler! This is your 20th time being late to your job! Why do I put up with you! Do you even care, we got burgers needing to be served and customers wanting refills!" He told Joey harshly. Joey simply smiled, as he knew that his boss Mr. Hanz always got this angry with him. He however didn't mind it, he wasn't the type to always be on time when it came to anything really. Which wasn't new for him, although Mr. Hanz simply sighed and then rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess, that dueling thing huh?" He asked Joey, as Joey made a questionable tone from his lips. He then smiled and closed his eyes, as he spoke deeply about his dreams. "Yeah it is, I love it. I'm sorry I'm not the best employee, but I really try, Mr. Hanz. You see, I have a lot of my mind and college and everything. I miss my friends I guess, and our adventures and everything. It's tough without them every now and then, but I know no matter where we all are, we are all close together." He told him. Mr. Hanz watched as the breeze flew over them and hit they're skins and hairs, as he couldn't really be mad anymore. He knew Joey was going through some things and what's more, he could understand his passions and dreams.

He chuckled within his throat and then wrapped his arm around Joey's shoulder and neck, as he winked one eye. "I understand mate! I had dreams too ya know. It was to run my own business and look at me now? The head advisor of バーガーワールド So don't think I don't understand because I do. Hmph, how about you take a day off tomorrow, but right now let's focus on here." He told him. He then released him, as he walked back inside the place, and left Joey outside. The sun was setting down once again, and the orange, and yellow was spreading afar. Joey looked at the horizon and admire how beautiful it really looked, he didn't have a chance to really enjoy life since he was so busy.

He then got off his bike and parked it on a pole with the rest of some bikes. He then grabbed his book bag with his changing clothes inside it. He then smirked and walked into the store ready to start working now. He was excited about doing work now more than ever, because for the first time in a long time his boss understood. It wasn't easy being a college teen and almost a full adult and having dreams. It was difficult and harder when you normally went to high school and then your entire lifestyle changed over the months. You have to adjust to it, as he didn't think he would've so easily. He knew though his friends was always with him through everything, he just wanted them to keep believing he was with them as well.

Now being 10pm, after the storm had past, Yami and Yugi didn't bother going home. They decided to have stopped by the "上海コーヒー" which was a local place for people. It was a restaurant but mostly famous for its coffee's and drinks. Yami and Yugi were sitting at a table that was next to the window, that had the sign and design inside of it. They both had order a small meal, and a coffee and some water. Yugi chuckled and giggled, seeing Yami devour the foods he had before him. He had never tasted something so delicious and his expressions for the food said it all. "My my, I see you like the dish and it's flavors." Yugi said with a laugh from it. Yami then slowly swallowed his food, feeling a red streak of embarrassment place upon him.

"I—I" he was hesitant to speak, more so nervous and embarrassed from it. Yugi felt this, and then laughed nervously, but more so with a comfort. "Hey don't be worried about it, I know it's not like your use to these food groups. Perhaps I can tell you what your eating." He told him. Yami then looked down at his plate, as he then looked back up at Yugi, and nodded. "I'd like that. So what is it anyhow?" He asked him softly. "Your eating sushi, it's a common sea food around here. Along with macaroni and cheese, dipping sauce for your bread. That's a side by the way." He told Yami. Yami smirked and smiled with his eyes closed, joyful that he learned something new.

"Wow, so this is sushi? My— it's delicious, I never knew that foods could have textures and flavors like this." He told Yugi with a cheerful tone. Yugi was happy Yami was learning interesting things about they're lifestyle. He wanted Yami to learn more, and be happy he took that second chance at life. Yugi then gripped the table cloth, as Yami saw this gesture and got worried. "Is something on your mind partner?" He asked Yugi, holding the fork in hand. He didn't bother anymore he was more focused on Yugi and how he was acting all of a sudden. Yugi didn't notice it until Yami had commented on it, and his eyes twinkled with tears.

"It's—it's nothing really." He told Yami, knowing it was a lie. He had multiple things on his mind, his grandpa for one, and the fact that he felt guilty in the end. Yami was suppose to return to the afterlife, but instead, he didn't, had been saved yet again, after the Aigami duel. He never felt like he could let Yami be at peace. The more he thought about it, it was selfish, and undeserving in the end. Yami softly touched his hand, and made him look at him, with hope. He then grabbed it with a gently grip that was firm to the tough almost. Yugi felt the pressure that was serious and firm forming inside his palm and Yami's touch as well. Even now he felt the fears and tears overwhelm him on the inside and didn't know whether to release it or conceal it.

"Yugi you can tell me anything, remember? You and I are the same, we are one. Whatever is troubling you, I'm sure we can figure it out together." Yami told Yugi with pride. His composer and his tone, wanted it to be mellow and calming. Something he felt Yugi needed right, Yugi gripped back firmly with his hands, and then softly closed his eyes. He then started to part his lips, as he was about to speak what was within his heart. "I just— worry about you. I feel like I've been selfish, I've wanted you to stay here and I know you've told me it was your decision in the end—but, but—" he felt the tears crawl into his eyes anyways.

Yami then slowly got up from his chair, and then turned and looked around. He didn't wish for them to speak about this here. It was unsettling for him, he also didn't like Yugi crying in public or at all. It made him feel down about why he allowed it, he simply grabbed Yugi's hand gently and Yugi widened his eyes with surprise. "Where? Where are we going?" He asked him with a curious tone. "Home." Yami said sternly as he then paid for they're food and drinks and left the place. However on the way as they walked, he made sure he was walking next to Yugi. His hands within his pants pockets glancing over at Yugi from time to time.

Yugi's eyes was heavy with a subconscious feeling, he had so much to think about and feel. He crossed his arms, holding his upper arms, tightly, as if he was cold. Yami slowly walked over more towards him and was looking forward as they went on they're stroll. "Yugi, please try and understand something." He told him beginning to continue. Yugi didn't know what he was speaking of, but his eyes looked over at him as he had a confused feeling. "You remember the day you and I last saw one another on a dueling field. It was right after you were about to be defeated by the spirit of the millennium ring." He told Yugi.

He remember that duel between Aigami and him, and how he was still believing in the heart of the cards to save him. He didn't think Atem would come and save him, but he did. "Yes, of course I remember. you saved me— again.." Yugi told him calmly. He was more so, upset at the fact that Yami always saved him, in the end. "Yes, I felt you calling out to me in my own world. I felt you needed me and so I came. I told you before, no matter how far apart we are. We are always connected. As long as you still held the puzzle in your heart. When I was wearing it, I had compressed my spirit back inside the puzzle." Yami told him.

They then stopped on the streets, as Yami's legs was parted somewhat. Yugi stopped and turned in his direction. Yami had a serious face now, and his hands was still within his pockets. The sun was gone now and the moon was out, as they're stroll was hulaed. "I knew that I didn't wish to leave you completely, and so before your graduation day, you came home and the puzzle was still at your house. You thought it was lost somewhere, but it never left you. It was because I still remained inside your heart. You never wanted me to leave, and so I didn't." He told Yugi finally. Yugi eyes shinned with some hope and reassurance. He never knew this all and now it was all connecting eventually.

Yami then stopped midway through his walking, and soon calmed himself down. His eyes closed softly, with his hands inside his pockets yet again. The wind around them was gentle, and at ease, he then soon looked up at the sky softly and spoke yet again. "I told myself the same thing, I didn't wish to leave you. In that moment, my body and mind, felt you. It felt the desire to have you and to be with you always. Therefore the connection we both had, was now something special and angelic. Hmph, and when I did come back, I huge you tightly, but my love for you came out a different way. I kissed you, of course I was embarrassed and I was also upset with myself that I didn't get permission I just went on instinct." Yami continued.

Yugi however listened, and as he did he saw something in Yami he hadn't seen before. It was almost like sadness, more sadness than the time he lost Yugi. It was guilt mixed with a feeling of surprised. He didn't bother speaking, but rather than allow Yami too vent to him like he should be doing. "A foolish act on my part, I suppose you spent days not speaking to me. I almost was loosing my damn mind inside of the puzzle. I couldn't believe I did such a thing, however when Valentine's Day came around—" he then stopped as he closed his eyes again. He almost felt a tear come down his face, like a poison towards him. It was depressing, and hurtful.

Just when he was about to cry, he felt the embrace of Yugi wrap around his body. They stood still and calm while they were on the sidewalk. Yami's eyes widened softly, as Yugi had a calm sincere expression upon him. The kindness and love he always had when he cared for someone deeply. "I understand completely, Yami. Really there is no need to beat yourself up about it any longer. I'm glad you and I fell for one another. I didn't speak to you for a few days because I was scared." He told Yami calmly. "Scared, scared that I was going to do something to ruin everything. I felt made you was just having an inner moment. A weakness and it'll pass, I guess I was so overwhelmed with desire to be with you myself, I was doubting it for us in general." Yugi continued on.

Yami, didn't do anything but listen, his eyes shimmering the same glow of compression. He was feeling a love and gently aurora from Yugi the whole time. Yugi, managed to have a small smile come upon his lips, as it parted the soft sweet tenderness it did. He then, closed his eyes gently and grabbing Yami's hands softly squeezing them with a small tug of them. Yami eyes continued to be relaxed and then widened, upon the squeeze he felt as he then looked at Yugi. Yugi shrugged with a nonchalant figure, and simply told Yami once more after he had finished smiling. "Don't worry about it, I promise. The important thing now is that I know exactly how you feel." He told Yami sweetly. "What's more, I now have a clear understanding, since it was on my mind so much. The truth is, I want you to stay forever with me. Never wish for you to leave my side not even for a second." proclaiming Yugi. Yami at that moment understood Yugi's intentions, and couldn't help but smile with a his eyes closed.

The two had finished they're converting, and made they're way down towards the street. Once more, it was a peaceful ending that ended with them both having a smile upon they're faces. For once, Yugi felt at ease for the night going on so late, however he couldn't help but think about his grandfather. Yami and Yugi decided they'd most definitely visit him tomorrow, considering what the doctor told Yugi yesterday. Yami was walking beside Yugi with his hands gently in his pants pockets, his shirt somewhat drenched from the rain earlier. Yugi, had the same somewhat experience along his clothes wasn't as nearly as wet. The two had started to get closer and closer to they're home, as Yugi reached for Yami's hand.

_——————————_

_Japanese translations _

_バーガーワールド means; "burger world" _

_上海コーヒー means: Shanghai Café_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_


	16. Hospital Visit

The weekend, was finally over and the weekday was starting up again. That time where people usually got busy, and others had to work before their bosses chewed their asses out. A time that was the worst day of the week. Like normal people. Yami didn't like Monday's either, although Yugi didn't mind them. Not everything Yami and Yugi liked was always in agreement. For the most part Yami and Yugi did have much in common, so they could always discuss more and more. Yugi, soon had gotten dressed, as the sun shined on that Monday morning. Yugi had on just something causal a long black long sleeve t shirt, and some blue jeans. He didn't wear fancy expensive clothes he saw no purpose in it.

Although, not the same could be said for Yami, sometimes Yami would take forever to get ready. Yugi would have to sit around and wait around for Yami to finish doing what he was doing before they even left. Yugi couldn't stand waiting around for someone, he loved rushing and adventure going places. Perhaps he was just missing the excitement that he was so use to when he was hanging out with his friends. Yami had walked inside Yugi's room with a big smile on his face. Smelling like expensive colon for men, he arrived inside his room closing the door behind him. "Good morning partner" he told Yugi with a smirk. Yugi had turned around and saw Yami was wearing a button down shirt that was underneath a vest type of stylish attire.

He then had on dark blue jeans, as Yugi raised an eyebrow and spoke. "You know we're only going to the hospital right?" He announced to Yami. Yami then narrowed his eyes down somewhat and crossed his arms confused from Yugi's comment. "Of course I know that, why are you being so pro-founded?" He asked him. Yugi then soften his tone, sighing with a little annoyance. "Sorry, I'm just stressed and scared today. Today we are going to go see my grandfather. I suppose I'm terrified of the news we shall receive." He was on the desk top of his table, the lap post being on and his grip with his fingers drilled into the wooden table. Yami knowing the tension his partner was feeling tried to comfort him.

"It shall be alright partner. Please just try and think positive. I told you your grandfather is a strong fighter. He just needs you to be stronger for him right now." Yami had approached Yugi with the intention of a hug. However, Yugi didn't respond towards it, keeping his head down in a tone upset matter, he then walked past Yami. "I guess." Yugi said vaguely unable to really be as happy as Yami was. Yami understood Yugi's anger and frustration, therefore he didn't push the matter anymore than it already was. Yugi had grabbed his house keys, and along with his cell phone, as well as Yami did. The two then walked down the hallway and down the steps heading out of the house and locking it.

They had arrived at the hospital nearly 3 hours later considering the traffic they had encounter. Yami had found a job over the weekend, when he was out walking one day. He had to be at work very soon, so his time would be short. He however wish to be at the hospital early with yugi to give his partner emotional support. The building was gigantic, and tall almost 8 stories for the hospital. It was connected to another small area and the parking lot was somewhat packed. Yugi couldn't understand why it was everyday, it made him start to ponder somewhat. He didn't know a lot of people got hurt almost every single day, for it to been be packed.

Perhaps, that wasn't even the case either maybe people's love ones and friends were inside the hospital for days even months. The thought made Yugi cringe his teeth together and bite down on his lip softly. Yami noticed this gesture and gently grabbed Yugi's hand as Yugi looked down. "It's going to be okay, I'm here with you." Yami told him encouragingly. Yugi nodded and the two started walking into the hospital building, with the noises crashing into they're earlobes. A lot of carts was being pushed around doctors and nurses walking from one room to another. The hospital itself was white inside with the front desk having a roundish table. The drawings of hospitalized children being painted with inspirational messages inside the artwork.

Yami never seen anything like this before, it kind of fascinated him in a way. He probably didn't realize it at first, considering the last time he was here it was at night and dark. Now, being morning time he could see everything as they made there way towards the front desk man. The man was wearing a nurse type of attire, as he was wearing medical pants and shirt. He smiled at them both with his light brown hair and then spoke with a french accent. "Yes can I help you both?" He asked them. "Yes please." Yugi went on talking "we are here to see a patient Mr. Solomon Mutou" Yugi told the nurse. He nodded at Yugi and then started typing down on his computer drastically.

"Ah! Yugi Mutou I presume?" He asked with a questionable tone. "Why, yes you're here to see your grandfather. Please follow me and I shall take you to the waiting room." He told him. Yugi and Yami glanced at one another for a brief second, and then Yugi nodded at the man whom then clicked on information. He then grabbed a pen, as well as two sticky name tags and spoke. "Alright, please place your names on these lines, so that everyone knows your a visitor." He asked them nicely. Yugi and Yami both did as they were told and eventually placed the name tags on they're shirts. They then handed the man back his pen and he grabbed some paperwork.

"Thank you. Now follow me, right this way." He added, and started heading down the hallway. Yugi followed behind slowly and Yami following as well. The two were quiet for the most part as the man started to explain more information and insight. "Your grandfather, Mr. Mutou has been on the deep in with bed resting. Unfortunately, his vitals aren't doing as good as we've hoped. He does have a high blood pressure, his lung capacity is very thin, and he is in extreme care and in need of some donation with blood." He told Yugi. Yugi couldn't help but feel the deepest pit of his stomach curl like ball. He felt sick listening to all of that, and wanted to cry so badly. Yami then silently grabbed Yugi's hand gently, as Yugi eyes widened with a soften touch. He was surprised to say the least, at this but he knew Yami only wanted to care for him.

The man had walked them down countless hallways and ended, up going towards the elevator. He then pressed the upward arrow button on it as he turned to smile at them both. Nervousness around them was sinking in, and Yugi felt himself sweating from the inside out. He couldn't think of how badly his grandfather's condition would have gotten. It worsen over the course of the few days he's been here. Although Yugi knew he wanted to do everything in his power to help us grandfather live to see him graduate college. Those pondering and wondering thoughts went coursing through his mind.

Showing in his hands, as he gripped Yami's hand harder than normal. Yami felt this gesture, as he gripped it tighter, back holding onto Yugi more so he would feel secure. They all stepped inside the elevator as he started going up to the 6th floor of the hospital. Eventually, they had reached they're destination, and immediately got out as the man walked once more. Following, as usual, they then arrived in another area that had others waiting around. "You shall find your grandfather in here." He told Yami and Yugi. Yugi then walked inside the sitting room area, a room that was awaiting to go in the back to see the patient's. A nurse had called someone's name, as the girl and a man got up and walked towards the back. Yugi turned around and nodded with a greeting. "Thank you so much." He told the man, as he ended up leaving Yami and Yugi towards the room.

Afterwards, Yami and Yugi, had both walked towards the front desk towards a lady this time. She was eating and drinking something, as she then cleared her throat and smiled sweetly at them. She somewhat found them to be fascinating, as they looked identical in a way. "Hey! Are you guys twins?" She asked curiously. "N—no, we aren't related, we just have that look like we do." Yugi tried to explain in a simple way. She didn't really comprehend what he was implying, but she didn't think it was her business to continue to intrude. "Well, what can I do for you lovely gentlemen?" She asked them both. "We are here to see Solomon Mutou." Yami said deeply, with his narrow eyes piercing the lady. "This is his grandson, Yugi Mutou, and I just a friendly friend of there's. Please can we see him straight away?" He asked her.

"Sure, I'm just put you into the system, and get your phone numbers, as well as make sure your name is on the list for him to see you." She stated. Yami then removed his hand from Yugi, and glanced over at him with a simple calm expression. "I need to go to the bathroom, I shall be back." He told him, and walked off in a direction. Yugi then watched him walk away for a moment, turning his head back towards the nurse and answering her questions she continued to ask him. "Yugi Mutou, 19, 808-478-2917" he finished telling. She then typed all that information into the computer and then gave him a green card. "This shall ensure that the doctors know your number on the card, they then shall call it out and you will hand it towards them to go get your blood drawn." She proclaimed. Yugi, was somewhat frazzled by having his blood being drawn. He didn't like needles, one bite, they weren't something good for him, and it made him feel itchy and uneasy.

"Oh? O—okay, thank you very much." Yugi expressed. Walking away from her desk, as more people were behind him. He then immediately walked over towards a chair and sat down upon it, tapping his leg slightly, at the anxiety he was feeling overwhelmed with. He needed to calm down, because the blood being drawn from him, would only make it worse if he was worked up. It wouldn't be helpful with him in the end, and it would make him, also feel nauseous. He then however happened to look around the room and see people having worried expressions. Some of those expressions was depressing, crying, and even frustration, due to waiting on nurses. He just wanted to get this over with, so he could go see his grandfather in one piece.

About 2 and a half hours had passed, as Yami had came back from the bathroom around that time. He was sitting next to Yugi in a chair, his eyes closed and arms crossed and legs as well. As usually, he was thinking more deeper within his mind, while Yugi looked out the window somewhat scared and confused. He didn't know it would take this long, and he was starting to get anxious and more frighten as time went on. He needed to think positive like Yami had encourage him too over and over again. Yugi had glanced at the clock and the time only read 12:00pm and he felt like he been at the hospital for longer. Just as he was starting to feel himself dose off, he felt a small nug against him. "H—huh?" Yugi said confusingly.

Turning to his right and saw Yami had his eyes opened and had looked over at Yugi. "What's wrong?" Yugi asked with worry. "Nothing, I just didn't want you passing out, not in public at least. Your blood pressure needs to stay pumped in order for the doctors to get the right amount for your grandpa." He told him staring back straight. Yami was right in the end, he had to stay awake because he didn't want to miss being called for his blood testing. As he thought about it, a doctor had came from the backroom with a clipboard in hand. He then flipped over some paperwork and then called out a number. "Number 34!" He shouted slightly.

Yugi and Yami was number 34, as Yugi was relieved he was being called finally. He then got up and waved his ticket, and Yami did as well. They both walked over to the doctor as he smiled and extended his hand in a greeting manner. "Hello Yugi! We meet again!" He told him with happiness. Yugi eyes opened with wonder, and then he realized it was the doctor he ran into before. "Oh! Doctor Hanson! It's been awhile. I didn't realize you'd be here on this floor as well." Yugi said with curiosity. "Well, I am in charge of a lot of things around here Mr. Mutou, and taking your blood is one of them." He said with a slight chuckle of release.

He wanted to ease some tension that may or may not have been around, and they all walked into the back room. They went past a few patients and they're families. As they went into an islolated section, where he told Yugi to sit down in a chair. He then walked over sitting down, as Yami leaned on the doorway, watching to make sure nothing went wrong. The doctor then, walked over to a table that had needles, and other necessities for the treatment. He tried making conversation with Yugi, to keep him calm, although some and others didn't work so much. "I hope you've been doing well, since you last came here, Yugi." He became to talk.

"Oh? Y—yeah! I guess so, I've just had a lot on my mind. Although now I just want to see my grandfather." He told the doctor. He nodded and made a small noise of reassurance. He then sat down in a stool wheelchair and slid over towards Yugi. "That is good, sometimes you need to have thoughts in order to figure out what you'll do next in life. Even if it's scary, you have to face whatever your running from." He told him. Yugi and Yami both listened to that wisdom, as they realized it could've meant the same for both of them as well. Yami gripped his arms tighter, but continued to keep them crossed he then glanced over at Yugi's expression as it seemed settle.

"Alright, I'm going to vegan to extract your blood from your arm, Yugi. Please don't move, and I'll try and be as careful as possible. Although you might feel a slight pinch." He told Yugi. Yugi gulped softly, as he didn't have a fondness for needles, and it was a little scary even though he was more older now. He then looked over at Yami, as Yami nodded closing his eyes to tell Yugi to be strong. Yugi then turned to the doctor and nodded back as well. "Okay? Go for it doctor Hanson." He told him with somewhat confidence. Dr. Hanson nodded towards yugi, and rubbed his arm with some alcohol pads to make his arm clean. He then grabbed the needle along with the blood bag that would be used for him.

Yugi watched the whole process to ensure that it was done correctly. He then watched him grab the needle that was at least 8 inches long and some wires that were hooked up to the machine. "I'll need to keep track of your heart rate as well, to make sure you are still breathing correctly." He told Yugi once more. He then, finished by sticking the needle gently inside Yugi without warning. Yugi hissed, at this and felt extremely hurt by the pressure. He squinted his eyes heavily, and Yami moved over closer in case he needed help. Hanson tried to speak to Yugi in order to calm him down, telling him he would be okay, just don't move as much as he wanted too. Yugi gripping the sit he was sitting in firmly, and felt the need to cry with this pain. However the needle was eventually inside his vein, as it started to take a pint of his blood.

"Great! Now all we do now is wait, I shall go get you some juice and cookies, to help with you not fainting afterwards." Hanson explained. Getting up from the stool he was sitting on, he grabbed some things and headed out the room. Yugi closed his eyes softly, as he tried to keep his composer. "Are you okay my love?" Yami asked Yugi. Yugi didn't answer at first, but then he had a tear come down and press against his soft cheekbone. "I'm okay, it just tingles alittle, but this is for my grandpa, I have to be strong." He told Yami firmly. Yami smirked, and like the attitude Yugi was giving off as it was a sign of strength.

A few minutes had passed, and then an hour or so, and Yugi had finished with his blood pint. Yami and Yugi, has arrived back into the waiting room, where they were suppose to see yugi's grandfather. Dr. Hanson, had came out of the backroom, and had other paperwork. "Alright the good news is that we have your blood sample, and we shall use that for the surgery for your grandpa. The bad news is, is that they'll take some time, and he'll be hospitalized for at least another week and a half." Hanson, complied with Yugi. Yugi, looked down softly, his eyes hurt with frustration, and other emotions he was feeling all day long. All he wanted was for his grandpa to get better soon. "Okay, that's fine I guess. Just do whatever you can to ensure he's treated well." Yugi told Dr. Hanson.

He nodded and smiled to Yugi, with hope and shook his hand in a farewell state. Same with Yami's hand and started to walk away dealing with other patients. Yugi then walked around the waiting room and made his way towards an another room area where Dr. Hanson, said he'll find his grandpa. Once again, the chilling state in which he would see his grandpa was nerve-racking, and it was overwhelming with mixed feelings. He didn't know whether he wanted to actually see him right now, it was frighten to say the least. He then felt the entanglement of Yami's gentle strong fingers entwined with Yugi's as Yugi looked down at it. "We shall face it together partner." Yami told Yugi with a confident tone. He wanted to do this, and he knew Yugi wanted to as well.

They both walked down the hallway where people laid to rest and were up for surgey. They had made it towards another room, after walking for some time and saw that it was a sign. Saying Solomon Mutou on the cover of the paper, he then sighed softly, and inhaled deeply trying to collect himself. He then turned the knob of the door handle and opened it up slowly, peeking his eyeballs first before his whole body. He gasped gently, and almost with a shocking reaction when he saw his grandpa. He had tubes down his throat, and endless wires coming from his body, along with blood pressure, and heart monitors around him. It was worse than Yugi ever thought it would've been. Seeing his grandfather that way, he closed his eyes placing his hands within them. Yami then hugging Yugi, as Yugi cried softly.

It was devastating because the doctors believed that he would make it, but the chances were very slim according to Dr. Hanson. It would take a miracle for him to recover from his fate, but they didn't want to give up just yet. The slim chances would be that he'd have to go on life support in order to live on, that would be Yugi's decision however, if he wanted his grandpa to live that way. It was almost like this was surreal to him, he didn't want to believe this was happening, walking to his grandpa's bed. He pressed his hands down on the bed the tears of dread running through his purple orbs. He saw his grandpa almost lifeless it seemed, he didn't know what to do but to feel sorrow and grief in that moment. Yami didn't speak, he was just as hurt and he didn't know what he wanted to say or do either.

Yugi touching his grandpa's hand and trying to speak he could only say little words but none even. "I—-I—I'm so—so sorry." He said softly. The stream of the water coming down his face hitting his grandpa's soft skin as well, Yugi weeped over him. The afternoon was coming an end, and it was almost the evening time, when it was hitting 3pm now. They had been in the hospital all day long, and Yugi in that moment, remember back when he wanted to see his grandfather. He told himself he wanted to be by his bedside the entire time, but now he wasn't so sure. He didn't want to see him pass way, and he didn't want to comprehend it either. Not even the slightest idea of what could happen.

His fate in his grandpa's health was running so thin, and all he could think about was his grandpa telling him to move on. He wanted Yugi to be strong, and he even told Yugi one day, about the sickness he was feeling. Having that discussion one day, while sitting outside watching the sunset on a Saturday evening. He remembered it like it was yesterday almost, as Yugi and his grandpa sat down next to one another watching it from their balcony. He remembered seeing his grandpa smile at the sun setting, and the beautiful horizon around it. He then could hear his grandpa speak softly and turn his attention to his grandson. Him parting his lips, with a haste, and feeling the compression of the wind against them. He knew right then his grandfather had something important to tell him.

"Yugi, I want you to always remember me." Solomon said with a gentle tone.

"W—what do you mean? Grandpa."

"I shall not always be around, for you, my time shall come and when it does. I don't want you to ever grief for me. I want you to be strong, be confident, believe in yourself and everything you've accomplished. I want you to know how proud I am of you, and that I love you very very much my grandson." He exclaimed.

Yugi couldn't speak at that moment, all that echoed through his mind and through his heart was that simple phrase. "Remember me" a tone that was settle and not scared at all, like he knew this moment and this time was now. Gripping tightly on the bedspread the pondering and deep thinking had stopped as the door to hospital opened. A nurse walked inside as she spoke to Yugi and Yami that they had to leave so she could monitor him for the night. Yugi glances back once more at his grandpa and then closed his eyes knowing what he must do now, and that it must've been what his grandfather wanted the whole time. To see the afterlife, to finally be at peace with his wife and his son, and daughter in law. It was something that Yugi knew he wished to become.

The tears ended up becoming dry, once Yami and Yugi had left the room and begun walking down the hallway. They were heading out of the hospital, as Yami still had nothing to say. He felt he shouldn't speak unless Yugi spoke first, he obviously had a lot on his mind. Once they had reached the lobby area, Yugi stopped dead in his tracks, Yami turning towards the side his fist balled up in a tone manner and watched Yugi. "Is something wrong?" Yami asked knowing something was. "If my grandfather dies— I shall remember him." Yugi said deeply. Yami eyes widened, not knowing if Yugi was just speaking to say something, or speaking what he believed to be the truth. He wanted to say something more, but closed his lips tightly not saying anything.

A grunt from Yami was heard but faintly, and he just wanted Yugi to know he understood his pain. "Indeed, partner, we shall always remember him." He told Yugi with a little sad tone. Yugi then walked passed Yami and headed out of the hospital, as they're cab was already awaiting for them. Yami watched Yugi for a moment, and looking down at the ground with so much to feel and say. He just didn't know what the proper time would be, he had missed work and everything. It was sure that, Yugi's grandpa would most likely not live to see Yugi go off to college, but either way, he'd always be remembered by him in the end.


	17. A Causal Tuesday

_"Good morning! This is BD Johnson! Giving you your daily forecast for the day! Today we're going to have a beautiful day, with a slight chance of some clouds coming in. So don't think your too safe, that time of the year were fall is in the air, so stop on by the museum and get you some lovely artwork. Also, we won't have any rain, but it might be a little chilly, so make sure you bundle up for that wonderful evening!" _

The television downstairs where Yugi was watching it within some small shorts and a t-shirt. His hair was somewhat messy, but he had woken up that morning to check the weather for today. Yami wasn't home today, due to him working, and he was gone for almost 40 minutes now. Yugi didn't watch a lot of television, and he realized he barely watched television at all. He was so use to going out and about, without even thinking about anything at all. Those missed adventures he had, it was so confusing for him now because he didn't know what to do while awaiting Yami.

From that point on, he felt that he needed to most likely find a job, or perhaps go out and do things. He couldn't rely on sitting around and waiting for things to come towards his lap. He had finished his bowl of oatmeal, and then slowly got up from the couch. Whenever, Yami wasn't around he thought about Yami so much it made him have a headache. He could still remember the night they had that was a few days ago, it was almost the best night he's ever had. He needed some attention, so many bad things were happening in his life he wanted something positivity something sexy.

Yugi then blushed intensity to himself, and thought aloud about what he was thinking. 'Omg! Am I thinking this stuff aloud to myself, what's wrong with me.' He told himself. He felt terrible about how he was being with Yami, and almost felt like Yami wouldn't agree to any of what he was protesting. He then slowly got up from his couch, and grabbed the bowl he was eating out of and walked into the kitchen. Placing the dish down into the sink, running the water underneath, so he could clean it thoroughly. He made sure, he used the dishwasher opening it up and putting the dirty bowl inside of it. He sighed softly, out of boredom and thought about what he could do.

Passing the time, usually revolves around card games, but since he grew out of that, he wanted something more. He wanted affection, and care, love and compassion. Something was lacking for him, but it wasn't clear until he really wonder about it. He then looked down for a moment and walked out of the kitchen his toes touching the cold kitchen floor, and he felt a little hot from just being inside the house. He then sat down onto the couch plopping down, as he bounced slightly back, and then grabbed his phone. He wonder who he could call, because his friends were so busy all the time now.

He much as well couldn't call Yami, as he was at work, and he didn't think he knew how to work a cell phone anyways. He was still learning things which made him even more so adorable because of it. Yugi chuckled underneath his breath, and a small puff of blush with a reddish streak hit. He couldn't stop thinking about Yami, mostly all hours of the day, it was like an itch that was so irritable it couldn't be gone. He liked the feeling a lot and it made him even more warmer each and every day he thought on it. He then heard the television once more, as he turned his attention to the lady.

Nothing on the news, interested him really, but he didn't mind listening in to see something. He then grabbed the remote that was sitting on the table and turned the television station to something else. It was an anime show, as he couldn't quite determine what was being played at the time. It was already bookmarked, in case someone needed to come back to the channel. He had assumed it had to be Yami considering Yami did a lot of watching tv and he just needed to get some time alone. Yugi, sighed once more, and looked around the shop. It was quiet, so quiet, and deliberately the most boring of days.

Usually the shop would be open on the weekdays, but since grandpa wasn't here, he couldn't open it. He didn't know how, and he wanted to because they needed the business. He thought about his grandpa passing away, and it made his eyes shut for a moment. What would happen to the store if the shop had closed down, would Yugi have to take it over. Most definitely, that would be the case Yugi's grandpa had so many rare and interesting cards that it wouldn't be able to be sold to anyone. They were special in there on way, and they even had copies of other cards that were long forgotten by that time. Even though Yugi didn't wish to run the store, because he had other goals he wanted to reach.

He thought about running his grandpa's shop himself, but he didn't wish to do that either really. He was a retired duelist, and wanted to peruse a more advanced career in life. He sadden when he thought about it like that, he felt selfish and didn't want the game-shop to close down. Hard work that his grandpa put into the shop would just straight down the drain once, he left it. He felt as if it was inevitable to say the least anyhow. Due to the fact, that he'd be leaving for college soon it was almost August, and usually that's when school started again. He glanced over at the calendar that was behind the table, hanging up.

He realized it was already the end of June, it was weird temperatures and weather now a days. It felt like fall when it should've been sunny and beautiful. Although, he wasn't a weatherman so he could question it and give a explanation. He got up from the couch once more and this time he decided to stay from it. Turning off the television he then walked up the steps heading into his room, closing the door behind him. He went towards his desk and sat down on it, and grab his notebook, and opened it up. He then glanced over and saw his journal, that he had way back when Yami came to the living world.

He leaned over and grabbed it and opened it up and saw the numerous entries he had made, writing things down. He didn't realize he wrote so much until he started scanning through countless of entries. He chuckled at some of them, as they were unmeasurable dreams and hopes, things he wanted in life that were far to impossible. Even though he was going to college and got accepted into a university he couldn't help but feel something was wrong. Something was missing for him or perhaps, something was making him more hurt than before. It wasn't his grandpa as he already wish to accept whatever would come next in that process. It was more for the love he was feeling, it felt weird to leave Yami behind as he felt like he had this feeling before.

When he assumed Yami would go into the afterlife, it turned out he never did go. He never left Yugi's side not even for the moment and now he didn't know if that'll keep happening. He couldn't predict it even though he truly wish to believe that. Opening his journal tapping his pen delicately on the table, he tried to figure out what he wanted to write or say. He was having a hard time figuring that out, mostly writers block as he was running out of ideas to do and feel for. He didn't want to sound boring, and he didn't want to sound like he didn't know what he was talking about. Just then, he felt like he was getting an idea, it was sudden, but after 20 minutes of staring into nothing he knew.

He'd become an author, and write nonfictional stories about his adventures and his life. How he met Yami, and things that evolve around ancient history and Egypt. He sighed with annoyance, as he felt that was the dumbest thing he's ever thought of. Perhaps he should become, an astronaut and travel the planets, trying to discover new life and things about the world. He then shook his head on the inside and said that was buffoonery. 'Ugh, why is this so hard! What do I want to do with my life what can I do? Where do I see myself in years to come, where? Where!?' He demanded inside his mind. Just then reality hit him like a brick, and he couldn't believe what he was thinking in that sense.

He knew that he wanted one thing and one thing only for his future, it was to be with Yami forever. It was to travel with Yami wherever Yami wish to go, for them to see the world together and discover things anew. It was the most magical thing and romantic thing he could think of. He thought he was being helplessly romantic but that couldn't really be determined, considering he felt it was just right for him. Although, he'd need the resources and the money, he'd soon discover that would be his career. Maybe he should be an artists, as he likes drawing, and like putting things together. Seeing landscapes and making shapes form into those things into artwork.

He then knew from that point, what he was going to write into his journal. He stop tapping his pen on the wooden table, hovering over the journal and then begun to write out his plans and things he wanted within his life. He considered these to be long term goals, something small he wished for to happen, but he wasn't going to reveal them to Yami until he accomplished them all. Afterwards, he was done writing and decided to read it aloud, to himself to make sure that it made sense towards him.

Journal Entry #36

Mutou, Yugi

2036, 20th June 

"_My heart aches with every decision I've ever made. It's been awhile hasn't it my fellow readers, I haven't been able to speak my mind for the past few weeks because of things I've been feeling. Emotional wise, I'm so confused with countless of possibilities that could happen in my life. I'm emotional drained and physically as well. I never can decide what I wish to become in life, for my grandpa it could be a master gamer and I could excel even higher in college. Even though that somewhat has potential it's not my long term achievement and goal I wish to pursue. _

_I have many other accomplishments I need to achieve with even greater heights and beliefs. I want to do this all with Yami, I want us to be together forever and I wish to go wherever he goes. He makes my body feel warm, my heart ache with love, and the compassion and sweet nether I feel when he's kissing me. The taste of honey, and smell of cologne that makes my nose tingle. He is the golden crown that I would allow to be above me, he's a true piece of art and the compelling feeling I've been longing for. He is everything I've wanted in someone and much more, through our endless connections. _

_I thought about something when I've been writing, I'm really good with instruments, and I've noticed I've had a passion for music. The piano is such a beautiful piece and it plays with keys that sound like melodies. I also love the guitar and the harp, the gentle strings that play when I'm around it so suddenly and the endlessly mixed messages that could be behind every note. My descriptions on how I wrangle every thing inside this journal, have shown I could also become an author. Creating greatness, and becoming an nonfictional writer, or even someone who dreams of fantastic fantasies. _

_In the end, I hope I don't sound silly when writing all of this. I hope that my dreams become reality, and I hope I can figure all of this out when I am gone rom this world and be happy about what I've done. I believe that's all I have for now, I have a list of the goals down so now I can reread this over again and again, until it becomes official. _

Inner monologue, Yugi Mutou.

Yugi had finished completing his aloud reading and soon he closed up his journal. He thought about hiding it back inside his drawer but realized he shouldn't. Instead he left it on his desk, because he realized he didn't need to hide his feelings any longer around Yami. He wanted Yami to read everything he was feeling and wanting. In the sense, he knew Yami would care and understood he's every desire and wish for him to think the same. For now only time would tell and that was something Yugi could wait for. A few hours had gone by, and Yami had eventually came home that afternoon. Checking the time, Yugi noticed that it was only 2:36pm and not a minute later.

Hearing the sounds of the door unlocking from the front and a man walking inside it. Yugi was in the kitchen and had a tablet on the counter. For some reason, Yugi wish to learn how to cook, as he was watching a cook channel, on the tablet. Yami had came inside as he felt exhausted and then looked to see Yugi was dressed in a pretty little apron. He moved towards the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Yugi slightly. Yugi blushed and then glanced around to see Yami behind him. "Hey! How was your job today?" He asked Yami cheerfully. "I'm exhausted, and I'm glad too be home. Mr. Zong gave me the hour early off." He said releasing his arm from Yugi. Walking over towards the sink he washed his hands quickly and then dried them and going into the fridge.

"Oh that's wonderful then. I'm sorry about you being exhausted but maybe you just need to relax." Yugi told him. He was paying attention for the most part but then decided to watch the video and follow the instructions. "What are you doing anyhow?" Yami asked confused. "Learning this lasagna recipe. I want to learn how to cook some foods. I found this cooking channel, so I'm determined to do it." Yugi then grabbed the season salt and started to pour some into his mixing bowl. Yami raising an eyebrow, and chuckled with a slight confusion still. He never seen Yugi be this productive with food before, normally Yugi was just in his room reading, or writing something. "That's interesting, a hobby then? You've grown into a cook my beautiful flower?" Yami said winking cutely.

Yugi turned around while mixing the bowl together and smiled nicely, as he laughed with him. The two shared a small laughter together before Yugi started speaking again. "Something like that, I've decided I want to do something while your at work at least. I'll soon look for a job myself, but I haven't found anything of interest lately. I suppose I'm just a picky person." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess so, but that's fine, as long as one of us is working, but I have to say it's sexy and attractive to see you in that apron." He told Yugi with a smooth tone. Yugi's heart rated sped up and his face streak with embarrassment at Yami's comment about him. He felt so weird whenever Yami gave such a sexual tone comment and it made his heart and legs feel like jelly.

"I—" Yugi couldn't finish his statement, but soon found the video to start putting the lasagna in the oven. He squealed as he spoke frantically "hey! I missed some of the video! Oh your distracting me! Go away." He said as he rewinded the video. Yami laughed aloud covering his mouth softly and grabbing his juice and walking out the kitchen. He then went upstairs, and went down into Yugi's room, and started taking off his shoes and jacket. He sighed with relief as he was glad to be home other than being out and about. Yugi didn't know this but Yami was just as happy being with Yugi as much as Yugi was with him.

Although, Yami wasn't very talkative of it, he wanted to show his affections other ways and more romantically. He realized when he was coming home, that a lot of couples went on dates and outings together. Perhaps, Yami could do that with Yugi without Yugi knowing of this matter, he wanted to do something special with him as he had gotten paid today as well. Yami was a hard worker, and he didn't know that people around here worked to make ends meet, but he had this nervousness inside him. He knew that eventually Yugi would go to college and he didn't know if he could handle that farewell. He got up from the bed and went over to the window looking out from it. He then slid it opened and then climb out of the window and got into the roof top.

The cold breeze around him felt good because he felt so hot for some reason. The wind trailing through his layers of hair, and his eyes narrowing down so the dust wouldn't get inside them. He saw the horizon and knew that it was the most gorgeous thing he's ever seen on this planet. So many thoughts romantically that went inside his mind, to make it special for Yugi was his true intention. He didn't need advice for it, but he knew he wanted it to be a secret so he'd have to plan for it tomorrow. Maybe an entire day, with Yugi just him and Yugi alone forever and always. Yes that would be perfect for him and Yugi to do that together. He softly smirked to himself and closed his eyes laying down on the rooftop.

For every moment there is beauty inside it, for every hour there is kindness in someone's heart, he felt that Yugi had all of those qualities and more. What if Yami wanted more in that life than in the one he had before. He never saw Yugi more romantic than he did when they made love together, would they ever be able to do it again. Yami opened his eyes and dreamt of that moment and what would come after that. Marriage? Something that most people do when they are truly in love with one another. It might be taking things farther than they needed to, but only time would tell when it came around. For now, Yami was happy with what things were becoming and that was good enough for him.


	18. Dinner

The evening on that Tuesday came when it was hitting 7:34pm while Yami had dosed off. He was sleeping on the rooftop, not realizing he was until it was getting colder outside. His eyes opened fluttering for a faint moment, and he could barely see for a second. Barely vision, for the light was coming down from the moonlight. He slowly opened them more and yawned softly closing his mouth over his mouth. He blinked a few times, and the wind was howling softly in his ear. He started to sit up, and rubbed his back as it was somewhat in pain.

For some reason, he felt uneasy because of the dream he was dreaming about. It was the same nightmare before, where it was a stranger talking about playing a game. Although it was darker and deeper than the last time. Inside the millennium puzzle, he ran around trying to find an exit only to be trapped at a dead end. As soon as he turned around the darkness surrounded him as he opened his eyes from it. He then heard faint noises, almost like an call from inside the house. He turned around his head, piercing his gentle eyes at the window.

He turned his body slightly, and saw that Yugi had came into his room. He then looked around calling Yami's name endlessly, with a nervousness and frighten tone. "Yami! Yami where are you, oh gosh please be safe." He said scared for his partner. Yami had then went closer to the window and opened it more so he could see Yugi. Yugi was still in his apron he was wearing hours ago, and must've came upstairs to check on Yami for some reason out of curiosity. Yami smirked and chuckled softly at his partner speaking with a calm tone.

"Do not worry partner I am right here. I haven't gone far from you." Yami said nonchalantly, but playfully. Yugi then widened with surprise as he didn't know Yami was outside on the rooftop right from the window. He scratched his head softly, with a tilted head from what he didn't comprehend. Yugi didn't mind it however, he was just more so happy that Yami was okay and nothing happened to him. Climbing through back inside Yugi's room, Yugi had walked up happily smiling with his cheeks puffed. "I have completed the lasagna and our dinner awaits us!" He told Yami. Yami was thrilled that Yugi had found something he enjoyed doing, as he was happy his partner was just in a better mood.

After all the grieving and the frustration that went around for the past weeks, it was finally settling down. He somewhat felt that Yugi was compressing his emotions, and trying not to think about the sadness. He still remembered his reaction at the hospital, and how he was so nonchalant, and mild tone about his grandfather passing away. Perhaps, he could've experienced a break through and didn't bother thinking it through all the way, or he could've really felt how he felt. He didn't want to question it at the time anyhow, he would whether have Yugi to himself.

"That's great partner!" Yami exclaimed. Yugi then made a small nod and cheerfully started walking out the room and down the hallway. Yami following behind him, took a small glance back at the window, he was sitting inside. Sighing gently, he closed the door behind him and made his way where Yugi was. Yugi speaking aloud, rushed into the kitchen and the food smelled delicious. "Hurry! Before it gets cold. I got us the food, the side and the drinks. I'm really want you to try the lasagna though and tell me what you think." Yugi told him. Yami walked into the kitchen, and nodded with delight, and grabbed a fork and his plate. 'It smells delicious' Yami thought to himself. 'Although, lets see how it actually taste, it probably taste just as good.' He thought more.

He without hesitation, took some lasagna and placed some inside his mouth. His eyes widened, as he felt himself wishing to throw it up. This was a disgusting taste, almost tasting like dry bones, or something revolting. Yugi smiled as he felt Yami was enjoying himself, but looked at him more, as Yami's left eye started to twitch. "W—what's wrong? Don't you like it?" Yugi asked him with a little worry. Yami didn't know what to say for a second, he was nervous and didn't wish to hurt Yugi's feelings about his dish. Yugi had a gut feeling however, and assumed Yami didn't like it anyways. "It's horrible isn't it? I'm sorry, Yami. I guess I should've used salt instead of vinegar like the lady said. Although, I couldn't find any salt, so I had to improvise."

Yami tried to swallow the food, as it was a sour taste, down his throat. Food that was left out in the dirt, and then coughed up by a dog to eat the leftovers. He swallowed hard and his tone in which you could tell the food was bad showed. "N—no, no. It—it's was— decent... perhaps I just need water!" He told Yugi with a fast paste towards the fridge. He then reached inside and grab a bottle of water and opened it quickly. Jugging down the water, as if he was completely dehydrated. "If it was decent why do you need water so badly?" Yugi asked with his arms crossed, and eyebrow raised. Yami spit the water out, into the sink, as it sprayed like a hose, and then he wiped his mouth clean.

"I—uhh" Yami said chuckling from nervousness and embarrassment. Yugi sighed with disappointment but also just with calmness as well. "I suppose I'm not a good cook after all." He baffled. "It's okay Yugi, you have to continue to practice in order to improve more." He told him with his hand rested gently on his shoulder. "I guess so, I just didn't think one small missing ingredient would ruin our dinner together." Yugi said gently. Looking down at the ground, with soft eyes, making Yami feel completely bad about him doing what he did. "Hey, lets just call something over. A umm-" Yami pondered for a moment. He didn't know what it was called, when you wanted to order something without leaving home.

" A delivery?" Yugi said keeping his arms crossed. "Yeah! Let's do that instead. But keep practicing partner don't let one bad food experience stop you from making more. I'm sure if we had salt it would've been a wonderful dish." Yami said happily. Yugi then smiled softly, and then his eyes mellowed. He had a reassurance tone, as he looked at Yami when he spoke it. "Great! I shall keep trying and make you test all my food experiences." Yugi said walking off. Yami's eyes widened once more after hearing his partner exclaimed that. He felt himself sickening again, and he wanted to throw up. Holding his mouth, and then rushing off to the bathroom quickly.

Some time had past, and Yami and Yugi had finished their Asian food, that was crab Ragu, fish and kebabs. They were sitting in the living room when they were watching a movie together. A simple romance movie they selected together, as the two was somewhat cuddle up on the couch. Yami was behind Yugi, as he was resting on the arm of the couch, and Yugi had his head leaning against Yami's chest. They wrapped into the blanket, and relaxing with the lamp on with its dimmed settling, and the television sound, somewhat low. Yugi had picked up his drink, and dipped his juice for a moment and looked at the time.

Realizing it was now going to be morning time soon, he then turned his head to Yami. Yami had fallen asleep, by accident during the movie, as Yugi didn't notice the entire time. He'd assume, he must've just recently fell asleep, as the movie was coming to a close. He then, slowly got up from his relaxing position, and then sat up on the couch. Leaning to grab the remote, he pressed the pause button on the movie, and then the stop button to end it. Feeling Yugi's gestures softly, Yami grunted a little in his sleep, and then mumble some things that made it frighting. "N—no, please— stay— stay away from me." Yami said quietly. Yugi eyes peeled when he heard Yami in his sleep, and got a little worried about him.

He gently touched Yami's arm, as Yami jolted out of his sleep with a soft ah. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm here Yami." Yugi told him. Yami was breathing a little off, but he soon calmed down, and then looked around. "Why the movie stop?" Yami asked him. "You fell asleep." Yugi replied back. "I did?" Yami asked. "Yes you did." Yugi told him. Yugi was someone's surprised to see that Yami didn't know he had fallen asleep during the movie. He'd assume he must've just be very exhausted and didn't know he did until he did. Yugi turned around on the couch more, Yami sitting up now, as they were both silent for a moment. "What were you dreaming about? I heard you screaming out in your sleep." Yugi told him. It was somewhat, embarrassing to say the least that Yugi heard that.

Of course, he couldn't control it, he didn't even understand his own dream. For a moment he wasn't about to tell Yugi anything, but if he didn't he knew Yugi wouldn't stop bugging him. "I don't know. I've had these nightmares on and off, and I don't know why. It's about dueling, I suppose. Someone wanting to game with me and trapping me and then—" Yami couldn't finish, he was drawing a blank staring into nothing. "And then?" Yugi asked placing his hand gently on Yami's. Yami soften his eyes closing them and then sighing with an irritation. "That's just it, it's over. I eventually wake up after that. I can't say who's inside the dream, it's just a shadow figure." He told Yugi.

Yugi looked over at Yami, with a caring face expression. The gentle aroma that he had around his body, and his eyes with beautiful orbs in them. Sparking shimmer, a gleam of hope and kindness, purity that he only had. Yami couldn't help but stare at his beauty, Yami before they got together, didn't see each other even after Yami had saved him from Aigami. He was gone for at least a few months, so over that time, Yugi had aged and became into a fine wine, that passed with elegance. He was now 19, and though he had graduated this year, he was now moving into college and moving on. The thought made him grab Yugi's wrist softly and Yugi eyes got bigger. "Yami was afraid to lose Yugi, after all this time and that's not what he wanted to happen ever.

"I'm sorry partner I just—" Yami told him.

"You just what? Atem, please tell me." Yugi said pushing his body closer to Yami's.

"I just don't want to lose you, the months shall be coming soon, and I never want you and I to be separated ever." He told Yugi staring at him with hopeful eyes. Yugi smiled and his cheeks turned a bright reddish color. He then leaned closer to Yami and used his right hand placing it on his cheek. "Atem, you shall never lose me. I love you, and when I go to college I don't plan on leaving your side." Yugi said confidently. Yami at that moment, his heart went softer and calmer, but he was curious about what he was speaking. "Really?" Yami said confused. "Of course! I don't intend, to allow us to be separated anymore. We've been that way for too long, and I plan on finding us a way to be together always." He told Yami finally.

Yami was relieved to hear Yugi say those wrangles, and immediately gave off his aurora tone. His composer relaxed, and his body calmed down as well. His eyes gave that narrow sexual look, that was both handsome and gorgeous. His smirk with a softness in it, he used both his hands onto Yugi's cheeks. "I'm glad partner, I'm happy you want what I want." He told Yugi. He then leaned in kissing Yugi once, and Yugi closing his eyes as he felt Yami's lips. Yugi then slowly moved his hands feeling on Yami's chest, and up towards his shoulders. Gripping softly, and then moving his hands around Yami's neck and tighten it so he couldn't escape. Yami then moving his hands to Yugi's lower waistline, and the two becoming closer in body.

They slowly started to make out with one another, kisses they're lips against each other. Yami using his tongue to twist around and slide inside Yugi's mouth. Yugi blushing as he felt this motion, and thoughts swimming in his head. 'I hate when he does this, it makes it almost impossible to resist him.' He told himself. Yami then feels himself pressing Yugi back, against the couch. Now Yugi starting to lay down on the bed, followed by Yami going on top of him. He then has Yami on top of him, Yugi's legs then opens up, and wraps around Yami's waistline. Yami then stops kissing Yugi's lips, his saliva dripping down somewhat from Yugi's mouth and against his cheeks.

He then makes his way towards Yugi's neck line, and cheekbone. Kisses and biting somewhat against his skin, Yugi heart started to pound, faster as he felt it racing with Yami's pressure. His hands start to tremble lightly, feeling Yami's sweet kisses and bites against him, he wanted to mumble but couldn't find words. Yami then makes his way to his neck, and kisses his skin softly, biting down on his neck as well, then licking it. Yugi tosses his head to the side, for full access for Yami to do what he wanted. He then felt soft moans try and escape his mouth, his eyes closed feeling passionate in the moment.

The television was still on however as the "DVD" symbol was on the screen. Awaiting for another dvd to be placed inside, as the lights still dimmed down low for small lighting. As Yugi laid there he felt a pressure against Yami's pants, and yelp within his mind, feeling his arousal so pressed up against him. He didn't know how to react by blush more his cheeks turning bright red and reddish that made him start to sweat. Yami then moved his head up, after he was finished with Yugi's neck, and then stare at Yami with soft eyes. "You truly are beautiful, you've age so beautifully, I could never be more happy than I am right now." Yami proclaimed.

Yugi eyes made glimmers within them, as he smirked in a way, small grin about it as well. He then kissed Yami's lips gently, and felt his lips start to part so he could speak actual words. "Oh Yami, you truly are someone I love. Please it's been awhile can we—" he said, trying to swallow his embarrassment. Yami however smirked sexually, as he knew what Yugi was about to say. He didn't realize Yugi was hungry this time for passion and sex, considering they've done it twice now. Nevertheless, Yami didn't bother arguing about it, he felt he'd do it anyways, because he wanted to always pleasure Yugi no matter what. Yami then started to take off Yugi's apron he was wearing the whole time, as Yugi's sits up and allowed him to take it off.

He then reaches for Yugi's shirt and takes it off with ease, as Yugi does the same to Yami by unbutton his shirt. Yugi watching how Yami's body was so muscular and toned, it was completely compelled to resist it. Yami kissing Yugi again as he couldn't resist his lips, soften and tinder like kissing a babies cheek. He longed for Yugi, more with each lick, bite and kiss he designed upon him. Yugi completely enjoyed himself, he loved everything about how Yami was being towards him. He realized he opened up more, when they started to become more comfortable with doing sexual things. Yugi never realized, he'd enjoy this so much, he did however tell Yami that he was a pervert though, and liked being kinky.

The blush of that remembrance made him squeal, as Yami was kissing on him and then stopped. Both of them shirtless, as Yami had his hands gripped within Yugi's pants, gave a usually expression. "You Okay? Did I do something wrong." Yami expatiated. Yugi didn't know what to say from that point, but he then simply gulped and just spoke nimbly. "No-No, it was nothing. I was just thinking about what a freak I am." Yugi nip his lip with a little uneasy. Then hearing small chortles from Yami, as he couldn't help it. "Pff- Ha, Ha." He continued. "Hey! It's not funny!" Yugi pouted somewhat. "Aww, don't worry Aibou, I shall ease those urges in the most "helpful" way possible." Yami said teasingly.

He winked at Yugi, as Yugi widened his big purple eyes and then felt Yami's embrace against his lips. He then kissed him once again, but this time went deeper putting his hands down Yugi's pants and into his briefs. Feeling his dick, started to harden, as Yami's was getting hard as well. The two, then blushed with hot cheeks, and the sweat becoming unbearable for them both. Yami and Yugi now were in the mood to continue. Pulling down Yugi's pants along with his briefs exposing his bare body once again. Yugi doing the same to Yami, as Yami without hesitation instantly stuck is arousal into Yugi.

Yugi then yelp aloud, with pleasure, as the sounds of the thrust began. He's moans escaping without even breathes, trembling around him and his body, tingling. He felt the luxury from Yami's body up against his. His eyes watering down now, with tears of desire and lust he always wanted. Yami holding down Yugi's thighs somewhat, and continuously thrusting into him more and more. The slapping, clapping, and pounding sounds escaping and echoing around the room. The couch making small squeaking noises, shaking from the bouncing on top of it. Yugi's embrace for his mouth as he was begging for more, for Yami to continue and punishing him.

Yami went deeper, into him making his shank swollen from the in and out he was receiving. He moaned from this, and continue to let out small pants from it. "Ah~ Yami, yes faster." He ventilated. Yami then widened Yugi's legs at an angle, as he laid beside him, and fucked him sideways, gripping Yugi's thighs lightly. Dinner had turned into a magically night, that allowed them to feel for the lust they wanted. Yami grunted sexually, moaning to himself hearing Yugi continue to moan his name. Yami went faster and faster, Yugi's member going back and forth smacking his body, as it somewhat hurt by the fast motions.

Nevertheless, that didn't stop him from turning his head and drilling his tongue into Yami's. Yami, panting from his exhaustion, and then grabbing Yugi's neck firmly, in a choking kink. Yugi beginning to whine, from the beating his anus was receiving but couldn't stop the enjoyment he was being delivered. At least an hour or so has gone by then, and Yami had cum within Yugi's anus once more. As Yugi had cum before than, and the two was laid out on the floor. Somehow they manage to fall down, after they both had cum from another. Yami then got up, without pain at all, as he didn't feel that exhausted anymore.

He was once again satisfied by his own deeds, and then grabbed Yugi so he could help him up. Yugi had his eyes closed, as Yami held him within his arms. He wanted to make sure every time he didn't hurt Yugi by doing this, but it seemed Yugi never told him so. "You sure I did not hurt you this time?" Yami asked Yugi. "I am sure, I loved it. I couldn't stop, resisting." He told Yami helplessly. Yami simply chuckled to himself, and placed upon him yet another smirk that he was relieved that Yugi was okay. They soon got back on the couch, as Yami reached for the blanket that was next to the couch. He then pulled it over both of him and Yugi, and the two cuddle watching yet another movie together.


	19. Connections

Fast asleep when the dawn broke on Wednesday morning, it had been along day it felt. It was completely, dull outside, and it seemed like it wasn't even morning time. Once again clouds seemed to be the theme of the hour of every day. Yami and Yugi laid restless, together on the couch after they're encoring the night before. Yami was behind Yugi on the couch somewhat snoring, but it wasn't very loud.

Yugi was snoozing in front of Yami, and had his head laying on Yami's arm. The television once again made that dvd symbol as they both fell asleep after the movie ended. Just as they were resting, a knock on the door happened. They didn't move at first, as they were too deep in sleep. However, the sound of the door knocking once again happened, and Yugi eyes opened. He didn't know at first, but soon, he materialized the sound and his eyes jolted open.

He didn't know who it could possibly be at this time of the hour. He hadn't told anyone to come over, and he surely didn't expect visitors at least not from the friends he knew. So he couldn't possibly think of who it would be. Yugi then slowly sat up and then got up from the couch, unaware he was still nude. He then felt a breeze, and coldness as he walked, almost like he was sitting on ice, or in an ice box. He looked down, noticed his undressed attire and immediately grabbed a pillow.

"Eep!" Yugi exclaimed astonished that he could possibly forget so quickly about his body. He heard the knock once more and then yelled with haste.

"Just a second please!" He told the unidentifiable person.

He then went quickly to Yami and shook him. "Yami! Yami get up! Someone's knocking!" Yugi shouted. Although Yami didn't move much, he simply turned over in the covers, and went back asleep. Yugi scuffled and then went quickly upstairs and went to find some clothing.

About several minutes after, he had came back dressed in some sweatpants and a tan top. This was much better than being bare nude and going to the door like that. He went to the door quickly unlocking it to see who was possibly knocking like they lost their damn minds. He opened it up, and his eyes surprised to see Joey there.

"Hey hey! Pal! What are ya sleeping in?! Joey announced. He then soon walked inside before Yugi could even speak back, startled and extremely confused, Yugi followed him carefully.

"J-Joey? What are you doing here? Wow, is this a dream?" He asked him. Joey raised an eyebrow and then winked with a chuckle in his throat. "If it was I'm sure I would've walked into you and Yami doing something freaky." He told him laughing.

Yugi blushed by that comment and felt completely abashed. "Hey! I—"

"Ha! Ha! Get up pal! It's me your old pal Joey! Joey Wheeler!" Joey had pounced on Yami as he saw him laying on the couch, and Yugi waved his arms around trying to stop him before he did so. It was too late however Joey fell down on Yami as Yami jolted up fast and fell off the couch.

"Hey! Haha, Yugi if you wanted a second round, all you had to do is ask." A streak of embarrassment came across his pale skinned face. Feeling compelled and frozen. Noticing that it wasn't Yugi, but Joey jumping on him. They all frozen up seeing Yami bare and nude. Joey's eyes widened fumbling, and studdering as he pointed down at Yami's member.

"GEEEE!!!! Hey hey whoa! What the hell happened to your damn clothes man!"

Joey felt ashamed, amused and in someway guilty for coming inside and pouncing on Yami. Although he wasn't aware that Yami would be naked and sleeping on the couch in such a way.

"Where's my clothes!? What about what the hell is wrong with you! Jumping on me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack Joey! Yami screamed.

Yugi watched this entire thing unfolded, and didn't know whether to yell at Yami or Joey. He felt he should stay out of it, but that's what the old Yugi would've done. For some reason, in a strange way he felt more confident that he ever did before. So what he said next was a shock for both Yami and Joey.

"What Yami and I do on our personal time, is none of your business Joey. Perhaps we weren't finish and just about to go for round two." Yugi told him.

They both blushed hearing Yugi speak those words, as Joey freaked out even more, and shook his hands in shameful way.

"Whoa whoa! If you guys were gonna do it more why'd you let me in?"

"Because you wouldn't stop knocking no doubt." Yami said nonchalantly rolling his eyes.

Joey looked over at him, making an irritation glance over at Yami with his smart remark comment. However he didn't bother commenting back, so he simple shrugged.

Yami then got up and grabbed a blanket wrapping it around himself. He didn't really make a big deal about Joey or anyone for that matter seeing him naked. He was used to being exposed, in ancient Egypt and they had sex outside for crying aloud. It was actually natural and very well known for people to do these things. Yami had a sense that he didn't like clothing anyways, they felt like an imprisonment with his body.

"Yami please go put some clothes on, so Joey can't see your butt again." Yugi asked Yami nicely.

"Fine." Yami told Yugi and went upstairs to her clothing.

"Thank God. I thought I'd have to stare at his naked ass for the rest of my life." He thought scratching his head gently.

Yugi rolled his eyes softly, and turned to Joey still trying to think why he was even here. "Joey what are you even doing here? You have yet to even answer that question." He told him. "I'm here because I haven't seen you in awhile pal. Truth is, I your grandpa and other things have been on my mind. I felt bad about not being there for ya. It seems like everyone has been so busy lately no one seems to think of our bond anymore." Joey looking down sadly spoke.

Yugi then felt this sadness, in a way he completely understood Joey and at the same time he didn't. Joey was always someone who wanted to become the best duelist in the world. He wanted to keep dueling, because he'd practically put his job on the line just to do so. Even then, Yugi felt the pain he was feeling, but he didn't bother saying it because it would only make him feel more down. "I understand Joey." He finally said. "However, everyone's just— busy being what they wanna be. I'm sure we all wish the same thing. One day, we'll be able to hang out with another."

Yugi wanted to say it with confidence and reassurance but it still came out hesitantly. "Hmph, I doubt it. Even you don't know that Yug. You say it so sad and so unsure." Joey added. Yugi tried saying something but choked on it in the end, feeling his hands grip his elbows when he crossed them. They both silently sat there because, they didn't know what to say to each other then, it was this awkward moment for now and then Joey sighing and laughing from randomness.

"Alright now that this awkward weird moment is over, how about you, I and the gang all plan for a time out. We all need to at least spend one good evening together before we all go to college. It's coming so close ya know." Joey said happily.

"That sounds like a good idea Joey, but it can't be to soon. I have a lot going on right now, and it's kind of personal so—"

"So! When haven't I ever not been there for you. I'll even be there with you for your grandpa, no exceptions." Joey said firmly.

Yugi eyes widened as he didn't realize he had been pushing his friends away. He was so focused on doing this pain on his own, he shifted from being friendly to being alone. It made him sad, and wish to feel guilty in a way. So he decided to simply smile and chuckle with a relief that Joey was being who he normally was. He then nodded at Joey in an understanding way, and felt himself become more open now. He was going to give up in the end, but soon realized that his friends wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Alright Joey, I'd like that thank you. It would be nice to have my friends there for me when the time comes." Yugi told Joey.

"Great! Than I'll look forward to it. Don't worry pal, I'm sure your grandpa will be strong. In the meantime, imma make some phone calls and get knuckleheads like Tristan to pick up his goddamn phone." He said smashing his fingers on his cell phone.

Yami and came back downstairs with clothes on this time and a small baggie. He then walked over to Yugi and kissed his forehead softly. Yugi blushed instantly, and looked up at Yami with a calm expression.

"I have just remembered that I need to be heading to work. I didn't envisage it at the time, but now I really have to go unfortunately. I love you, Aibou." Yami told Yugi.

"I love you too, Atem. Please come home safe and sound, and I shall see you soon." Yugi said cheerfully.

Yami then walked past Yugi and Joey, heading towards the door. Yami then grabbed the doorknob and looked back at Joey and smirked. Joey then nodded giving a thumbs up and Yami walked out the house closing it behind him. Joey then put his hand on his hip, staring at the door still as Yugi looked at him in a way that made it confusing. He didn't know if something was wrong, or if Joey was having his weird zoning out, I'm just being a weirdo moments. So Yugi felt himself obligated to say something or even make a slight noise.

"Joey? Is something wrong." Yugi asked.

"Huh? Oh no it's nothing. It's just weird ya know."

"What's weird?"

"Seeing Yami, walk around."

"Oh?" Yugi said with a fizzled expression that he was curious to know what Joey meant.

"It's just I'm so use to seeing Yami and yugi together. In the same body, able to understand every and anything you guys have together. It was an inseparable thing, a feeling no one could ever feel besides you two." Joey said closing his eyes, then turning to Yugi smiling.

" I guess what I mean is, is that it's just nice, to see Yami able to be able to feel things on his own. To have his own body once again, and not be a 3000 year old walking talking spirit." He laughed with a grin.

Yugi then joined in with a little chuckle, but he then looked at the door as well. He felt that Joey was right in a way, Yami never really had a body of his own, not since they had to duel on opposites sides. Now, Yami on his own, doing his own thing, it felt strange and unique to see Yami doing his own thing and doing things he enjoyed doing. It was a new experience not just for Yami but for all of his friends and Yugi included. Overall, Yugi and Joey both knew that Yami was happy this way, he wasn't away from Yugi at all, and he could enjoy life once again in a whole different way.

"Hmph" Joey said sighing with indignation. "Welp it looks like I gotta go. I'm needed down at the shop, and then I'm on my way to this dueling tournament." He said winking at Yugi and heading to the door.

"Okay, that sounds exciting in a way." Yugi told Joey.

"Yeah, the dueling part but not this shop, I can already see Mr. Hanz having me for dinner with a side of "your fired!" On my grave." Joey said nervously. He then opened his door and walked outside, as it wasn't as cloudy as it was early this morning, but it started to have sunlight. Yugi had made another laughter at Joey's comment about his job, and then watched him walk out the door, as he followed. Joey then turned and glanced back at Yugi as he spoke to Yugi.

"Yug, do me a favor and never change."

"Huh.?"

"No matter how far we go from another, no matter the dangerous, the obstacles, the ups the downs, never change yourself. Ever." Joey said with a stern tone. It was a tone in which was serious as well, as he wanted him to try and really get what he was getting at. Although, he knew Yugi comprehend what he meant always and Yugi gave a serious look back with a narrow eye.

"I promise Joey, thank you for visiting me. It was always nice to see you." Yugi told Joey.

Joey then got back on his bike and grabbed his duel disk from the inside of the bike. He then put it on his wrist and then gave Yugi a thumbs up as well and peddling off fast into the distance. Yugi watched him, the wind softly blowing, as he smiled seeing his friend bike away. He was joyed and thrilled to have that type of motivation even if it was just from one person, but Joey was someone he cared for more than any other person. He was so happy to know that Joey had his back with whatever came his way, and Yugi always had his.

Yugi then closed the door back into the game shop, and then didn't know what to do now. He felt he had just been bored all over again. For a moments in the pondering, he snapped his fingers and quickly went upstairs into his room. He reached down underneath is bed and pulled out his laptop. He had completely forgotten about this damn thing, and soon realized he could've connected with his friends online this entire time. He then opened it up turning it on, and clicking on his social media website he normally got on.

The screen popped up with information about himself and this his friends list of people he had on there as well. If he knew his friends schedule he knew that Téa was at home, along with Aigami, Ryou, and maybe Tristan if they weren't busy with active duties. He decided he'd invite everyone into the chatroom, where he could make a group discussion and Joey wouldn't have to call everyone individually. He then clicked on invites, and soon popped up everyone's name into the chat.

Mutoumā

Hey guys! It's me! Yugi! How are you? I haven't seen you guys in forever! I miss you!

Ri ~youbakurari ｰ is typing . . .

Hansamutorisutan is typing . . .

Eregantodansā Téa is typing . . .

Hansamutorisutan

Hey Yug! Wassup! I haven't seen you in forever too! How you've been?

Ri ~youbakurari ｰ

Same hey guys, I'm glad I was online, I've been busy doing my writing books. So I haven't gotten the chance to speak to you all.

Eregantodansā Téa

That's fine, Ryou we know you can get busy. I've been busy myself, my mentor has issued me broadway dancing! I'll soon be able to dance on Broadway it'll be exciting!

Mutoumā

That's great Téa! I'm so happy for you.

Eregantodansā Téa

Thanks Yugi! So how have you been?

Mutoumā

Mmm, I've been okay. I just have a lot going on right now. Although, I ran into Joey today, he really inspired me to do things and he helped me with a little sadness I was feeling. However I'm better now.

Ri ~youbakurari ｰ is typing . . .

Hansamutorisutan is typing . . .

Eregantodansā Téa is typing . . .

Hansamutorisutan

Oh? That's good that blockheaded Joey was there. Imma kick his ass in this new video game we bought. You should join us Yug! It's funnnn.

Eregantodansā Téa

Please Tristan, Yugi doesn't wish to fry his brain like you and Joey's have already been disintegrated.

Hansamutorisutan

Hey! I have a brain! It's somewhere. . .

Hansamutorisutan is typing . . .

Hansamutorisutan

Maybe not inside my brain! But it's somewhere, wait!

Hansamutorisutan is typing . . .

Hansamutorisutan

Shutup Téa!

Eregantodansā Téa

.

Ri ~youbakurari ｰ is typing . . .

Ri ~youbakurari ｰ

Lol

Mutoumā is typing . . .

Mutoumā

It's nice to see nothing has changed for you all.

Mutoumā is typing . . .

Mutoumā

Wait! Ryou!

Ri ~youbakurari ｰ is typing . . .

Ri ~youbakurari ｰ

Yes Yugi?

Mutoumā

You said you were a writer?

Ri ~youbakurari ｰ

Mhm! I do writing down at the Shuppan raitā gyōkai! It's a great place. I actually have a job there, make very good money, and it also helps me improve on writing skills and my ideas for better growth.

Eregantodansā Téa is typing . . .

Eregantodansā Téa

That's great Ryou! Sounds like a nice job, seems like you have things going for you. I do gotta say I never seen you as a writer though, it's astonishing.

Ri ~youbakurari ｰ is typing . . .

Mutoumā is typing . . .

Hansamutorisutan is typing . . .

Ri ~youbakurari ｰ

Yeah, I'm really into it. I actually have published a book already it's called "Watashi no naka no yami" it's nonfictional, based on true events about my personal life. I also have you guys inside the book as well.

Hansamutorisutan is typing . . .

Hansamutorisutan

Did you get my handsome side?

Eregantodansā Téa is typing . . .

Eregantodansā Téa

You don't have a handsome side you idiot.

Hansamutorisutan is typing . . .

Hansamutorisutan

Mutoumā is typing . . .

Mutoumā

That's amazing, Ryou! I was actually thinking about becoming a writer myself. I've always had a thing for writing and my creativity but I guess I never really confident enough in myself.

Ri ~youbakurari ｰ is typing . . .

Ri ~youbakurari ｰ

Oh don't think that way Yugi! Your an amazing person with a huge personality. I'm sure you can become a writer. If your interested you can come down by the place I work, and we can discuss it further.

Mutoumā is typing . . .

Mutoumā

Really!?

Mutoumā is typing . . .

Mutoumā

Omg! That would be great! Thanks Ryou!

Ri ~youbakurari ｰ is typing . . .

Ri ~youbakurari ｰ

No problem!

Ri ~youbakurari ｰ is typing . . .

Ri ~youbakurari ｰ

Anyways, I gtg guys, I have to finish this book by next week so it can be published in time. It was nice seeing you guys!

Mutoumā is typing . . .

Hansamutorisutan is typing . . .

Eregantodansā Téa is typing . . .

Mutoumā

Bye Ryou!

Hansamutorisutan

Later Gator!

Eregantodansā Téa

Bye hun! Nice seeing you.

Ri ~youbakurari ｰ left the chat.

Hansamutorisutan is typing . . .

Hansamutorisutan

That's good you wanna become a writer Yugi! I'd buy your books any time. I'm glad things are working out for you though seriously.

Mutoumā is typing . . .

Mutoumā

Really? Well, I don't know if I really wanna become a writer, but I can give it a shot. Thanks for the encouragement though.

Hansamutorisutan is typing . . .

Hansamutorisutan

Of course!

Hansamutorisutan is typing . . .

Hansamutorisutan

You should tell Yami to make an account on here so we can all talk as a group. Even though we far away by distant we aren't far in friendship.

Eregantodansā Téa is typing . . .

Eregantodansā Téa

That's for sure!

Mutoumā is typing . . .

Mutoumā

You guys are right! Our bond is unbreakable! It shall always be unbreakable. It's now what? . . . 3pm here. Yami should be coming home soon. I've been on here for at least two hours didn't even notice. Lol

Hansamutorisutan is typing . . .

Hansamutorisutan

Time flies when your chilling with your friends pal.

Hansamutorisutan is typing . . .

Hansamutorisutan

But I actually gtg myself!

Eregantodansā Téa is typing . . .

Eregantodansā Téa

Go where?

Hansamutorisutan is typing . . .

Hansamutorisutan

Shit go eat! ️

Hansamutorisutan is typing . . .

Hansamutorisutan

Later friends.

Hansamutorisutan left the chat.

Eregantodansā Téa is typing . . .

Eregantodansā Téa

Ugh what a pig. .

Eregantodansā Téa is typing . . .

Eregantodansā Téa

It is very nice to know you want to do something creativity though Yugi. I'm proud of you.

Mutoumā is typing . . .

Mutoumā

Thanks Téa.

Mutoumā is typing . . .

Mutoumā

It was nice speaking with you guys, I feel much better.

Eregantodansā Téa is typing . . .

Eregantodansā Téa

I'm glad!

Eregantodansā Téa is typing . . .

Eregantodansā Téa

I do miss you and the gang. I want us all to hangout before college comes and destroys us all.

Mutoumā is typing . . .

Mutoumā

Joey said the same thing. We will, I just well, we all need to just find time where we aren't smothered with work and things. I'm sure it'll be soon though.

Eregantodansā Téa is typing . . .

Eregantodansā Téa

Yeah, I'm sure it will be as well. Sounds like a plan.

Mutoumā is typing . . .

Mutoumā

. . . Well, I guess I better go.

Mutoumā is typing . . .

Mutoumā

Goodbye Téa.

Eregantodansā Téa is typing . . .

Eregantodansā Téa

Oh? Um—okay.

Eregantodansā Téa is typing . . .

Eregantodansā Téa

Goodbye Yugi. ️

Mutoumā left the chat.

Yugi left the chat as he felt completely weird being alone with Téa now. Even after her and him had they're talk in the park, it didn't make it any less awkward. He never knew what to say, and from that moment he didn't know how to feel around her anymore. 'Shouldn't I just be happy her and I are friends still? I mean, she does have a boyfriend and so do I. So why do I still feel weird around her?' He thought to himself. He simply logout out of the social chat app, and sighed when he flopped down on the bed.

Thinking about it overwhelmed him a little and he didn't want that tension when Yami came home. He simply decided he'd just forget about it, and try and think of the positive stuff that happened. Ryou informing him of the job he had made him happy because he could go visit him tomorrow about it. He hasn't seen Ryou in a long time, and practically went invisible when they graduated high school together. He then got up and looked at his tv leaning over to his desk and grabbing the remote. Turning it on, he relaxed on the bed, satisfied that he felt something would go right in his personal life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Author Notes:_

_Japanese Translations _

_Mutoumā means: Mutou Gamer _

_Ri ~youbakurari ｰ means: Ryou Bakura Writer_

_Hansamutorisutan means: Handsome Tristan _

_Eregantodansā Téa means: Elegant Dancer Téa_

_Shuppan raitā gyōkai Means: Publishing Writer industry _

_Watashi no naka no yami" means: The darkness inside me._


	20. Career Paths

The sound of the front door had started to open, as it was creaking softly. Yami, walked into the house he was a little tired from all of the customers he was dealing with today. He was completely annoyed and never realized there was humans who could annoy him. He felt he was discovering more things about him than he normally didn't think about himself. For one annoyance and his patience to deal with such matters. His neediness and his love for Yugi that grew every time he was away from him. It didn't bother him that much, but it always made him worried if he was getting on Yugi's nerves sometimes.

Yami had yelled I'm home in hopes that, Yugi would probably come downstairs and greet him. However, after a few minutes, nothing answers he assumed Yugi must've been doing something. A little curious he decided to go up the steps, and make his way towards the bedroom where Yugi could be. Knocking gently, he hope Yugi wasn't doing anything important and he was disturbing him. "Yugi?" Yami said softly opening the door and seeing Yugi asleep against the bed sheets. His laptop was somewhat still open, and his television set was on as well. Yami soon realized that Yugi must've been exhausted from today, as they had done a lot over the course of the day. He then soon was curious to this device that Yugi had on the bed.

The laptop was very different than using a computer, as he's seen so many of those and not seen something like this before. Although, he figured it to be the same like a computer just different mechanics. Yami simply sighed as he tried to figure out something to do, when he heard movement come from the bed instead. Looking back over at Yugi, he noticed him, and smile softly as he leaned over to Yugi more as he turned to his other side. Yugi then slowly opening his eyes, and rubbing them from the crust that was between his eyes, he looked and saw Yami. He smiled with his soft lips, and a little sleepy still as he blushed seeing Yami in his little work uniform.

"I'm just now seeing you, here I'm sorry Yami." Yugi said sweetly.

"Do not worry yourself partner I wasn't here for long, nearly got here only 5 minutes ago. I'm glad that you are safe." Yami told Yugi.

The two looked at one another as Yugi then slowly got up from the bed. He was tired in a way, and felt drained from night beforehand. After Yami and Yugi had sex most of the time, that's normally why Yugi was so exhausted. However, in a way he was getting use to the paste Yami went when they made love. It was fast, and rough like Yami liked it and in a way when he thought on it, it just made him blush 10x more. "Yes of course I'm safe. Why wouldn't I be?" Yugi said curiously. "You just never know partner. After all the dangerous we've faced, anything can happen." He told Yugi finally. Yugi nodded and simply understood Yami's paranoia in a sense.

"So did you do anything fun today?" Yami asked getting up from the bed and walking to the bathroom. He wanted to change out of his work clothes and get into something more comfortable. "Umm— not really. Oh! Well I did, speak to our friends over the internet. Tristian even said that you should make an account, and be added on there" Yugi said chuckling. He then heard Yami humming softly, and it surprised him to say the least. For some reason, Yami has been doing that a lot, and it sounded wonderfully. He never noticed that Yami had a great voice and the tone in which a lot of people could get hypnotized too. After Yugi's sudden dazed he then blinked and soon saw that Yami came from the bathroom.

He was wearing a tank top and some sweatpants that cuffed his ankles a little bit. He then looked over at Yugi as he was wondering what he could possibly be thinking. "Is something the matter Aibou?" Yami asked raising an eyebrow and then stepping into the bed with Yugi. "Huh? Oh- no it's nothing, really." Yugi told him, with a hesitant shake of uncertainty. "Well why do I feel like you need to ask me something?" Yami told Yugi. Yugi shrugged and then simply made another nervous laughter as he tried to change the subject to something else. "Really it's nothing Atem, but anyways I did speak to our friends and like I said they're all doing great! I'm really happy for them and how they're all moving with their lives." Yugi glancing out the window as he spoke. Yami nodding with Yugi's words, and then turning to look at Yugi.

"That is great Aibou. I'm glad that our friends are excelling in their lives of living. Perhaps you shall do the same?" He told him. Yugi turned back to Yami and then soften his eyes, and felt his fingers entangle with his other hand. He was nervous in a way, he didn't know what to expect at the Shuppan raitā gyōkai. He felt overwhelmed when he thought about it, because he didn't wish to be a disappointment or worse, his thoughts of being a writer was nothing more than a simply misunderstanding. Yami could tell something was bothering Aibou and he didn't know how to make him tel him, so he continued to speak in hopes he would eventually say it himself.

"I can tell something is troubling you Yugi, and what have I told you before? To tell me what is going on so that we may face it together." Yami started to say.

Yugi glanced over at Yami and his eyes shimmered that same brightness and calm nature they always did. He simply listened to Yami as he didn't know what else to do at that point in time.

"I want to be here for you, just like you was there for me when I tried to recovering my memories. I was confused and I felt the need to face those obstacles alone. But now I see that it works for both parties if one helps another. Do you understand?" Yami asked.

"I do." Yugi told him.

"I'm sorry Atem, I just. Hmph, I'm guessing I'm just nervous and I didn't want to tell you something I was doing. Only because, I'm not entirely sure if it'll even work for me, or if I'll even enjoy myself doing it. I mean, it'll just I don't want it to be a waste of time and I don't want to disappointment myself again or you, or anything for that matter." Yugi said softly.

Yami understood his partners worry and it made him feel sadness for him. Although, this must've been the power of deep thinking and he just need some reassurance. Yami then soon went underneath the covers and grab Yugi's hand gently. Yugi looking down at they're hands together and back up at Yami. Yami then soon smiling softly, and happy that Yugi once again opened up his feelings.

"I'm sure whatever you do in life shall always become positive. That's what you are a ball of positive energy. Your so gifted with many talents, and you have wonderful dreams, that are to die for. I want to endure whatever your facing and together we can accomplish anything."

Yugi then blushed in his cheeks turning a pinkish color and then being sooth with Yami's words. His passion and drive is what makes Yugi feel the warmest because he's so caring and everything about him Yugi loves it. Yugi then gives the cutest grin and leans over to Yami's chest as Yami watches him and puts his arm over his shoulder. Yugi then curls up a little and then cuddles next to Yami as he never found cuddling to be a thing, but soon discovered why people do it in the first place. Yami then gets down some more in the blankets and the bed itself, and then realizes he believes Yugi comprehended what the moral of the conversation was about. He cared only for Yugi's safety and that he would do things in his life whether than believe it was nothing but a dream.

"I think you should become a singer..." Yugi said to Yami with a whisper almost. He was falling asleep on him however, when he spoke it. Nevertheless, Yami eyes widened as he told him this, and didn't notice that Yugi had said what he did until it sunk in. "A—a singer? Me?" Yami said to himself, and then narrowed his eyes with a little bit of focus. Trying to think to himself about being a singer, or maybe in a rock band or something. He then pondered to himself for a little while anyways, and then felt Yugi fell asleep. He looked over turning his eyes only and seeing Yugi fell asleep on his chest. Yami then leaned over to the lamp that was rested on the desk.

He turned it off, and scooted down further into the blankets, and allowed Yugi to lay on him. 'A band..' Yami told himself in his mind. For once in his lifetime Yami's mind was clear and he could actually think aloud to himself. He didn't have to worry about demons, and ancient God's trying to kill him and his friends. He didn't have to worry about corrupted millennium items, and how people got possessed by them. For once he was focused and his vision was crystal clear, and he could actually think what he wanted to do. He didn't wish to work at the coffee shop for the rest of his life. So maybe being in a band wouldn't be such a bad idea, and maybe just maybe, it could work out for him.


	21. Writing Company

"Come on Yugi! You'll be late if you don't hurry up and move your behind." Téa shouted towards Yugi, as she was downstairs in his living room. She was flipping through a magazine as she looked at models in disgust. She didn't understand why women would want to go on diets, when she believes people should love who they are. She then heard a faint voice tone that seemed similar to Yugi's, but in a way it was stronger and deeper. "He'll be down soon." The voice proclaimed. Her eyes darted towards the steps, and then she walked all the way over, and widened her dazzling eyes.

"Oh, Yami, I thought— you were at work." She said hesitantly and rubbing her arm. In a way, she didn't wish to speak to Yami only due to Yugi being around. It made her grow worried with this temporary uneasy feeling. She then heard Yami respond to her, but in a calm collected tone. "No I wasn't actually, I don't leave for another hour. It's prefect because I get to see Yugi off." He told her and walked down the steps. She step back before he manage to get all the way down the steps, as they looked at one another. This awkward tension, that filled the room was more than she could bear.

"Oh okay." Téa motioned, and then she went back looking into her magazine. Feeling a small presence she felt Yami get closer to her and her face turned red slightly. "Tèa, you do not have to be so enclosed, when around me. You and I are friends, nothing more. We both have people we love, there is no need for an arouse." He told her. Téa blinked for a few moments and saw that Yami was calm and collected about the entire ordeal. She must've assumed that he and Yugi didn't speak about those awkward encounters.

None the less, she then smiled in a way, and tried to be more calm like himself. "Your right, sorry." She told Yami nicely, and then soon heard footsteps upstairs that made her turn in that direction. Yugi quickly came down the steps with a bag that was small just for himself. He had paper and pencils inside of his bag, as he smiled happily about what was to come. He then realized that yami and Téa was downstairs by themselves and it made him somewhat uneasy about it. He assumed they just was speaking but for what purpose he wasn't sure.

He didn't want to be jealous, and he didn't wish to make this feel more weird than it already was. So he just decided not to speak on it and move on from it. "Alright Yami I'm leaving." He told his partner. Yami smiled happily, and then he kissed Yugi's cheek as Téa watched from the sidelines. "I shall not be here when you come back most likely depending on how long you shall be. I have—- plans I'm trying to do myself." Yami said vaguely. Yugi was curious to know these plans, but unfortunately didn't have the time to really ask Yami what he meant by that anyways.

He shrug it off and then waved to Yami as Téa did the same and the two walked out of the game shop together. Téa then walked over to her pink car that she had, and Yugi got in on the passenger side of the door as the two got into the car. She started it up and buckled up as Yugi did the same pulling out of the driveway, and heading down the road. Yugi was extremely nervous and also uneasy with the whole situation, he didn't wish to mess up his moments for when he was went into the industry. He was overwhelmed in a way, and also feeling mixed emotions as he sat there in her vehicle. Téa then looked over at Yugi and wanted to make sure he was okay because he was feeling some type of way.

"You okay Yugi?" She said stopping at a red light having her left blinker on trying to turn.

"Hm? Oh, yes I'm fine thank you."

"You seem like you have a lot on your mind, is all. So what's up?" She asked him trying to get him to speak to her more.

"Well, I guess I'm nervous about this whole thing, I don't want to ruin my chances and I don't want to feel I don't know, useless when I could be doing something. My entire life, I've been thinking about what I wish to do when in college. At first it was card games and becoming my own game shop, now I'm not so sure on that." He told her.

She felt his unease and wanted to reassure him in a way, she could understand where he was coming from and knew he'd be okay eventually. She then made the left turn pulling into the fast lane, as she smiled sweetly and continued to be calm. "I understand what you mean, it took me a long time to decide before I became a dancer, I guess I was more nervous about things, but I soon realized I could do it. I have faith in you, and whatever you decide to do know your friends and family support you through it all." She told him.

She then looked out the window as he glanced over at the shops and buildings that surrounded him. 'Is my life at a stand still? Of course it can't be, I have faith in myself I know I can do this.' He told himself. He then closed his eyes, and felt himself breathing more easily than being overwhelmed with emotions. He was still somewhat nervous but not as nervous as he was before. He then felt the car start to slow down as Téa had looked at the side of her window and pointed before she approached it. "Is this the place?" She asked Yugi curiously, he then looked over to his right and nodded as she shrug as well.

"Yeah I believe so. Let's go inside." He told her. She then agreed and pulled into the parking lot stopping the car and getting out of the vehicle same as Yugi. They then both walk to the building look up at the signs as they said "Shuppan raitā gyōkai" he then narrowed his eyes somewhat and was determined this time to actual do something more than just what he believed he could do. They walked inside as they gasp once they entered the glass building that had opened windows around and a beautiful sight that was heigh up with others. The banners of writers and the announcements on the intercom indicating deadlines and new books.

Yugi found it fascinating and was amazed by everything he was witnessing. Téa then saw the front desk and she nudge at Yugi as they walked over to the counter as they saw a Korean worker. "Good Morning." He told them both. They then spoke as well and he then asked what they needed. "Yes, where looking for the writer Ryou in building number 18." She told the man. He nodded pressing into his computer as he then smiled at them. "Yes he's here, says he's in a meeting at the moment, but he shall be out soon. You can take these badges as they indicate your experience to our admissions, and then you may also have a name tag writing your name down into it please." He told them both.

Yugi was more excited by hearing that Ryou would soon see that he was here. Téa then shrug as she was happily in a way. "Well I have to go soon and pick up Aigami from work. But, I suppose I can stay just a few." She told Yugi. Yugi then smiled and nodded gently as he then grab the pen along with Téa doing the same as they filled out the paperwork. A few moments later the man took it and thanked them both for they're admissions and soon pointed them in the direction of the lobby area. He also said they are able to walk around and monitor things in the time being, or simply read books on the shelves.

Yugi was an extreme reader, and enjoyed everything he could get his hands on. He was more into adventure, mystery and mostly romance. He loved the knights and armor book by Utada Graves. He enjoyed her work and the things she describes which intrigued him all the more to read them. He walked over in the lobby seeing a bunch of people either reading or on their phones, two flat screen TVs which was hang up in the lobby in case people wanted to watch tv. This place was prefect and almost surreal to Yugi. He didn't know it would be so wonderful in the end. Téa got on her to text Aigami and tell him that she might be a little late coming to get him.

It was about 20 minutes later after they were sitting there for awhile when they heard people coming down the steps. An announcement yet again was made saying that the issue board meeting was over. A group of people came down the elevators and escalators as they saw Ryou wearing a nice button up shirt and his slacks. He smiled waving at Yugi and Téa when he saw them inside the lobby. They hug him gently as he was nervous in a way but had books and some paperwork in his hands.

"Hey Ryou!" Tèa said happily.

"Hey Téa, Hey Yugi! Glad you could come. I was starting to think you wouldn't for a second the way we ended our convo, but alas you came and that's what matters." Ryou said towards Yugi.

Yugi got up from the chair and walked over to them too as he was being spoke to and nervously chuckled hearing his words.

"Yeah, well here I am! I'm glad I did come though, this place is amazing. How did you even manage to get a job here?" He asked him curiously.

Ryou laughed as he shrug and then touched his chin with his fingers pondering for that thought.

"I guess it was back a few months ago, when I stated writing on this website called "Novels Readers" it was an amazing website that you could write, read, publish, and even get noticed for your books on the front page when they reached a certain amount of viewers." He explained to Yugi.

"When I continued to write more and more I had reached a milestone of 8.7K reads, and when I came to check I saw my book got reviewed by the top writing company in the world! This place. So therefore, they had emailed me and I suppose that's what got the ball rolling." He finished stating.

Yugi was astonished by that, and in a way he envies through it. He wanted to be successful as any normal person would, but he also wanted to be remembered for something big other than just saving the world that no one really cared about. He then made a grin in a way that made it seem like he was happy for that, but in reality he was really nonchalant about the whole thing. He was more so impressed by Ryou's life and his experiences which made him want to do the same thing, even if it wasn't specifically writing stories.

"That's amazing Ryou! Congrats." Téa told him.

"Thanks Téa" Ryou replied.

"Yeah that's amazing, Ryou, I wish I could do that, you seem like you put a lot of time and effort into your works. That's something." Yugi told him.

"You are! I've been meaning to tell you that I've spoken to my boss Mr. Omni he has told me that he'd love to give you an interview today, or at least ask you some questions that pertains to your writing." Ryou said smiling with his eyes.

Yugi blushes feeling flustered and almost feeling overwhelmed by the entire thing. He couldn't believe what Ryou said and he was speechless for a moment which made both Téa and Ryou giggle.

"I—what! That's—Ryou that's so exciting! I'm— I don't know what to say. Thank you! Thank you so much! I don't believe I'm ready! I don't have my notes, or any of my stories with me." He told Ryou frantically.

"That's okay, I told him all of this anyways, so he shouldn't believe you do. Don't worry about it, you'll be great!" Ryou told Yugi excitedly

"Now come on, I'll take you to his office."

"Hey guys listen I gotta go, I'll pick you up later Yugi just text me when this is over. Good luck and have fun!" Téa said quickly walking off and heading out the building as both Ryou and Yugi told her goodbye. They then turned and walk in the direction of another hallway where the elevators where and Ryou pressed the 8th floor button as they awaited for it to come down. If Yugi was nervous beforehand he just got anxiety more about this unexpected surprise by Ryou. He didn't know he'd be getting interview so suddenly and things coming so fast. It was like Yami all over again, with his lust and affections in bed and how rough he would be.

Those memories made Yugi blush extremely as a smell yelp came from his mouth. Ryou raises an eyebrow and turned to Yugi hoping he was okay.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yes! I'm fine." Yugi said nervously and wanting this to be over already. He just didn't wish to get a boner inside this place so he tried to think of things that kept him calm and easy, yet when he did all he could think of was Yami's naked butt. He covered his face once they step into the elevator and decided to go up on the 8th floor which was Writers technical novels. A place that was filled with inspirational writers and authors that could help you with details and becoming a publisher or an author yourself. Yugi thought on it for a moment and they had reached the 8th floor with ease when they step out he saw what he meant.

A bunch of people was walking around lounge chairs were made out for people to sit down and read. As well as computers for people to type up their stories a small kitchen for breaks and things in that nature. Yugi felt this was more like a college than it was a job, yet all the more merrier for him because he felt pressured with any "job" description. "Wow." Yugi said with a small breath as Ryou smiled as usually seeing Yugi's reactions. "Yep, this place is wonderful. Now go down to Mr. Omni office and he'll speak to you through the rest of the details." He told Yugi. Yugi nodded and walked through the people and places as he reached his door knocking softly.

Someone rushed out of there almost bumping into Yugi as they saw him. "Oh my!" Yugi said shockingly seeing that someone did. They apologize and walked off feeling tension as Yugi swatched then. In a way he was extremely nervous more because he thought now Mr. Omni would be in a bad mood which would make his chances go down much more. He then peaked his head out of the doorway and looked inside seeing Mr. Omni whom had glasses on and looked at him as he saw that it was another person. He sighed as he narrowed his eyes a little annoyed and had a somewhat unpleasant tone. "What do you want." He said harshly.

Yugi gulped a little and it a way he wanted to run, but he spoke with a shaking tone and soon looked at him with his soft eyes. "I um, I'm here because of Ryou, I'm um— I'm Yugi Mutou." He said shyly. As he heard his name, Mr. Omni expression and attitude changes abruptly as he got up from his sit. "Yugi Mutou! I'm so happy to meet you!" He said with a happy tone and chuckle. He then went quickly to shake his hand and soon looked down at his size. Yugi was surprised by this reaction as he was mad when he had came and now he was happy? "I apologize for my rudeness, I've had a stressful day, and I've been getting a lot of interns." He told him.

'Well that explains alot' Yugi told himself. "It's fine, I'm glad to be here." He told Mr. Omni.

"Please sit."

Yugi sat down as the interview was about to begin.

"So Mr. Mutou tell me something or some things about yourself? Ryou has told me a lot, but I want to hear it from you." He asked him. He then grab some pens and a paper as he crossed his arms interested in hearing what Yugi had to say.

Yugi feeling like a knot was within his stomach when he got asked that question, but he told himself that he wouldn't be able to do anything if he was panicking. He exhaled and inhaled deeply and decided to be honest with everything, whether than trying to lie to himself that he was fine.

"I'm sorry, I'm really really nervous right now. This entire place is exciting and it's thrilling. Honestly I didn't know I was getting an interview until now." He said chuckling.

Mr. Omni smiled and chuckled as well as he understood what Yugi was saying and appreciated his honesty. "That's quite alright, Yugi. I should be the one apologizing I was the one who said I could do it today, so I didn't bother giving you enough time. I've been busy myself but I can assure you, if you just explain to me what you know from the top of your head, I won't hold anything else against you. Take your time." He told him kindly.

Yugi was relieved to hear him say that, in a way he was more than willing to be open now about this and what he could explain and remember.

"Okay sure, yeah well I have three stories I've been working on and one of them being non fictional. It's personal book that has my real life and friends inside it. It's about me meeting well— my lover. The other one is an action book, that's pertained for mature audiences, I'm more of an adult writer book." He told him.

Mr. Omni nodded to everything Yugi was explaining and wrote some of these informations done.

"Are you promoting your books on websites?" He asked Yugi.

"Yes I am."

"What websites?"

"Well I've just heard about Reading Novels by Ryou so I'll be on that one. I also use writing, publishing futures, and discovering yourself" he told Mr. Omni.

"Mmm, those are all good publishing apps. What viewers and types of reviews do you receive.?" He asked Yugi.

"Well for my nonfictional I've gotten a lot of feedback from it That's positivity. They enjoy the story, and couldn't believe some of the stuff I've explained. I've gotten over 1K reads with that. For my fictional books I've gotten over 3.4K with those and at least 300 likes on it. At least 40 comments. I wish people would comment more so it'll help me know what they like." He told him in a disappointment state.

Mr. Omni saw this gesture and then soon sat up more serious as he put down the notebook and clicked his pen repeatedly.

"Well, Mr. Mutou you have a very unique look about yourself. You seem determined to get feedback and by what your telling me your books could have a chance at being sold. Perhaps, you just need a more helping altercation. This company is all about growth and helping with others writings. I want you to come back in next week and give me copies of those books, send them to me at my email so that I have proof of your work. This will help me determine your station and the direction your perusing." He told Yugi finally.

Yugi was confused in that moment but happily to come back afterwards. He was almost thinking this must've been a dream because Mr. Omni said to send him the work, he was feeling that emotion where you believe something and then it turns out to be the opposite of what was said. He then blinked as he couldn't feel his body, it was frozen because of this enormous opportunity he was getting and it felt like it wasn't happening to him, or he just didn't wish to believe it. "Wait so does that mean—"

"Yes, I want you to work with us." He told Yugi laugh in a way but was more so laughing at his reactions and responses mostly.

"I—" Yugi couldn't say anything and he wanted to scream in that moment. Was he really about to work at this company? This all seem like a fairy tale and it wasn't yet it was making it seem that way. He simply smiled happily feeling over joyed by this and everything that's been going on. He then spoke with a great feeling and got up from the chair shaking Mr. Omni's hand happily.

"Thank you Mr. Omni thank you! You won't regret this decision." He told him.

"I'm glad send me the books tomorrow, and I'll review them on my free time. He then took some paperwork along with documents about the company and gave him his business card that had his email on it. "Here take these items, these are to help you improve on your writing as well as they tell you about the company." He told Yugi as he got up from his chair.

"Good day Yugi, glad to have you." He finally told him as he walked to his door and opened it up leading Yugi out of the room as Ryou eyes widened seeing Yugi having his wide eyed expression upon his face. He felt that something went wrong as he didn't wish it to be so as he approached Yugi and before he could speak Yugi hug Ryou tightly as he felt himself starting to tear up. "Thank you, thank you so much for doing this for me, Ryou. How can I ever repay you I can't believe I got the job Just like that!" He told him chuckling. Ryou sighed in relief as he didn't wish for Yugi to be crying for that other than tears of joy. He then took Yugi by the shoulder and chuckled as he walked with him out the offices.

"I'm so happy for you. Yugi! I knew you could do it." He told him. He then sighed with a small smirk as he walked and winked pointing to the sky in a way as they eventually had reached the lobby area and started to head out. "And you can repay me by letting me read your books" he said playfully as the two laughed together.


	22. It's Time

'A few days later after I've gotten accepted into the writing industry, I've been doing great with it. I've gotten numerous assistance with editing and content that makes people wish to have my books. I'm so thrilled and overwhelmed with the desire to entertain and bring light to this world through writing. It's been hard work, but that has been paying off due to countless of recognitions and excelling through creativity. 

I've nourished and evolved thoroughly that makes me a more narrow focus author. I can honestly say that my life has turned exponentially and has become more successful within a matter of just a few days! I have all my friends to thank as well as Mr. Omni for giving me this amazing and wonderful experience and job. 

Anyways, it looks like the only thing that's left to do is let my grandpa see this growth. I wish I could tell him, I miss him and the aroma he filled when he walked into a room, the room being mines. His gray hair and beard that tickled me when we hug together. The love and compassion he moved when he spoke to his friends and his family. He shall always be the person I want to always impress. 

Maybe one day I'll get to tell him that, maybe.'

Yugi Mutou, July 2nd 2036 

Yugi finished writing once more in his journal as he sat back in his chair at his desk. He had been saving up money while at the company for an apartment that him and Yami could share. He had also gotten news from Yami about his wonderful new hobby that soon would have him a deal with "音楽曲" soon. He was over-ecstatic about Yami's new career and his plans for him and Yugi. Things was going smoothly for the both of them, the last month wasn't the best but Yugi always looked up to the present whether than the past.

He found it to be much easier than to dwell on something that couldn't be undone because it already happened.

It was best to move on and so he did, which help him greatly because he didn't have anything bad to feel. At least so he believed, he looked over putting his pencil down at a picture of him and his grandfather. He touched the image and soon got this deep pain in his heart. Crying wouldn't solve anything, and being hurt was all he could feel for when he looked at it. "Grandpa..." he said softly to himself, as he slowly put the picture down and then sighed with a sad expression and tone of voice. Overall, he was happy for his succession but wish his grandpa could see this amazing growth.

It's been weeks since he went to see his grandpa, but over the past weeks he would send gift baskets, and small things like that for him in the hospital. He was happy he was doing something in a way to show he still cared for him each and every day. The anticipation for his grandfathers condition thicken by the sudden urge of remorse and guilt he had that night when he saw him. It was like a recorder that played in his mind endlessly over and over again. Yugi then looked at the time it now being 10:30am he bored and alone as Yami was out and at work as usual.

Yugi tapping his pen as he didn't know what to do and write. He felt like he was running out of things to say and how to feel. Perhaps, it was because he was clouded with so many emotions and feelings it felt like things was happening all at once. Time was skipping and soon enough he'd be having money to move out and move in a better place. He and Yami did debate about it at first because, Yugi didn't wish to leave his grandpa behind. If his grandpa did manage to make it alive he wants to be there for him. That would mean taking care of him and postponing a lot of things in his life just for his grandfather.

The thought didn't sit well with Yami as for Yami he felt that yes his grandpa would need help but he shouldn't ruin his life by not doing anything besides staying with his grandpa. In a way, that made Yugi upset with Yami just to hear that come out of his mouth, and yet he felt he had a huge point in the end. Even his grandpa wouldn't want that either, and that just made Yugi wish to cry because of it. He has already lost his parents at such a young age and he didn't really remember them once. His grandpa was always there, no one else but his grandpa. He felt like they've had so many adventures and discovered things together and without his grandpa Yami would've never been found in the puzzle.

A few minutes later close to an hour the telephone rang as Yugi sat up quickly at his desk. He had no idea he had fallen asleep, as he wipe his mouth and his eyes as he blinked cluelessly. For a moment he didn't know what was ringing and where it was coming from but, then he blinked once more and soon discovered it was his cell. He then took his cell out of his pocket and saw a number that didn't look familiar at first raising

an eyebrow. He was hesitant to answer it at first because he didn't wish for random numbers to have his number. It perhaps could've also been a telemarketer but he couldn't know for sure unless he answered the call.

He then picked it up as he put the phone to his ear and softly spoke with a somewhat sleepy tone as he was still awaking from a nap he didn't know he took. "H—hello?" Yugi said softly.

"Hello? Is this Mr. Yugi Mutou." A voice stated on the phone as a man asked him.

Yugi confused by someone's tone and knowing his full name was a little skeptical, which meant they had to have known him already. He then sat up more because, in a way this person sounded like they had information or a question to ask, he didn't know why but he wanted to know.

"Um—yes, yes I'm Yugi. Who is this?" He asked confused.

"This is Mr. Hanz from the domino hospital. I'm calling to ask you to come to the hospital immediately, regarding your grandpa's health." He told Yugi concerned.

Yugi then swallowed hard as he then moved his legs from up underneath his desk, and then got up quickly from the chair grabbing his jacket and still having the phone to his ear using his shoulder to hold it.

"Yeah sure, can you tell me what's happening?"

"It's best if I say this face to face. Please come quickly I shall see you soon." Mr. Hanz told him.

He then heard the phone hang up before Yugi could say or do anything as he looked down at the phone with concern. He then scrolled through some contacts in hopes that Téa or even Aigami could pick him up. Yugi was also saving up for a vehicle but Yami was going to have one first before him. He was closer to getting it, and it wouldn't be long before he did so. He then looked through and decided to call Aigami because Téa might have been in class or something and he needed someone to come get him now. If not he'd have to take a taxi or something. However, once he sent Aigami the text message instead of calling, because he felt himself might break down on the call, he sent others text messages too. Including Yami as well indicating he'd be at the hospital in regards to his father's condition.

Aigami had responded a few minutes later saying he'd pick Yugi up right away he wasn't doing anything. Yugi thanked him as he then grab his keys and rushed down stairs as he awaited for Aigami to get there. Afterwards, Aigami had came to Yugi's house, as Yugi was feel with anxiety and afraid in way, yet he was happy too. His grandfather could've been recovering healthy and he could visit him, which was exciting as he heard the knock on his front door. Yugi rush over to get the door and then saw Aigami with some sweats and a t shirt on. He must've just came from home and had been asleep or something.

"I'm sorry Aigami I didn't wanna call you or pester you, I just got a phone call from the hospital." Yugi explained.

"There's no need to explain Yugi, I understand I'm happy to do this for you. Besides, your friends are worried for your grandpa as well. So let's go see him." Aigami told Yugi.

Yugi nodded as the two both left the game shop and Yugi locked it up. They then quickly went to Aigami's car as he started it up and speeded down the road heading in the hospital direction. So many thoughts went over Yugi as he stare out the window clueless to know what could possibly be going on maybe another blood donation? Perhaps he's now in need of a kidney? He needs some medication for himself now? He didn't know anymore and he was more panicking on the inside when he was wondering about it. It was overbearing and it made him feel uptight and sick because of it.

11:30am now Aigami and Yugi arrived to the hospital as they pulled up and went inside as they saw people awaiting for the patience. Yugi sighed as he was tired of this nonsense, and had to stand in line to see his grandfather. He didn't wish to do that, when it was an emergency to see him because he wasn't doing anything besides being bed rest. They both went to the front counter where the man asked could he assist them. Aigami spoke so Yugi didn't have too as he asked where they could find Solomon Mutou. The man looked it up as he made a confused expression at his screen.

He then spoke to Aigami back after looking at it and then made a calm expression once more. "He's in the ER, with Mr. Hanz, unfortunately that's the part where it's the emergency room department. Are you the son?" He asked Aigami.

"No I'm just a friend, the grandson is right here though." He pointed to Yugi and pulling him over somewhat as Yugi zoned out for a few minutes.

"Well only he is allowed in the back, unfortunately you shall have to await up here in the lobby." He told Aigami.

"What! That's stupid why can't I—"

"It's fine Aigami..." Yugi said in a mild tone. He was so zoned out he felt himself hypnotized by his lost thoughts. He was calm, and yet lifeless when he spoke it. Aigami sewing Yugi this way he was concerned and trouble by this appearance but then asked him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..." Yugi said vaguely and then turned to the man at the front desk as he narrowed his eyes somewhat in a serious manner.

"Please take me too him." He told the man, as the man nodded and got up front the desk taking the Mutou paperwork and walking Yugi to the ER room.

Aigami watched Yugi leave as he took out his phone to call someone. Yugi turned in the direction that this man was going and they went down another hallway. Yugi heard in the distance people yelling and running through to an area they needed to go. Others were pulling patients by beds and switching them from room to room. A lot was going on inside this hospital and as usual it made Yugi curious. He didn't know why so many people got hospitalized and what could be wrong with them. He hope that they're families was alright as well. "Here we are." The man told Yugi as he opened the ER door.

Yugi felt his heart beating faster as he didn't know what to expect when he got inside here. He remembered the doctors and what they had told him weeks ago about his grandpa's condition. He thanked the man for leading him here as he then saw Mr. Hanz walking to him with a nurse. "Hello Yugi. Please follow me." Without even a greeting Mr. Hanz urged Yugi to follow him to his grandpa's room. He walked behind him as he looked around yet again, trying to take his mind off all this other stuff and focus on the positive like Yami always told him too. He couldn't feel himself getting negative because if he did it shall always be there.

They arrived before the doors was opened in his room as Mr. Hanz had turned to around and looked at Yugi with a sad face expression he was so serious yet calm in a way. As if he was trying not to break down or even give the slightest idea that he was feeling overwhelmed with giving some news. He then parted his lips, as he looked down at the sheets of paper in his hands and exhaled deeply as he looked back at Yugi as Yugi eyes shined with a small worry.

"Mr. Yugi..." Mr. Hanz said softly

"I am terribly sorry, but we've done everything we've can for your grandfather... he didn't make it, through the operation, his lungs had been too badly damaged and the blood you given was only enough to put him on life support." The doctor told him.

Yugi felt his entire world shatter he felt as if he was about to collapse at any moment and so he did. He had fell down on the ground as the nurse

came over to him. He grip the ground balling his fist up and feeling tears drop endlessly on his cheeks and splashing softly on the hard concrete floor. The nurse comfort Yugi in his time of need as he couldn't stop crying more, he felt frozen lost and completed done with life. A slip of depression once had consumed him and his anxiety wasn't helping either as he was struggling to breath. The doctor felt terrible by this, as he couldn't do anything but deliver such news to a child.

He got help up by the nurse as the doctor walked over as well rubbing his back softly trying to comfort as well. He continued to speak the information to Yugi as he needed to know the rest of the news, unfortunately he wasn't good news but he had to make a tough decision that would mean a lot.

"Yugi... I have more intel on the life support, in order for us to keep him alive of course you know tubes and medication are required. With that the medical bill that shall be highly expensive. Not to sound rude or anything but I'm sure you wouldn't be able to cover such a bill and your grandpa doesn't have a lot of insurance to keep it either. We looking at maybe approximately 5 weeks he could stay on life support with just his insurance alone. However, if you wish to keep him on life support that is entirely up to you." Mr. Hanz explained.

Yugi heard every word and in that moment he felt as if he was about to make the biggest sacrifice of his life time. He couldn't handle this pressure not with his friends here not with Yami here. He studded, fumbling even over words as he couldn't believe this was happening. Everything was coming down so easily and he didn't have time to react to it at all. His heart was beating so fast and he couldn't feel his entire body his mind was going every different direction as Yugi spoke frantically.

"I need to see him first!" Yugi said firmly looking at the doctor his eyes watery and drowning with tears. Mr. Hanz felt more guilty seeing Yugi this way as he without a word went to the door and slowly unlocked it as he looked over at Yugi as a motion to go ahead. Yugi felt his heart drop as he slowly walked to the door unaware of what really awaited inside, he was so afraid and so clueless as to what to do. He softly opened the door and gasp softly seeing his grandpa with tubes down his throat and monitors around holding is heart beat in place. 'This is life support..' Yugi asked himself within his own mind.

He cried more and approached his grandpa taking his grandpa's wrinkled hand and squeezing it. "Grandpa... I—I—-" unable to really speak he continued to cry placing his head down on the bed and weeping to himself. This was more than he could bare seeing him this way, practically on his death bed, sleeping deeply and almost lifeless. Those emotions of happiness everything he accomplished meant nothing right now to him. It felt it was all for nothing in the end, not even Yami's presence he felt wouldn't make him calm right now.

Hours later Yugi was unaware that Joey, Aigami, Téa, and Yami was here. As well as Tristan on the phone unable to physically be there. For some reason, Kaiba came as well along with Mokuba, and Ryou as well. They were all sitting in the lobby as Yami pasted around as he was anxiously awaiting for Yugi or something to happen. He was upset as he couldn't be back there with Yugi in this extreme time of need. He wish to be there and comfort his partner whom he loved dearly and yet doctors and nurses wouldn't allow it. As this was going on Yugi had calm down more with his crying.

He was often going on about the remembrance of his adventures with his grandpa and friends. His duels while his grandpa was around, his high school graduation and him sitting there in the front roll taking pictures. Yugi sniffled continues to hold his grandpa's hand and look over at him as Yugi's eyes was soften with reddish pupils. He snuggled more to his grandpa's arm and then continued to tell stories. "I had got a job as a writer grandpa. I know you'd be proud of me. I know he-he, because you always said I could do anything I really wanted too. I guess, I just wanted you to be proud of me through everything." He told him.

"Yami... and I are dating and I—I never told you because I didn't know if you'd approve of it. I guess, I was scared and afraid of what you'd think of me." He said tearing up somewhat. He looked down at the bed spread and then felt himself collect his senses again. "I miss you... and I'm so, so sorry. I love you so much, but I know what you would want me to do. I guess, this... is goodbye..." he told his grandpa. He slowly got up from the bed and walked over to the machine. He looked at it and the button for the life support, he soon grab it gently and looked at his grandpa one more time.

Yugi leaned over on the bed and kissed his grandpa forehead softly with his gentle lips, as he pressed the off button on the life support. As the machine stopped and his heart beating ends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author Note:

音楽曲 = Music Song


	23. The Millenniums

_"How have you been, nice to see you again_

_How quickly these conversations seem to end_

_You meet a friend, every now and then_

_How quickly these relations turn into trends_

_Put all your walls up and open your windows_

_And close all your doors_

_You catch yourself standing in front of the mirror_

_And now you need more_

_What do you wish for_

_To catch you as you're falling_

_So easy to ignore_

_But now you hear it calling again (x4)_

_I wouldn't want to be you_

_This lonely game that you play_

_Between your walls you confuse_

_Every heart that you break_

_So afraid that you'll lose_

_Always a void to replace_

_I wouldn't want to play you (x4)_

_You try and pretend, the truth is hard to bend_

_How easy these translations can be read_

_What if you were led to play a different game instead_

_How hard these frustrations are to mend_

_Does it matter to you? (X3)_

_Just wait" (x3)_

The crowd goes wild as Yami finished singing and playing his guitar as he looked around seeing smiling and cheering faces. He then turns to his drummers and guitar players as well as they give him a thumbs up. Yami in his black long stylish coat as it flares up in the back and his high heel boots that goes up towards his knees. As he wears his black and white body suit that's slim and fitted. His fingernails are somewhat long but clear polished on them and his ears pierced on both sides and at the tops. He then looks around as he sees Yugi in the backstage area as he is wearing a belly shirt and a crop top white hoodie jacket. Smiling at Yami's voice and him singing as Yami looks back at his fans.

He then turns around softly and looks at the piano player as they softly play a tune and Yami then walks to the mic. He then takes it from the stand and his lips pressing against it gently as he looks at the sky then starts to him through it. As he does this the piano grows louder a little as Yami then opens his mouth and starts to sing his most famous song.

_"Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_In you and I, there's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_My Sanctuary, my Sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away..._

_Music will tie_

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_What's left of me, what's left of me now..._

_I watch you fast asleep_

_All I fear means nothing..._

_In you and I, there's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_My Sanctuary, my Sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away..._

_Music will tie_

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_What's left of me, what's left of me_

_Snwod dna spu ynam os_

_My heart's a battleground_

_Snoitome eurt deen I_

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_Snoitome eurt deen I_

_You show me how to see_

_That nothing is whole and_

_Nothing is broken..._

_In you and I, there's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_My Sanctuary, my Sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away..._

_Music will tie_

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_What's left of me, what's left of me now..._

_Ooh..._

_My fears...my lies..._

_Melt away..._

_I..._

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I"_

Once again the crow cheers chanting his name over and over again. In a way Yami felt like he was in a dream, a place that was nothing but a domain filled with his friends and his fans the crowd going crazy for him and flyers and posters around showing his face and his group. It was the best feeling in the world, and yet he felt this was all surreal to him to begin with. He then blinked as the announcer exclaimed loudly coming out from behind the backstage. "Yeah! Let's here another cheer for your famous rock band "ミレニアム" he told them.

They cheered once again as fan girls wished for Yami to come over so they could touch him. He waved once more and slowly walked off the stage as his heels did the clicking of the baseboard underneath them. He then walked off stage as Yugi moved and went past a few people so he could meet Yami downstairs. Yami walked through the hallways as his group was behind them chattering about their performance and how they felt alive when they performed. Yami listened behind him as he was walking through making sure he didn't bump into anyone and then went inside his dressing room.

His group followed as he then sat down on his high chair and crossed his left leg over the other. He then looked at the mirror as his hair dresser came over and fixed his hair somewhat and sprayed it to keep it stylish. His group watched him and chuckled as they were all hyped about what they've done and how well they have been improving. One of his lead guitarist had looked over at Yami and then he sighed as he spoke his deep voice. "So, we should make it to the big charts soon." Bones said towards him. The rest of them looked over at Yami whom blinked and glanced over.

"Yeah, I suppose we shall. I look forward when that day arises." He exclaimed turning around and facing his crew. He then heard a knocked on the door and told his worker to go get it for him as he told him it was Yugi, and Yami face went from calm to blushing. He then nodded telling him to let him come inside, as Yugi walked in and waved to his band. They waved back and watch Yugi walk over to Yami as the two hug one another. Yugi then kissed his cheek softly as his friends got up and walked out leaving them alone. Yami blushes softly as Yugi then turns to sit down at the counter.

Yami sits back down in his chair and looks over at Yugi as he seemed to have some on his mind. Yami raised an eyebrow concerned for Yugi greatly just by how he was sighing and not really speaking. "Is something on your mind boo?" Yami asked within question. Yugi glanced over not realizing he was thinking so deeply and soon realized he was somewhat. "Oh, it's just, I suppose things happened so fast, it's been weeks since, since..." he said trying not to cry. "Yugi, it's okay I understand it was a tough time for both of us." He told Yugi as he held his hand.

Yugi softly looked over at Yami as he grin feeling the comfort by Yami because of it. He heard his fans up above as he chuckled in a way just hearing them call his name like that. Yami could hear them as well, as he glanced back at Yugi and then slowly gotten up from his chair. He then smirked and crossed his arms as he was thinking about something. Yugi felt he was and so he decided to make sure Yami was okay as well. "Hey, are you okay?" Yugi asked questionably. Yami nodded and responded. "I just feel like this is surreal, I never pictured me in a band before. Let alone, I never picture our lives like this." He told Yugi.

Yugi looked down playing with his fingers feeling the same emotions Yami was feeling. It made sense to feel this way, considering things happened so fast it felt like, even after his grandpa past away weeks ago. The funeral was the most devastating part and Yugi almost couldn't even go to it. It was hard and all his friends was there for support, and his friends family, now Yugi didn't have any family. He squinted his eyes more, and sometimes wish his thinking wouldn't lead to disappointments such as that. However, he felt Yami hug him surprisingly as he didn't mind it hugging him back wrapping his arms around Yami's neck.

"I want you to know I'm always here for you, Aibou." Yami told Yugi sincerely. He then stop hugging him, and smirked with a softness in his smile, and Yugi did as well as the two got up from they're sits. "How's about we go home." Yami said winking and grabbing his flowers and letters he got from fans. Soon his band crew walked back inside as some of them had snacks and things, as they turned to Yami looking to see if he was ready to go. Yugi nodded and smiled happily, as he would be happy to go home with Yami for a day. Yugi hadn't been home in awhile due to being on the road with Yami's band.

There was so much that Yugi needed to write, and yet he wish to be supportive to Yami in his career. In a way he felt thrilled and exhilarating that he was on the road. It was weird to be traveling and going from concert to concert and having fans all around. Though they weren't Yugi's fans, Yami was always his number one fan, as they both walked out of Yami's dressing room. They made their way backstage and past other security guards as they went out the back doors. Yami's limo was already awaiting his arrival with his band as he got inside as Yugi did the same.

The two sat quietly for the most part in the car while the rest of his friends laughed and talked about their futures. Yugi was curled up somewhat in Yami's arms, as Yami had both his arms extended out as he relax. Allowing Yugi to lay his head against his chest and fall asleep if he wanted too. Yami then looked out the window and for a moment he did notice that him and Yugi been through a lot these past months. So much happened and yet, it felt like it happened in such a short amount of time. The distance between the day they had Valentine's Day day and now. It was all feeling overwhelming and completely unreal.

He looked down at Yugi as he saw that Yugi was slowly drifting off, his heart was moving slowly and he seemed more calmer than the earlier weeks. Yami couldn't get that image and feeling of pain and sadness from him however. He couldn't stop seeing the funeral seeing Yugi cry and his friends as well. Everyone dress in black that day, and the coffin having his grandpa inside it, Yugi pulling the plug by his own choice. It was overbearing and yet Yami sometimes wonders if it was the right decision. Although, Yami never spoke on it because he didn't wish for Yugi to have those nightmares, which he sometimes had still. He'd have to take his medication come tonight when they got home.

So many things changed, and yet Yugi was still the same opened heart person, that loved his friends and family. Didn't wish to see any one get hurt and yet made sacrifices and decisions he'd never regret doing. He was becoming a strong man indeed, and he'd soon become a man fully, and Yami wasn't sure if he was ready for that yet. A few minutes later the limo had drop off the band crew as they started to drive Yami and Yugi to their apartment. They were downtown in the suburbs with the gated community area. A place that had no crime, and usually people walking their dogs causally on the sidewalks.

It was a nice little neighborhood and it felt like home and got away the bad memories. They were miles away from the game shop and unfortunately they had to close it down because Yugi didn't have the money at the time. Yugi didn't know however that Yami was having the money saved, and soon the game shop would be open again. He felt bad in a way and knew that Yugi was more disappointed that he couldn't keep it open, at least not for now. Yami knew it would be a surprise for him and he didn't wish to ruin it so he kept it to himself. He then moved over a little and softly touch Yugi's skin awaking him.

"Hey partner we're home." He told Yugi as Yugi softly blinked and rub his eyes gently. "Oh." He said and then sat up looking out the window. He then yawned closing his mouth and the driver opened the door for them. Yugi smiled softly and thanked him as Yami did the same as the two got out the vehicle. They then walked up the steps and heading into the apartments section that was a complex and had a swimming pool for the outside. Along with a swimming pool and hot tub in the lobby area. This was more feeling like a hotel than an actually staying living area.

It was astonishing and they felt flabbergasted that they could even afford to stay here. With Yami's band money, and Yugi moving up the latter in the writing industry they could even have gotten a small home. Yugi didn't want that at first because he didn't expect to even made it this far, Yami discussed it with Yugi and Yugi claimed he would think on it, as they walked inside their apartment. It was bigger on the inside and consistent of two bedrooms, and three bathrooms. Two for the rooms itself and then a hallway bathroom, as well as a marble floor and counter top kitchen set.

The dining room as well marble and solid wooden cabinets that held they're food and supplies, as the king size bedroom was where Yami and Yugi both slept and the other room was nothing but a guess room. Yugi had walked inside his room plopping down into the bed at first and then getting up to grab his laptop. Without hesitation he had begun writing like he wanted too and felt more motivated to tell his story, while Yami wanted to take a shower and go to sleep. He got more exhausted each time he done a concert and wondered how famous people did this for a living.

"July 24th 2036 it's been weeks since the day of my grandpa's passing. I never felt so much pain and overwhelming heartbreak before. It felt like I am being consumed by guilt and despair every day. I never feel this inside of me that feels like a pit of dead things that crawl on me at night within my dreams. I see him there staring at me smiling, and I'm never able to reach him. I cannot even touch him or feel the sweet kiss when he places it upon my forehead. I feel like I shouldn't be alive right now, but Yami would tell me otherwise.

Why am I always feeling this grief? Is my subconscious mind being compelled to believe what I did wasn't the truth? I felt my grandfather would want me to pull the plug and to move on, and yet it is much more harder than I realized. I write nothing but sad stories or a child loosing their mother, and a wife that lost her husband at sea. If it's not that, then I write murder books, with a serial killer who drives people down to a lake and kills them. Or what's more, have someone become obsessed with someone and that becomes their death.

All I've been writing have been emotions I've bearing and yet I am the only one screaming from my pain and frustration. I want to cry every day and I want to shank myself with a dagger to feel what I always feel. I guess on the brighter side of things, Yami is in a band, and I have excel further in the writing business? I have at least 4 books published and at least 2 of them are those sad depressing books... I don't even know what to write anymore."

Yugi slowly stop on his keyboard as Yami had yelled from the shower to tell Yugi to go to sleep soon. Yugi then glanced at the bathroom door and leaned over from the bed to take his meds. He took out two pills and grab a bottle of water that was sitting on the table and opened it and took the meds. He swallowed them and drunk some water as he placed it back down on the table and looked at his screen again. He then froze unable to know what to write anymore, felt like he was done writing, his entire life meant nothing for him.

He watched as the line continued to blink on his screen awaiting the next line, and it felt like he went a blank. Unable to know what to write and why he should write anymore. He slowly closed his eyes and felt himself start to tear up as he sniffed and felt himself weeping. He continued to cry for a few moments and then heard the shower stop running as he sniff once more and placed his laptop down on the ground. He then quickly got underneath the covers and blankets and pulled them up to his face as Yami came out.

Yami felt fresh and relieved of his stress and aggravation as he looked over at Yugi. He then check the time seeing it was only 10:00 pm and usually Yugi didn't stop writing until maybe 11:30pm. He knew something was wrong but didn't know if he should ask or not because of everything that's happened. "Partner are you..." he said quickly unknowing really that he had said anything that fast. Yugi didn't answer for a moment and then tried to speak through his tears and depression as he nodded not saying a word. Yami then sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, and awaited for Yugi to go to sleep.

Once he did so, he then lead down and grab Yugi's laptop and opened it up to see what he was writing. He read it all and couldn't help but get upset by the things he saw, he didn't like those books Yugi had published and he felt those were the worse books even though they sold out. Yugi was more into romance and happy love and things and now he was saying dark decrepit things that made Yami twitch a little. Yami knew that he had to get Yugi out of this deep funk and horrible state he was in, he had to take him some where exciting and fun, and from that night he had gotten the best idea yet.

**_Author Note_**

**_ミレニアム = The Millenniums_**


	24. Surprise Me

Yugi was still sound asleep, as Yami was in the living room playing video games. It was 9:00am in the morning, and beforehand Yami had awoke at 8:00am to get things prepared for him and Yugi. At first he was planning on inviting Yugi and his own friends, but he wanted it to be romantic and not involve friendship. He just soon realized that Yugi and him haven't had any sexual contact for weeks, and Yami didn't want to say anything but he was craving. Craving for Yugi's touch like he does when he's happy.

That wouldn't happen however, when Yugi his depressed and down about his grandpa. He wanted to take his mind off that completely and be happy like normal again. He knew it would take time for that, but he didn't know how long and never pictured it would take this long. He had called up some people and decided that he'd take Yugi on a nice cruise. He read about it in a brochure that he had seen while he was on the road. He wanted to do it for Yugi and his anniversary but he felt it was better than any right now.

He then got on his PlayStation 4, and decided to pass the time while someone made the arrangements for him. Yami then got a small vibration from his phone as he was on call of duty ghosts, as he looked down at his messages. One of his band friends had told him that there was a cruise that was taking off today for romantic partners and only for couples. Yami eyes got more calmer and he got more thrilled to know that. This was prefect he thought to himself.

This cruise was for couples, and therefore it'll be easier to get Yugi alone and with some time to themselves. A open day at sea or at least a couple of days would be much better than in the apartment and around domino city. It was already express paid by Kaiba Corporations, and that meant that Kaiba could possibly be on the cruise. It was somewhat unlikely considering Kaiba never mentioned having a girlfriend, besides he was too obsessed with dueling Yami.

He then saw that his friend told him to get inside this group chat, with his friend and the manager that runs the cruise line. He wanted to discuss the theme and the costs for the cruise. Considering it'll be late and he wasn't earlier with this decision to go now, he'd have to make arrangements. Yami had already, decided for this cruise at a later date but now, had to change it for now. He wasn't going to accept anything else as he then told his friend okay and he changed to the other social media. He had to sign up for it as he scratched his head a little.

He didn't know what to put as he had to make a username along with using his email for the sign ups. This was something more to Yugi's standards in making as he glanced back at the room where he was asleep. He wanted to make sure he didn't wake him up while he was doing it or the surprise would be ruined altogether, so he grab the remote turning the game down more. He then looked back down at his phone and used his email which was as he selected a password for it as well.

He then ponder to himself trying to think of a unique username that he could use and perhaps use it for the rest of his social media's. He then finally came up with one and put it into the sign up, as Atarashī gēmu he then looked at it raising an eyebrow and then scratch that off his list and typed another one instead. He then typed in another username Gēmukinguyami and liked that one more than the first. He then signed himself up and selected a profile picture of himself and added his two friends on the list.

**Group Chat Started.**

**You've added rockyboy459 to your list and 00 Honō.**

**Rockyboy459 entered the chat.**

**Rockyboy459 is typing . . .**

**Rockyboy459**

Hey Yami, you there? This is the right band leader right. Ha!

**Gēmukinguyami is typing**. . .

Yeah, it's me, Rocky, I'm here. Lol as if someone would have Yami as a name.

**Rockyboy459 is typing. . .**

**Rockyboy459**

You'd be surprised man.

**Gēmukinguyami is typing . . .**

**Gēmukinguyami**

You know this is my first time getting on something like this? It's truly incredible.

**Rockyboy459 is typing . . .**

**Rockyboy459**

What a phone?

**Gēmukinguyami is typing . . .**

**Gēmukinguyami**

No genius. A app like this, it's weird, and what's that little yellow thing you just put by your words?

**Rockyboy459 is typing . . .**

**Rockyboy459**

An emoji bruh, lmao. Wow you don't get out much do you? Man you sound like an old fart.

**Gēmukinguyami is typing. . .**

**Gēmukinguyami**

You'd be surprised what I've endured. But anyways down to business where's Flame?

**Rockyboy459 is typing. . .**

**Rockyboy459**

Idk (I don't know) you added him to the chat right?

**Gēmukinguyami is typing. . .**

**Gēmukinguyami**

Yes I believe so.

**Rockyboy459 is typing. . .**

**Rockyboy459**

Then I'm sure he'll be here soon. Probably stuffing his face with chicken wings.

**00 Honō entered the chat.**

**00 Honō is typing. . .**

00 Honō

Shut your bitch ass up, Rocky.

**Rockyboy459 is typing. . .**

**Rockyboy459**

Hahaha! Bruh you know you do.

**Gēmukinguyami is typing. . .**

**Gēmukinguyami**

Haha.

**00 Honō is typing. . .**

**00 Honō**

Anyways how ya been Yami? Doing good, that's good. Let's get down to business because I got a lot going on right now okay.

**Gēmukinguyami is typing...**

**Gēmukinguyami**

Sure the sooner the better.

**00 Honō is typing...**

**00 Honō**

Good, alright so you wanna throw your cruise you had plan for next year to now. Well, we are almost full with guest and all we have is the platinum exclusive class.

**Gēmukinguyami is typing...**

**Gēmukinguyami**

What's that?

**Rockyboy459 is typing...**

**Rockyboy459**

It's basically like vip, where you get full access for the cruise and it's rooms. A private full bedroom with access to the ball room, fancy dinners, endless movie theatre access as well. You also get a private waiter who attends to your food needs, and comes up to your room and gives you that. It's pretty awesome.

**Gēmukinguyami is typing...**

**Gēmukinguyami**

Oh, I see that does sound nice how much though?

**Rockyboy459 is typing...**

**00 Honō is typing...**

**Rockyboy459**

Pffff like 378.57

**00 Honō**

It actually went up now it's 400.00 if you spending like a week. One night would be 350.67. It's not cheap man, this is under the description above or Kaiba Corp alright. It's pretty bad.

**Gēmukinguyami is typing...**

**Gēmukinguyami**

I should've known, Kaiba. Hmph, well I'll do it, I'll pay the 400.00. I saved up enough and I want a week away from domino city, so Yugi can stop thinking about his grandpa.

**00 Honō is typing...**

**00 Honō**

Okay the theme? What you want romance candle lighting in the room, a nice hot tub that's just for you two with flat screen tv access to the dvds? Then, setting would be sunlight horizon dinner with sea food? Or perhaps chicken and salad?

**Gēmukinguyami is typing...**

**Gēmukinguyami**

Omg yes, I want all of that, I want the best for Yugi I want the best for us and what we do. I want some alone time and that's something that would be good for us together.

**Rockyboy459 is typing...**

**Rockyboy459**

Damn you balling like that? Be my man then Mr. Money man. -sexy young man voice- "oh Yami you have such big strong manly arms." Lmao

**00 Honō is typing...**

**00 Honō**

**Gēmukinguyami is typing...**

**Gēmukinguyami**

Lol, shutup rocky.

**00 Honō is typing...**

**00 Honō**

Alright alright, I'll put that in the arrangements and whatever, but you need to get on the cruise by at least 10 PM! We take off by 12 AM! Alright? We are going to be at sea for at least 4 weeks! But your only paying for a week! The ship does go back to domino city every week, just for other tourist and people who's trips are over. Therefore, I'll add you but you need to pay me now. Credit card only.

**Gēmukinguyami is typing...**

**Gēmukinguyami**

Yeah yeah sure. Okay I understand, it's in my room in my wallet I can go get that.

**00 Honō is typing...**

**00 Honō**

Just do it before 8 pm because it's only 12 pm right now the money needs to get through to me by that time. Go to the website and scroll down to payment cruises, it shall show you a list of people already signed up for the cruise. Click payments and check for your name, first name, it should have you in the system when I put you in. Then you'll select pay now and it'll do the rest, while you insert the money. The cruise line is downtown by the ocean near the carnival docks, don't be late! Or your tickets for you and Yugi shall be gone man.

**Gēmukinguyami is typing...**

**Gēmukinguyami**

Okay Thank you so much Honō !

**00 Honō is typing...**

**00 Honō**

You can repay me by giving me a copy of your latest CD of your band music. I'm loving that shit man. And anything for a friend. So I gotta go, laters.

00 Honō left the chat.

**Rockyboy459 is typing...**

**Rockyboy459**

Damn dude jetted out.

**Gēmukinguyami is typing...**

**Gēmukinguyami**

Lol yeah it's fine. I need to go too I don't wanna be late for this cruise and I need to pack for a week and even try and get Yugi out of bed! But thanks so much rocky for what you've done. I really appreciate it.

**Rockyboy459 is typing...**

**Rockyboy459**

No problem man, I know what it's like to love someone and wanna do anything and everything for them. So your welcome, I'll talk to you later.

**Gēmukinguyami is typing...**

**Gēmukinguyami**

Alright, goodbye.

**Rockyboy459 left the chat.**

**Gēmukinguyami left the chat.**

The group chat closed as Yami had then put down his phone turning his head to a surprised Yugi was awake and walked from outside the room. Yami face turned back around quickly as he was shocked and stunned that Yugi was so quiet. He felt like he was caught in the act as Yugi walked over to Yami and raise an eyebrow at Yami as Yami turned his head slightly. "Good Afternoon partner." He told Yugi happily. Yugi was slightly tired still and out of it in the long run as he was still upset at things that's been happening. Overall though he was pleased to see Yami and he didn't go anywhere after all that time.

He was also curious to know why Yami looked so shook and had a feeling of surprise on his face. Yugi then moved closer and laid his head down against Yami's shoulder. Yami then glanced over and then wrap one of his arms around Yugi's waistline. "What are you doing, Yami?" Yugi asked softly looking at the television as the game seemed to be off by now. Yami gulped softly and tried to think of something as he knew exactly what to say after a few seconds. "I was just talking to a friend of mines from the band. We were discussing some new gigs." He told Yugi calmly. "Oh I see." Yugi said softly and then slowly sat up as he then got up from the couch. Yami looked at Yugi extremely worried, he knew his partner was depressed.

It made Yami all the more merrier for this surprised cruise that he wish to tell Yugi soon. He wanted to wait until at least 8pm so they could have plenty of time to pack and things. Yami then got up from the couch and stretched as he was sitting there for a long time he thought and then scratched his head somewhat. Yugi had went into the kitchen and looked through the fridge grabbing the bagel bag. Yami then thought to himself he realized that he needed to head into town and buy some bags that were for packing. He knew they didn't really have any so he'd have to leave Yugi for awhile.

He then walked back into the room quickly as Yugi grab a knife and some of the bagel butter and turned his head a little to see where Yami was going. He then continued to fix the bagel when he heard keys being jingled and shouted to Yami knowing something was up. "Where are you going Yami?" Yugi asked questionably. Yami then quickly spoke as he walked past the kitchen and headed to the doorway. "I need to go get a few things from the store. I'll be right back." He told Yugi and didn't wait for a response as he unlocked the door and left closing it behind him. Yugi felt neglected just by that gesture alone.

Yugi was worried and wondering why Yami was acting so weird, was it because of him, he thought. He felt that they haven't been really lovely dovey for awhile and considering he was all sad about his grandpa. He couldn't even write stories and tell happy love tales like he use too. He was so upset about it, and he then stop rubbing the butter on his bagel. He sighed annoyed by his own actions and felt Yami and him never had alone time anymore. They're work always interfering and he felt him and Yami needed to get away for awhile. Yugi finished putting the butter on the bagel finally and slowly bit into it.

He then chewed slowly and swallowed as he didn't bother putting the bagel's back in the fridge. Walking over to the couch and plop down on it as he felt so drained and confused about what to do. He then placed his bagel down on the table in front of him along with grabbing a paper towel. He then turned the television back on and watched something on television. Grabbing the pillow and clutching it close to him as he was watching a nature show, as he usually didn't watch these kinds of things.

He was running out of options and couldn't even think of what to do for them together. He hope that he wasn't running Yami away from him in the end, and Yami was just planning something for them maybe. Considering he walked out without even asking it Yugi wish to go meant it couldn't be that either, he felt himself wishing to cry and continued to cuddle with the pillow softly, watching the television all alone.

Author Notes:

**_Star this chapter If you enjoyed and have reviewed it. Comment if you love the book thus far!_**

**_Atarashī gēmu = Atemu the GameKing_**

**_Gēmukinguyami = GameKing Yami_**

**_00 Honō = Flame_**


	25. A Cruise Night

"Hours later Yami had came back with a bunch of bags, as he was in a rush somewhat. Throwing the bags down and finding his apartment keys to unlock the door. He hope that Yugi was somewhere other than the living room so he didn't ask a bunch of questions. It was now 4PM, as he didn't think he'd be gone that long but he was still getting use to domino city's surroundings. He then managed to unlock his front door and walk inside as he grab the bags as well. He dragged them inside and looked up seeing Yugi fell back asleep this time on the couch.  
"He was cuddled up inside the blankets warmed as the fireplace was on as well. He must've been sick because, it felt warmer for Yami already but then maybe Yugi was just having some chills. Whatever the case, Yami was a little more worried and conflicted by that as he placed them down. He then approached Yugi and sat down on the edge of the couch not to close but close enough for him to see him. He then touched Yugi's thigh softly as he was laying sideways and had the blanket over his face and entire body. He continued to sit beside him and then he wanted to say something but he felt Yugi would tell him a lie. "Yugi...please wake up." He said softly."Yugi was still asleep, or at least trying to go back to sleep. Yami looked down soften with his eyes, as he was upset that Yugi was being like this and in a way he knew why anyhow. He then soon grab the blankets and yanked them off of him, as Yugi had his eyes closed. He then glanced over at Yami as his eyes opened and he was upset about him doing that. He sighed as he saw Yami and then tried to grab the blankets again, as Yami held unto the blankets. "No, Yugi." He told him firmly, as Yugi whine softly and tried to turn around. "Leave me alone, please." Yugi said trying to be nice about his mood. Yami however wasn't having it, as he told Yugi to get up and try and get into the shower. "I don't want to do any of that. I just want to lay here and be sad." He told him nonchalantly. "No I'm not having that, besides I'm on a time schedule here and I need you to cooperate for me. Anyhow I have a surprise for you and it requires you to get up and get dress." He told Yugi calmly. "Yugi moves his head a little to Yami's direction, and got a little surprised by what he told him. He then sat up slowly and scratched his head and rose an eyebrow at Yami's statements. "A surprise for me? Oh what is it." He asked Yami curiously."I won't tell you unless you get in the shower first and do it quickly." He told Yugi walking to the doorway and grabbing the bags.

Yugi then got up from the bed, and watched Yami with these bags that made him skeptical. He didn't know why Yami had these bags, but it somewhat made him nervous and afraid. Was Yami leaving him? Was this the horrible surprise? He was so upset about it, in his mind and hurt as well. He didn't know what to say, but ask as it slip his lips partly. "Are you leaving me..." he asked Yami with such a cracked tone. Yami the stop midway into what he was doing and quickly looked over at Yugi whom sounded like he was devastated even more now, and Yami was confused by that. "He didn't know what that meant, leaving as in leaving goodbye, breaking up? It meant a lot of things, but the way Yugi was reacting he felt that the answer was and should be no just by how his tone and appearance looked. "No, Yugi I'm not, why do you ask?" He asked him. "It's because you have bags.." Yugi said softly playing with his fingers a little. Yami looked over at the bags he had and chuckled at Yugi's assumptions he found to be adorable just based off that alone. Yugi followed him into the bedroom as Yami went in and place the bags into the bed. "Ha-ha Yugi I'm not leaving you, this is apart of the surprise. Please just get ready." He asked Yugi once more. "Yugi rub his arm gently and then soon inhaled deeply as he was trying to calm down. He then nodded at Yami as he kept ordering him to do so, and then got into his closet to grab a towel. He then walked to the bathroom alone, and closed the door behind him, and as soon as it got close Yami rush out the room. He then went straight back into the living room and quickly grab the laptop as his wallet was already in his pocket. He glanced back to make sure Yugi was actually in the bathroom as he then heard the water start to run. He then opened up the tab bar, where he could try and get to the website flame told him about. Yami then signed into the website, and looked for the stuff flame told him."About 40 minutes had past, and Yami finished doing what he needed to do. He sighed in relief when he got a text from flame indicating that he was good to go on the cruise. He smirked as he was proud of what he accomplished and then heard Yugi in the bedroom getting dress. He then had already been trying to think of things he needed to pack, as Yugi was in the room getting his clothes on. Yami then walked to the door and knocked on it softly, as he tried to see if Yugi was about done with what he was doing.

"You can enter Yami." Yugi told him calmly and a little more upbeat. Yami entered the room as he turned the doorknob and looked at Yugi whom looked more beautiful each day."He made a small smile for him, as Yugi had finished brushing his hair, as he then glanced over at Yami. He then slowly chuckled seeing Yami stare as he then asked what was it. Yami simply replied that he looked beautiful as he normally did when he wasn't all sad, as Yugi smiled softly. His cheeks got warm and he had a feel flustered with his cheeks and stop brushing his hair once he finished. "Thank you Yami, and I'm sorry for being so out of it and mean today..." he said looking down disappointed with himself. Yami walked over to Yugi and held his hands softly and wanted to make sure he wasn't beating himself up. He then held Yugi in his arms, and Yugi held him back as he felt a small kiss on his forehead.""It's okay Yugi I forgive you. I understand why you were being that way." He told him, happily. "Really? I'm glad." Yugi said cheerfully."Besides I'm glad you are up and in a better mood because now I can tell you the surprise." He said unable to keep the secret any longer."Yugi eyes shimmered as he wanted to know as well, his cheeks still warm and he smiled softly at Yami. A giggle escaped his lips as he wish it was something fun and not dull like eating this time. "These bags are for you and I. We are going somewhere fun and exciting. At least for a week, it may help you get inspired to write books that are more, ya know happy." He told Yugi while he grab a bag from the ground. "He opened it up and started to walk to his drawer and closet placing items into the bag. Yugi then felt more happy and he was really lively now as he wish to know what it was. "Oh! Where!?" He said happily. He then grab two bags from the ground and felt he should pack as well while he asked these questions. Yugi then went to his drawer and tried to think of outfits he should wear something nice and yet sexy for Yami.

When he thought about these things it made him blush just thinking about how long it's been. It's been a long time since, him and Yami did anything romantic together, and he didn't realize that since he was so out of it. Yami had been so patient with him, and he's been so selfish and down in the dumps for the most of it. "The least he could do was do something for Yami, and this surprise seem to be something they both wanted. He grab some shirts and pants, as well as shorts as he put them into the big bag. "It's a cruise!" Yami said chuckling with a joyfully expression. Yugi stop packing for a second as he blinked confused feeling like this must've been a dream. Yami then smiled seeing his reaction stunned like he hoped he would be. Yami then smirked as he walked over to Yugi and touched his hands. "That's right baby a cruise. Are you happy? I hope it will give us some alone time." He told Yugi waiting for him to say how he felt. "I—" Yugi said trying to find his astonished words. "I—Yami, a cruise? Yami! You have no idea how overjoyed I am for this moment! Omg! We are going on a cruise how exciting!." He told Yami with thrills. Yami then soften his eyes as he was proud that Yugi was fine with this, he hoped so, because he spent so much money on it, and it would be a shame if he didn't like it. He then nodded and walked back to packing his bags, as him and Yugi continued to pack happily, awaiting the time they were suppose to leave for the cruise.

_**"— Time Skip —-**_

"It was cruise time and Yami and Yugi had gotten a ride from a taxi, as Yami told him thanks as well as Yugi. They soon opened the truck to get they're bags, as the man got out his vehicle to assist them. They soon looked over at the gigantic white cruise that said its name on the side of the ship. To Yugi, it looked like the titanic a favorite movie Yugi and Yami loved watching together. Yugi then smiled as he grab his bags, and started to walk over towards it, as he saw tons of people. This was for couples as Yugi had heard from Yami, which meant it was just romance for the cruise. It was something rare you'd find in domino city, but anything was possible here as well. An announcement then was heard on the intercoms as it was said that the ship shall be leaving in 20 minutes. "Yami then had got the rest of the bags, as the taxi man decided to help them until the boat left. He knew they had a lot of bags, so he wanted them to get all of them on the ship. Yami thanked him for his kindness as they walked over to Yugi who was too excited and couldn't stop smiling. He then turned to Yami as Yugi looked at him with over-thrilled eyes, and he soon turned back to the others. They soon walked with the crowd as the people continued to get on the ship as a man had a list of couples who had paid on his sheet. He then had some butlers take their bags and walk them to their rooms in which they'd be staying. VIPs would be in a different side of the ship as they have the exclusive things, Yugi wasn't aware of that. As Yami failed to mention that towards him, but Yami did so on purpose so he didn't ruin all the fun. "They then got to they're turn as the man asked for their IDs and names. "IDs?" Yami asked confused. Yugi giggled by Yami's confused expressions as he realized he was still learning.

"Yes IDs Yami, the thing I went to go get you a few months back. It' shows your birth, and your name and picture and stuff. It's an identification of who you are." Yugi said cheerfully. "Oh!" Yami said reaching in his pocket. He then gave it to the man as Yugi did the same as he looked at the list he had. He then handed it back to them as he moved aside and allowed them on the ship. "Enjoy your time." He told them. They looked at one another as the taxi man handed the butlers the rest of their bags as he waved to them goodbye. "Yami and Yugi looked back and waved to the man as well as he walked away. They looked around the ship seeing a lot of people on here. Yugi then realized that this was going to be a wonderful time, just Yami and himself alone, as time went faster than expected and the announcement came again. "Attention lovers! We are taking off." The captain spoke. He then grab Yami's hand softly as they walked to the room in which they were assigned. Yami looking down over at Yugi, as Yugi shrugged his shoulders with a nonchalant feeling. He was more happy to be alone with Yami and it wouldn't be in domino. Yami was happy as well, that he got Yugi out of this sad state. "For Yami had more surprises, coming for Yugi and he hope that by the end of this cruise, he and Yugi would be more than just a normal couple, but would actually be more committed to one another than they are now.


	26. Water Love

The ship took sail that midnight, as fireworks were set up in the skies. It was a beautiful horizon that night and Yami and I have finally done something worth memorizing. It's been awhile hasn't it my fellow fans? I've been down for a long time, since that faithful night. However, I do not wish to continue to allow that to stop me in my dreams and goals for life. I believe sometimes I want more, and the more I want, the more I crave it with Yami. He's been the light of my world, the centerpiece of my mind, and the dreams I want to wish upon. He's everything I wanted in a man and more, why I could even picture us being married. 

I care about him a lot and he's help me in this dark time, so now I want to do something that's more remarkable. I crave the lust in which to be against his body, pressed with the slightest tingle feeling. I long for his member inside me, and his body that's shimmering in the sunlight. When I am around him I blush so deeply that it makes my cheeks hurt and yet it's enjoyable.

Anyways, I believe that's all I have now, I think my next book I write shall be about Yami and I. It'll be a nonfictional book, it'll be the longest book I've ever written, it shall be able now I became who I am right now. Mmmm, I'll have to think of a title though. Lol

Yugi Mutou, July 25th 2036. 

Yugi finished writing as he was sitting inside the king size bedroom. He was relaxing as he was in a tight fitted tank top, and some small shorts. He couldn't have been more comfortable. Yami and him had gotten back from a movie they watched in the theatre room. It was a horror film, and the boat had good taste. Considering, they knew what young lover adults like to watch. Yugi smirked thinking on it and sooner realized his birthday was soon coming around, it'll be September soon and that was when it was. He thought about the possibilities of what he could do when he turns 19 and that would be great. Nevertheless, he heard sounds coming from the door as it opened with some keys.

Yami came inside wearing these black tights, that were long and some shoes that was flats. It looked like the pair he wore, when he was back in ancient Egypt. He then had on a dark blue jean jacket, that was half crop but wasn't long either. He was also shirtless, as he went to go work out in the gym. Yami after learning from Yugi that there was a gym and what a gym was, Yami likes going there now. He had a towel wrap around his neck, from the sweat he made earlier and closed the door behind him. They're room was big, and it had a gorgeous view that could see the entire ocean from here they were. It was now 3am in the morning, and for some reason they both weren't sleep.

Yugi put his laptop down, on the bed and saw how sexy Yami was looking. He had a 12th pack now, and he was obviously working out good. It made Yugi clutch his legs over the other and feeling that tingle sensation. He was feeling that urge yet again, and he hadn't been in a long time. Yami had taken the towel from his neck and used it to wipe his forehead off. The sweat dripping down his bare upper body, as he smelled the colon that seemed to come off of Yugi as he must've came from a shower. "I stank hug me." Yami said chuckling and laughing playfully to Yugi. He rushed over to Yugi and jumped on Yugi who opened his eyes seeing Yami pounce like that.

"Ah! Yami." He said laughing as Yami did so, the two laughed gently as Yami kissed Yugi's lips, as Yugi felt his lips against his own. He then, closed his eyes enjoying that feeling and soon felt it remove itself. Yugi opened his eyes as Yami then got up from the bed and started to walk to the bathroom. "I think imma take a shower." Yami told himself and walked into the room. However, Yugi got up as well and he was bare foot from the shoes but then he grab his socks putting them on. He was going to tell Yami he wanted to join in on that, or just go inside while he showered but he wanted a better idea instead. He then went into the bathroom before Yami turned on the shower water.

Raising an eyebrow blinking curiously at Yugi as he entered the room. "Is something wrong partner" he asked confused somewhat. Yugi eyes widened by that question and he rub the back of his head gently. "Huh? Oh no. It's just— I was wondering if you wanted to go swimming with me." He asked Yami. Yami blinked as he didn't know how to really respond to that. He assumed he should shower first before stepping into the pool. "Shouldn't I shower first though?" He asked him. He then felt Yugi grab his hand firmly and yank him out the bathroom. Yugi then went to the closet and grab two towels, as he smirked and smiled at the same time. "No, it's the pool you'll have to shower anyways later." He said laughing

Yami then agreed to go with Yugi as he wanted this alone time anyways. He then walked out the room following Yugi to the area they were suppose to go. They both made sure they had their room keys, and along with the bathing towels as well. Apparently that's all they needed, but Yami couldn't help feel they was missing something, as he thought on it more. They then realized that no one was in the pool area and it was an isolated pool area as well. The room had candles and roses around the area, along with two flatscreen TVs hooked up against the walls outside the pools. It was a prefect romantic setting for the two of them. He then blinked looking around at how quiet it was.

"Wow, no one is here." Yami said towards Yugi, as he watched Yugi in shock. Yugi started to take off his tank top, as he then reached for his small shorts and took those off as well. Yami's face went instinctively red really fast as he waved his arms around in his mind. "Ah! Yugi what are you doing— isn't this a public pool?" He asked him. "No, it's for the VIPs actually, plus I had asked the manager if we could have this pool to ourselves for the early morning." He told Yami as he grab his briefs. He then smiled as he blushed wanting to take them off quickly before he had any regrets and nerves. As he did so quickly revealing his arousal and he jumped into the pool.

Yami watched Yugi and was memorized by how he was being. He's never seen this side of Yugi before and he loved it. It was something like out of one of his fantasies, although Yami didn't mind that he would swim naked, but now he understood why they didn't take any swimming suits. He smirked seeing Yugi come from out of the pool, as he moved his hair back and coughed somewhat. "Coming in?" He asked Yami playfully as he splashed some water around. Yami nodded as he then reached for his jacket and took it off quickly and as well as his tights along with his boxers. He then as well was naked as Yugi blushed with red streaks against his skin. He hadn't seen Yami naked in awhile and now he looked more delicious than before the last time.

He then jumped inside the pool as the big splash happened as Yugi laughed as Yami came up for air. Instantly grabbing Yugi by the waistline as Yugi gasp softly and looked back at Yami who was behind him. He then rested his hands into Yami's as well, as the two floated together as Yugi went to kiss him. Yami closed his eyes as he then slid his tongue into Yugi's as he moaned gently and then turned around. Wrapping his arms around his neck, Yami did the same around Yugi's waistline tightly and pulled him closer. Yugi couldn't stay afloat like Yami could, so Yami held him more so he wouldn't sank down. The two kiss underneath the pool lighting, as you could see the stars still out from where they were.

They continued to kiss, as Yami started to grope Yugi underneath the water, sticking his finger in Yugi's anus. As Yugi tremble feeling it as he broke the kiss to his shoulder. He drilled his fingernails into Yami's skin somewhat, as Yami kissed on Yugi's neck softly. He then started to suck and bite on his neck, as Yami was feeling horny and now wishing to pleasure him. "Ah~ Y-Yami don't bite, you'll leave a mark~" he said suddenly. Yami however wasn't paying any mind, as he knew he didn't really mind having one. He continue to kiss on Yugi's neck and leave the hickey mark he wanted to leave on Yugi as he continued to grope him in the water. The water splashed somewhat feeling it against they're skins, as they were pressed against one another.

Yami soon swam them over to the edge of the pool, where Yami could sit down underneath the platform. He then moved Yugi to sit on him, as he did so his legs over on both sides of Yami. He then sat right down on Yami's member as he felt it inside his anus without hesitation. Since they were inside the water it was easier to slide it inside him, as Yami started to move his hips sexually inside Yugi. He then began to moan louder as Yami covered Yugi's mouth with one of his hands. He then begun to fuck Yugi in the water as he was bouncing up and down on his cock moaning gently in Yami's hand. The sound of him fucking him splashed loudly against the water, as Yugi felt his eyes water from pleasure, he was receiving. He didn't mind admitting this time that this was what he wanted anyways.

He wanted to be fuck by Yami and he didn't want him to stop, he wanted him to keep going. As Yami went faster uncontrollable by his emotions to have Yugi once more. He then grunted sexually feeling Yugi's tight anus around his member so tightly. The pressure against it made it feel much better as he moaned through it all, as Yami did so as well. The two continued to do so, until Yami got up from the sit and fell down into the pool. He grip Yugi's wrist tightly as he then pulled him up and out of the water. Yugi didn't know what was happening, as he watched and allowed him to do silently. He then felt himself get out the water, but not his lower body as he got bent over. He was now on the edge of the pool as Yami was behind him.

He without a warning for thrusted into as he felt a gigantic scream of pleasure explode from his mouth. Yami quickly covered his mouth yet again, for that moment and then instead of covering it through this, he wanted to hear them. Yami now didn't care who heard them fucking, as he wanted to hear Yugi beg for more or beg to stop. He wanted to hear his name come from his mouth as he grip both Yugi's arms back and fucked him doggy style. Yugi felt the thrust and pounding of his anus throbbing from Yami's huge member inside his body. He was overtaking with pleasure and so much that he couldn't help himself but whine from it. "A—Ah~ aaa, Yami." He said aloud.

Yami liked hearing Yugi saying that as he continued holding Yugi's arms back so he had no where to go. He forced himself more into Yugi as he wanted him to take all of his member inside him, as much as he could. "Ah! Ya—Yam—" he couldn't speak his words sometimes choking on his own pleasurable tones. "Ah~ Yugi Ah, fuck yes.." Yami moaned to himself. They continued for awhile, and soon Yami had climb on top of Yugi outside the pool as he wanted to be on top now. Yugi's legs spread wide opened as Yami kissed around Yugi's member, and then looked up at Yugi with lustily eyes. Yugi didn't know what was happening and he never seen Yami do this before, however without a word, Yami then put Yugi's member inside his mouth. As Yugi's eyes widened and feeling his entire body shake.

"Ah! Yami, Ah~" he moaned within his mouth watching Yami suck on his cock. He deep throated Yugi's member and stroke it as he did so, as Yugi felt himself reaching his peak of pleasure, his toes curling and his back arching as Yami was bent over sucking his dick. A few minutes later Yami had stop and went to kiss Yugi on the lips, Yugi blushed hot red feeling Yami's lips after he had sucked on Yugi's member so fast. Yami then laid him down as the two made out for a few as Yami inserted himself inside him again. Then sat up as he yanked on Yugi's thighs holding into them getting some grip to thrust his member back inside Yugi. Yugi waled around for a few and arched his back unable to take any more.

"Ah' Yami! I'm about to cum." He told him screaming from the unmeasured pleasure he felt.

"Ah! Me too baby me too." Yami told Yugi sexually while he continued to pound.

The two then had reached their end as they both cum once again at the same time as Yami then collapsed into Yugi once again. The two laid out bedside the pool as Yami eventually gotten up and helped Yugi to his feet. Yugi fumbled somewhat and was dizzy by what happened. However, he felt his body exposed and couldn't believe they had sex other than inside a room. It was embarrassing and yet he didn't think about it that way the entire time they did it. Yami smirked as he kissed Yugi's forehead gently and was surprised by his partners different change in atmosphere. "I must say you have surprised me Yugi. I never would've thought you'd let us fuck somewhere other than a bedroom." He told him winking.

Yugi gasp as he couldn't believe it either quickly taking a towel and wrapping it around himself. He then blushed bitting his bottom lip softly and looking up at Yami with lovely eyes. "Me either, but I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said chuckling as he then walked from him and headed back in the direction of his clothes. They were both still wet from the pool as they two grab their clothes and Yami took Yugi's hand softly. "Come partner let us shower and head to bed." He told him nicely. Yugi liked that for once he was happy they had sex and they could fall asleep afterwards. It's been a long day and for what it was worth, Yugi would make sure he would remember this evening for a long time.


	27. What a Coincidence

The sounds of stretching was heard on that beautiful morning, as Yami and Yugi awoke from bed that day. They had been tired and exhausted from the night before, as they both knew that reason. Now though Yami was hungry and he knew that they people were serving breakfast inside the ballroom café. He motioned his head over to Yugi whom had rubbed his eyes softly to see where he was. Smiling at Yami as he was already awake and went over to his bag to look for some clothes to wear. "Mmm good morning." Yugi said towards him, as Yami said it back as he walked over to Yugi. He then sat down on the edge near where Yugi was and kissed his lips abruptly.

Yugi wasn't aware that happened as he couldn't react fast enough for it. He then watched Yami get up and make his way to the bathroom. He then heard the foist run with water, as he must've been starting to brush his teeth. Yugi got up and felt he'd do the same, as the two would just do it together. They both were hungry so eating breakfast would be a wonderful thing right now. Yami was thinking of plans they could do while on the cruise and he remember that the cruise had tons of games, and movies, massages and areas to relax. He however didn't know what they should do first.

Yami continued to brush his teeth feeling the brush- brush up against his gums and his teeth in general as Yugi did the same. He then spit out the toothpaste as he finished and grab the towel to wipe his mouth. "What should we do today?" He asked Yugi wanting to know his thoughts. Yugi shrugged as he continued to brush unable to speak. He then spit and had toothpaste on his lips and around the corners of his mouth as he smiled at Yami. "I don't know, perhaps we could go and see the little museum that they have here. Or we could check out the their aquarium place on this ship. This ship is pretty big we could probably get lost." He said laughing softly.

Yami agreed this ship was huge and Kaiba always tried to boast about the money he had. Therefore, it wasn't no surprise that this ship was indeed a wonderland and maybe even more than just that. Yami walked out the bathroom as he went to the closet to see the clothing he could find. Yugi then followed behind after he turned off the water, and made sure that the door was closed as well. He grab some clothes he already had out, and then turned to Yami as he was about to say something. "I think we should go do multiple things actually, let's have some fun today." He told him with a gigantic smile that filled the room. Yami then manage to get his clothes on, a causal t shirt and some shorts this time. Yami was more interested in flat shoes he liked wearing those the most whether than any other shoes.

It reminded him in a way of Egypt and his ancient clothing he wore back home. He didn't think about that now however though, because now he felt his home was with Yugi wherever they went. He smiled and nodded to what Yugi said and told him that would be a great idea. Yugi had put on some clothes as well a white tank top and a fanny pack. Small shorts as well that was solid tan color, and some flat shoes that matched with Yami's. For awhile now he's been wanting to wear this considering he'd be so similar to what Yami had on, and therefore it wasn't no difference in the outfits they wore all the time. After they got their outfits ready and then walked over to grab their keys and other small necessities inside his fanny pack.

Soon they left they're room, and head down the brackets areas and went up the steps to the deck. The seagulls was out as they flew over he deck as Yugi felt this warm sun take over his body, his camera that he had along with his cell phone was in the bag as he unzip it and grab the camera first. He wanted to take tons of photos of him and Yami on the cruise and they're wonderful adventures together. He then rotated the camera to Yami, as Yami was watching from above the flying birds. He was fascinated and amazed by them as Yugi giggled cutely seeing Yami's eyes. He then turned and saw Yugi with a device as he didn't know what it was, the flash of the camera happened as Yami blinked unaware of what just happened.

"Hehe, picture taken." He told him as he rotated the film making sure that another one could come up. Yami laughed softly as he then got somewhat nerves and felt embarrassed about it. "Wait you took a photo of me? I didn't know, I wasn't ready." He said chuckling softly. Yugi struggle to try and play nice as he wanted to take off guard photos of Yami more as when he did they came out handsome, but alas he told Yami instead he'd take one this time with him looking at the camera. Yami nodded and went to the edge of the ship and leaned on the railing as he smiled at the camera. "How's this?" He said smiling big at the camera before him. "That's wonderful." Yugi replied as he snapped the photo of Yami.

Yugi and Yami both walked over to the camera and looked down at the lends to see the photo. They both like the outcome of how it turned out as Yami was curious to know where it was. "I have to get it developed first. However, hopefully they have a developed photo center on this cruise where I can pay for that." He told him. Just as they were on the deck an announcement was made about the sea museum was now opening, along with the aquarium as well. Yami however grabbed Yugi back into the cafeteria area first as he was unexpectedly grab by Yami and locked his fingers with his once he knew. "Let's eat first, before we go do all of that partner." He told Yugi. Yugi smiled once more and he walked with him inside the eating area.

It was crowded inside but he manage to get in line like the rest of the people for a plate. After they got what they needed they headed straight to the buffet like the rest of the people. All the expensive food that had bagels, cereal, oatmeal, donuts, and other breakfast foods. It was a magically realm for Yami to stuff his face for this. Yami grab some oatmeal as he never seen that before and other foods as well, while Yugi grab an omelette from the baker and he thanked him for it as he went to grab cream cheese. They finally got all of what they wanted and walked towards a table to sit down and start eating. "Since when is the food free?" Yami said happily yet somewhat sarcastic. "Since it's an all you can eat buffet." Yugi told him.

Soon after it started to get later as it was now 11am. Yami had finished eating as Yugi had typed somewhat on his phone as he was starting up a new book. He wanted to do the nonfictional story he was telling himself he'd do a day or two ago. Something that would draw people's attention and be wanted to start on that. He manage to do that, as he would save it to a draft on his phone, and then upload it once he finished completing it. Yami grab Yugi's plate as he took it over and into the trash cans. He walked back over as Yugi got up from the table and the two of them left the café. Once they did they went to start walking in the direction they believed was the aquarium. Soon after a few minutes they realized it wasn't that.

They walked into the museum instead, they both laughed at they're mistake but soon didn't mind being there either. "Museum it is." Yami said softly as he walked inside as Yugi followed close behind. Yami then went down to held Yugi's hand, as Yugi held it back, they walked through the museum and saw things they haven't seen before. Fossils and bones that was from animals. Yami never seen such a thing before and he didn't know that once along time ago monsters like dinosaurs use to roam the world. He found that to be extremely rare and yet weird in a way. He then walked through the museum and stop by a sarcophagus as he blinked with no expression.

Yugi wanted to keep walking but he soon felt the tug and grip of Yami as he had stop. He then soon went back and looked at what he was staring at and for a moment things got silent. Two things could have a meaning to this Yugi thought. Either he missed home, or he was thinking of his father he barely knew. One or the other Yugi didn't wish for Yami to be sad, as he then wrapped his arms around Yami's waistline hoping to distract him. It eventually did as Yami blinked again from his zone out frustrations and soon went back into reality. "Sorry I guess I zoned out there for a moment." He told Yugi worried. Yugi shook his head understanding why Yami did what he did and wasn't upset by that at all. "Hey don't worry about it, I just wanna make sure your okay." He told Yami.

They then soon left the ancient history room and the museum altogether as Yami and Yugi was laughing as they told jokes to another. Yugi then started talking about his book when he had accidentally bumped into someone. Yami then helped Yugi up as Yugi rubbed his head, and the person turned around surprised as much as Yami and Yugi was. Yugi blinked as he couldn't believe that Aigami was on this cruise. "Aigami..." Yami said towards him as he had shades on as well as he was wearing relaxed clothing. Shorts and a t shirt as well as he took off his shades and revealed his eyes. "Whoa! Yami? Yugi? What are you guys doing here." He asked them both. "We're on a cruise together for us." Yami explained.

"Oh wow, what a coincidence, because so are Téa and I." Aigami said chuckling to himself.

Yugi eyes widened as he felt like this had to be a dream, a weird one. It wasn't the awkward tension anymore, but it was such a coincidence for them to be on the ship at the same time. In a way, Yugi did remember that both Yami and him was suppose to have a double date with Aigami and her. Nevertheless, Yugi took a deep breath and decided to not let this ruin his trip with Yami. "Wow, well it's fine, it is a coincidence indeed, I'm really surprised to see you here." He said towards Aigami. Aigami nodded and then shrugged as he as skeptical at first for coming, but he explained that Tèa wanted to go because she never had a cruise before. "Yeah, we both heard about it in this brochure thingy." Aigami said smirking. "Well, where's Téa anyways.." Yugi said blinking cluelessly.

"Hey! Yami! Yugi!" A wave of a person came rushing over as she was within her bathing suit. A once piece as her hair was brown and short, and her eyes boldly blue and beautiful. Her chest somewhat exposed as she had a small Hawaiian attire skirt wrapped around her waistline. Having flip flops on, as her toes and fingernails had polish on them. Yami and Yugi both rotated in that direction as she came into Aigami's arms as Téa was surprised to see them both. Yugi felt a small streak of blush come upon his face, as he remembered seeing her in a bathing suit the first time. He thought on it and then his face warmed up even more as he thought about Yami naked and what they did last night. "Whoa Yugi are you okay your face is like a tomato?" Aigami told him.

They all turned towards him as he was completely embarrassed as his face light up and he waved wildly chuckling nervously. "What!? Oh no no no, don't worry about me, I'm fine." He said towards everyone. Yami was the more worried, as he wanted to make sure Yugi was fine and doing well. He then put his hand gently on Yugi's back and rub him softly comforting him in the end. Yugi was delighted that he had someone like Yami always by his side through everything. He then looked back at Téa and them and smiled as he was happy to see them as a couple as well. "Well, I suppose all of us needed a well needed vacation." He said laughing. They all laughed as well, and nodded at Yugi's statement as Aigami broke the tension.

"Yeah, well, we better get going, we have plans and stuff but we won't ruin you alls vacation. So you two kiddos have fun." Aigami told him as he took Téa's hand and walked away. Yugi in his mind thanked Aigami for pulling them away so quickly because, if he didn't he would've felt himself faint. He was over the whole jealous thing between himself and Téa and Yami. Nevertheless, he didn't want this week to be ruined by her presence and then them hanging out together. In a way, he was still getting over the entire ordeal as Yami waved them goodbye. "Well that was nice seeing them two together, don't you agree." He asked Yugi. Yugi then smiled as he nodded as well in agreement and took Yami's hand. "Yes but I like us alone even more." Yugi responded towards it.

Yami smiled as well and touched Yugi's cheek softly, he then pulled Yugi closer, into him, as Yugi blushed softly, the moment of love filled the deck, as they two kissed underneath the sun. Yami embraced Yugi's compassion, as he wrapped his arms around his waistline tightly, as Yugi did the same against his neck. The two kissed one another passionately, Yami closing his eyes as Yugi did as well, and his right leg bent backwards and flip up like a princess. He was in a fairytale he felt, a magically realm that was his every wish and need, and the only thing that was missing was the fireworks. Once Yugi thought about it, he then heard popping sounds, as they both stop to look above at the sky.

They manage to witness fireworks being popped, as the ships horn sounded loudly. The couples watched in amazement at the beautiful colors and things being exploded into the air. Yugi rushed over to the edge of the railing as Yami followed him and took one of his hands around Yugi's waistline. Yugi then grab his camera but this time turned it around. He wanted it to face him and Yami as Yami was too busy looking at the sky and soon realized that Yugi did this. "Oh what's this Aibou?" He asked him. "I want us to remember this moment forever." Yugi said towards Yami kissing his cheek softly. When he did he snapped the photo of him kissing Yami on the cheek, as Yami smiled brightly towards the camera with fireworks popping in the background.


	28. Pop A Question

"Hello, welcome. If you are a vip you get a discount for a wonderful price with any purchase and if you are doing wedding rings, you get a 50% discount on gold and silver rings. Our highest prices are starting at 80K gold, and our lowest prices are starting at 5K gold and silver." He explained towards Yami. Yami in a way didn't know what that meant but he could only assume it meant that it was expensive. He sighed in a way as he felt that he was perhaps moving and thinking to much on it. He didn't know what a wedding was, or why the man explained it this way. He was clueless and he felt that the man knew it somewhat. "Do you know what your looking for?" The man asked chuckling.

"Oh is it that obvious?" Yami asked him.

"No, not really, but you seem to have a lot on your mind. If you need help or someone to speak to you may do so towards me." He replies.

Yami at first didn't think it was his business, considering he was just a man behind a counter. However, he did work here and he seemed really nice and wish to understand in a way. Yami then softly sighed as he looked down at the rings as the man watched him carefully.

"You getting a ring for a special someone?" He said smiling at Yami again.

"I— I don't know." Yami responded.

"What does the ring mean? I mean— I'm new to this, maybe I should just go—" Yami said somewhat embarrassed by not knowing what these rings meant. The man raised an eyebrow by how Yami was responding and acting, yet he assumed that he must've been a foreigner somewhere and wasn't familiar with weddings. He simply shrugged it off and decide they he'd explain it and made this man would understand what committee and rings meant for someone. "Well." The man begin to say. "These rings are very, very expensive and extremely meaningful. These rings symbolizes love and compassion. They symbolize your affections for the person you hold dearly too. You take this ring and you get down on one knee and you say the words "will you marry me." He told Yami.

Yami was intrigued by how this worked and in a way he felt it was foolish. Why would someone waste so much time in a ring for that. The man felt that Yami didn't seem to know the reason in which those did it for so instead he unlocked the glass, and took out a ring. It was in its holder as he opened it up as the diamond shined brightly, and had sparkles on it. "This is something that would show committee it shows that this person is yours and yours only, the ring symbolizes that." He explained more. Yami then widened his eyes and soon understood what he was meaning now. This was something that was meant for people who truly loved one another. He hoped that it would be the same for Yugi and himself.

"I see." Yami began to say. "In that case, I should get two rings? For Yugi and I?" He asked.

"Well, give your partner the ring first and in time you can come back and get your own. These rings as I've stated before are truly expensive this is real gold, and which is why it's so pricey. Not many people can afford two rings at the same time, so one ring for who ever is proposing usually buys the one for the other first." He told Yami.

Yami fully comprehended that now, and he indeed wish to purchase a ring. He narrowed his eyes down at the ring the man was already holding. The diamond was big, and it was shining with small studs inside the diamonds. It was like silver on top of silver, and it was truly a work of art. "How much for the ring you have in your hand?" He asked the man. The man smiled and went to the counter as he then typed some numbers up and then asked Yami it he was a vip here. Yami nodded as he took out his small vip card and the man scanned it. He then narrowed his eyes down at the screen clicked a couple of things and then smiled. "The original price was 45K but for you it's only 20K." He told Yami. Yami gulped a little, at the price was still high for him. He could possibly do 10K or even 5K but 20K was still more than what he was wishing.

The man saw the gulp and frustration on his face and bite his bottom lip a little. He then smirked and went back to the screen and spoke towards Yami. "Tell you what how about I drop it to 10K. I'll detail the price off my own expensive and just add it towards your credit." He told Yami. Yami raised an eyebrow confused still as he knew not what any of that meant. The man saw his expression and chuckled once more and soon explained further. "It means that I'm just cutting the price down in half for you." He told Yami. "Oh? What, you can do that?" He asked the man. "Mmm sure, you seem like a good person, and I can do a little moving around, as long as you have good credit I'm sure I can pull it off." He told Yami.

Yami was ecstatic by this, and so happy that he'd be able to give Yugi a wonderful ring that was a symbol of love and affection. Yami then smiled seeing the ring he would be getting soon and then his eyes widened more. He remembers his wallet is inside the room where both him and Yugi sleep. He'd have to go and get it, and then rolled his eyes as he couldn't believe he left it by accident. "I actually have to go I'll be right back though! I left my wallet in my room. Please hold that ring for me." He told the man sternly. The man saw Yami's determination and soon smiled as he nodded firmly. "I shall guard this ring with my very life!" He told Yami saluting him. Yami then quickly left the shop as another couple walked inside as he ran down the docks and past places towards his room.

Yugi was already inside the room and had continued to play the block game when he finished the level. "Ah. Finally I've past level 48." He told himself. He then blinked and looked around seeing that he walked in his room without even noticing. He chuckled at his own actions and then realized that Yami wasn't around. "Yami?" He said aloud and then walked into the bathroom and the patio areas and didn't see him. He felt Yami must've walked off or perhaps he got tired of seeing Yugi's head in the game and not on him. A lot of thoughts was coursing Yugi's mind but he didn't wish to think negatively as he hoped that Yami was fine. He then heard a knock on the door as Yugi turned and place the phone down on the dresser.

Yugi then walked towards the door and unlocked it as he saw a rushing Yami draft in. His expression was settle for a moment and then he got confused and skeptical about what Yami was doing. "Hey, where did you go?" He asked Yami. Yami was looking around the room particularly looking for something as he didn't notice Yugi's question as he bent down underneath the bed and saw his wallet. "Yes got it." He said softly towards himself and then came from underneath the bed and stop in his tracks. He saw the feet of Yugi as he slowly looked up and saw Yugi standing there with his hands on his hips looking at Yami. Yami smiled softly and innocently as he then got up all the way and stared back at Yugi. "What—What is it?" He asked Yugi.

"You tell me, what's going on? Where did you go, I already asked." Yugi replied.

Yami got somewhat nerves but he couldn't tell Yugi what he was up too or it'll ruin the surprise for them both. However, he wanted Yugi to wear something nice and fancy, so he could do it properly. Yami then got the idea as he smirk with a teensy look and then decided he'd say something that wasn't out or the ordinary.

"I have something special for you. I want you to go by the edge of the ship in the front as the sun is about to set. At that right moment I want you to look at the horizon and don't turn around until I say." He told Yugi.

Yugi eyes popped at the sound of this demand, and in a way it made him feel worried. Yami always have surprises and it always made Yugi feel uneasy and emotional. He then gulp softly to himself and then sighed as he didn't know what to expect. He then nodded to Yami as Yami smiled kissing him gently on his forehead and walking away. He then left the room leaving Yugi alone as for the first time Yugi was more nervous than he was beforehand. He took deep breathes and then tried to relax, as his eyes felt a twitch that made him unsettling and his gut was feeling numb as well. He was feeling these weird feelings and couldn't really understand the real reasons. Nevertheless, overall he was curious to know why Yami was acting this way and so he'd have to get dress for it.


	29. Pop A Question Pt2

Yugi pasted around the room awaiting for what he should do. Should he do as Yami asked him, or should he follow him right now and see. All these thoughts and complex feelings overbearing him made him want to scream. He then blinked and slapped himself and felt his cheeks sting. 'Ow' he told himself as he never slap himself before. He then grab a towel and went through the dressers to find something nice. He hated when Yami did this, because Yugi always felt he never wore anything good. He didn't have anything good and that was making him even more worrisome. He then decided to himself this had to be really huge if he wanted that, so he'd have to go shopping on the cruise.

He had a good some of money left at least 100 so he'd be able to buy a nice fit. At least that's what he hoped, but by that judgement and it being under the protection and shipping or Kaiba Corp he highly doubted that'll be the case. He grab his wallet as well and put some flip flops on as he'd be getting in the shower anyways later on, he'd check the time on his watch as he realized he was having a good time rating. It was going on 6pm and soon the sun would be setting come at least 8pm so he had two hours. He immediately walked out the room closing the door behind him and locking it up as he walked down the hallway. He heard noises from others rooms as others seem to be watching movies, or having a small party or playing video games. Yugi could hear them having a wonderful time and it made him feel at ease just by that.

Yami had rush back to the store as he hope it hadn't closed. He then soon saw the close sign on the door as he was panting and his hands on his knees. He then got up and his eyes widened as he couldn't believe the man closed the shop down. He told him he'd be back but apparently since Yugi took up some of the time he hadn't checked the time to see when it was suppose to close. This was terrible everything destroyed within a matter of two and a half hours, he sighed as he wish to be upset and hurt all in one. He then heard a door sounding as it started to open as the man step out. "Hey you're back." He told Yami. Yami looked up not smiling as he had a more modest expression and serious tone. "Yes I am and I thought I said I'd be back in the first place." He told him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, take it easy pal, haha, I didn't forget about you're ring. I closed the shop up, so others couldn't come inside here." He then motioned Yami to come in as Yami face slowly stared to relax more. He then walked in as the door closed behind him as the man went behind the counter. He then grab the ring that Yami was looking at earlier and placed it in the container it should've been inside along with another baggy as well. He then ringed up the price as he narrowed it down for Yami like he told him he would. "That'll be 10,000" he told him. Yami then took out his credit card and gave it to the man, as the man smiled and swiped it handing it back to him. "You sure are going through a lot of trouble for this gal." He claimed to Yami.

Yami was confused at first and he said gal as he didn't really know what that meant. He then soon understood it had to have meant a woman, as he thought this entire time he was dating a girl. Yami scuffed somewhat at the accusation in which he boldly assumed such. He then smirked to himself as he took his receipt and the baggy as he nodded to the man. "Thank you and yes I am, I'm sure he will love my ring I am giving him." He told the store owner. Yami then turned his back to walk off, as the man widened his expression as he couldn't believe he said guy and not girl, Yami left closing the door behind him and walking back to the barricades where the vip section was.

Yugi on the other hand left the barricades and started walking around in clothing stores. He had already went to 3 shops and realized that none of them was good enough. He felt that this entire time he was wasting efforts for probably a terrible reason. He then soon another shop that said "Your Body You" and felt unease by that selection of titles. He thought maybe it was for fitting people and more so about how to help you love yourself? He didn't really fully know so he decided he'd take a chance and go inside. He was far away from the vip section and practically on the other side of the ship. He might as well just past some time and he perhaps, maybe had been passing to much time.

He then went inside and soothing soft music begun to play he saw that this place was filled with clothes and had some customers. He was thankful it wasn't packed like the other stores he was inside but he saw that it had suits and also dresses and causal sexy attires. He blushed seeing the lingerie that women would wear and it made him think about women wearing it. He then immediately walked away from that area and then went to see something else. He sighed as he was scanning through some things and it didn't seem to help him. He looked at the store clerks and saw she was reading a magazine popping gum and didn't mind Yugi. He then glanced over at another person who was helping a customer already. 'This is stupid' he told himself.

Although he felt bad for thinking that way, he couldn't very well give up on what Yami wanted to do. He'd never done that before and it could be really important for him. He then soon took some more exhales and inhaled and found himself being approached by someone. "Do you need help?" The man asked as he worked there. Yugi blinked cluelessly for a moment and almost forgotten why he was there. He then chuckled awkwardly and then started to fumble over his words but it was intentional by accident. "Um, I'm, um yeah! I just I'm trying to find something very nice to wear for I don't know— a date?" Yugi said questionably. The man felt he was confused in his own thoughts but he seemed to know what Yugi was beating around. He then walked him over to a small area and pointed him towards the causal suits and ties.

Yugi then looked at the different colors there was and he mostly like the white and black. It was a nice pants suit with a button down white collar shirt, along with a tie small tie and the black vest. He then saw that he liked it as he decided to grab it for Yugi to wear. He then asked if he wish to try it on instead, Yugi didn't know you could as he felt silly for not knowing, the man laughed a little and pointed to the dressing room. Yugi then thanked him as he walked in that direction, the man grab a ticket for the door and put it on the handle, as he wanted to make sure Yugi had privacy. He then walked into the room and started to change as the music turned to a different song. He started to listen to "I would die 4 U" by Prince. Yugi love prince and all his songs, as it made him think about a lot.

He then seen prince in Yami in a way, Yami sometimes dressed flamboyant like prince did when he was alive at the time. Especially now considering Yami is in a band himself, he very well knows that Yami has always had a taste for fashion to begin with. Yugi then finished putting the clothes on and came out as he looked in the mirror the man saw and nodded as he think it looked good on Yugi. He then went over to the shoes section and grab a pair of light brown shoes as they were dress shoes that would go great with this fit. "If you buy that outfit you get a purchase free of shoes, if the amount of what your buying is over at least 60 and I'll tell you right now that outfit is." He explained to Yugi. The song changed again as they started playing "somebody I use too know" by Gotye.

Yugi smirked as he was feeling more confident and hadn't realized how much he's matured in the last few months. His face structure became more modest and more older, as his eyes had got narrow than they were when he was little. He hasn't really looked at himself until now, and for when he spoke well he still had that happy nice tone that still showed kindness in it. "Yes please I want this outfit. But I won't be taking it off, I'll just pay for it." He told the clerk as he checked his watch. He saw that it was going on 7:50pm as he knew he had to walk to the other side of the ship. He wanted to do that before 8pm, so he quickly walked to the counter and took out some money. The man grab the shoes as well and ring them up and took the tag off from Yugi's clothes and put it in.

"78.56 please." He told Yugi.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." The man said putting his money in and giving him the shoes.

Yugi then took his receipt as he thanked the man once again and smiled as he grab the shoes. He then had no choice but to take his shoes off back at the barricades anyways. He walked out the store and then when he was out of vision he decided to make a run for it, as he was quickly running down there and had no time to waste. Yami had gotten out of the steaming shower, as he liked the feeling of soap and smelling like nice stuff. He grab what he wanted to wear staring at the diamond ring he had bought Yugi. He wanted this to be very special for him, as he thought long and hard about everything they've accomplished together. It was nerves that was feeding him and it made him somewhat nauseous. However, he sucked it up and continued to put lotion on and then afterwards started to put on the clothes.

After he had put his clothes on, he heard sounds of someone running this direction. Yami looked at the door and hope that it was someone else. Once he continued to finish his face and looking nice his vision stared at the door handle as he saw it starting to move. 'Omg, what is Yugi doing here' he asked himself in a panic. He didn't want Yugi to see him or the ring, as he quickly launched himself on the bed, and grab the ring. The door started to open up as he went straight into the bathroom and into the closet. Yugi had walked inside and he smelled the air as if someone recently took a shower. "Yami?" Yugi said softly. "Yami you in here?" He asked again. No answer as he shrugged it off and took off the flip flops and went to the dresser. He managed to grab some black socks and slid those into his feet.

Once he did that he took the brand new shoes out from the box and put those on and hadn't realized how comfortable they were. He checked his watch again and saw it was 8:20pm and his eyes widened. He took the shoe box on the ground and grab his keys again and quickly left the room. Slamming the door almost and locking it up as he went down the hallway. Yami had came from the bathroom and didn't manage to see Yugi in what he was wearing, but saw the brand new shoe box that was on the ground. He then sighed with relief thanking the God's above that Yugi didn't come into the bathroom. 'This is it Yami, you have to do this now, just wait a few minutes and then start walking to the front deck.' He told himself. He then waited it out for a few and started to leave the room.

Yugi was already waiting around, as he turned in the direction he was suppose too. His entire body felt trembles and he was having anxiety. He felt hot and overwhelmed with pressure because Yami was coming. He didn't even know what the surprise was, and he didn't even know it he had something to worry about. His face feeling the small winds coming against his skin. He looked at the horizon seeing how beautiful it was. He loved how it looked, and how gently the waves went against the big blue ocean. He smiled softly, as he leaned against the railing and his hair softly blew in the wind. He wanted to relax, as he didn't want to overthink this ordeal, it was probably nothing serious. Just when Yugi was relaxing his eyes he heard heels walking in his direction.

"..Yugi..." Yami said gently, with a small nervousness in his tone.

Yugi heard the familiar sound of a voice, as he knew it had to Yami. Usually when Yami did this tome it was serious, and it made him worry more. The nerves he was feeling had came back, and he didn't turn around however, as he knew Yami didn't tell him too yet. Yugi stop leaning over the railing and manage to stand up forward but keeping his hands on the railing as he just needed something to squeeze. He felt the breeze hit his skin softly, as it was cooling down his body as he smirked softly with a small pride of how far he's come.

"Yes Yami?" He said softly back.

Yami walked closer in an all white suit as it was a fancy attire. He had high heel boots on, that went to his knees. Thin pair of pants that was leather, along with the jacket that flew in the back of his body. He was wearing his ancient earrings, and his jewelry around his wrists. His heart was pounding fast as he didn't know what he wanted to say first, he then slowly grab the ring container from his pockets as he looked down at it. He still didn't fully know what Yugi's response would be, but he didn't wish to dwell on what could've been. He wanted to know this because, he never felt stronger about Yugi than he does right now.

"Yugi, this journey you and I have been on. I've said it a thousand times and I shall say it now. Everything you and I have done, I've enjoyed every moment of it. Every encounter, every outcome, everyone around us is positivity and the energy you provide me as a lover and a friend. It's irreplaceable, the connect we have the bond, the things we feel as a whole person. You complete me, and this is why I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, in this life and the next. I love your laugh, I love when you come to me to cry, I love your passion for writing, and music I love everything about you. You are truly a goddess, in my eyes, and you have age like a beautiful elegant wine. I would be lost without you, and this is why, I present you with this." Yami told him.

He then got on one knee as he felt it was right to do so, and opened the container as he told Yugi to turn around. Yugi felt himself crying softly after hearing his speech and then slowly turned as he saw Yami down on one knee. He gasp putting his hands to his lips, and not knowing this is what the surprise was all along. He was speechless and his eyes continued to stare at Yami who was staring back with dazzling eyes, his eyes memorizing and warm. Yugi was breathing heavily as he felt he would collapse at any moment. He didn't know what to say and he felt Yami had to be playing a trick on him or this wasn't what he wanted either.

"Y—Yami, you're— you're proposing to me!?" He said with a small shout.

Yami was surprised and confused by what Yugi response was.

"Proposing? What's that." He asked slowly standing up.

"It means you are trying to marry me. It's when two lovers love each other a lot. They then take it to another to get married or engaged first which is what this ring is! It's an engagement ring, like you want to get married..." he explained still having the streak of reddish cheeks against his face.

"Oh" Yami said looking down at the ring. He then narrowed his eyes down and then looked back at Yugi.

"Well, if this means more committed than I do want to be engaged to you." Yami said towards Yugi.

Yugi eyes widened more as he felt he couldn't be serious. He then slowly walked closer to Yami as he blinked softly.

"Yami—- you cant be serious..."

"I am." Yami said quickly and went back down on one knee and slowly grab Yugi's left hand. He then took the ring out the container and showed it to Yugi. Yugi blinked as tears started to form more, as he was crying tears of joy and felt hysterical as well. He couldn't believe this was happening and, he had to been dreaming as he felt that's what this was.

"Yami— I'm still young though, I'm only 18. I haven't even got into college yet." He said thinking about his future. "Plus, I'm going to college in a different state, how are we going too—"

"I am coming with you, Yugi. I promise wherever you go I go. Hence, why I wanted to be in a band, I can travel wherever I want too. Plus, we don't have to get married for awhile, the man told me we can be engaged for along time until we are ready. Yet I won't pressure you into something you aren't fully prepare for." He said sadly.

Yami then slowly started to get up from his knee as Yugi watched him and then parted his lips. "Wait." He said suddenly. Yami watched as he stop and went back down on his knee, and then continued to listen to Yugi as he saw his tears. Yugi looked up smiling with tears as he felt the breeze become louder as the setting was perfect as it was an orange and reddish color that blended beautifully in the background.

"I do." Yugi said towards Yami looking down laughing softly. Yami was confused and for a moment he thought Yugi was not making sense. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I do, yes yes I want to marry you. I want to be engaged, I just was afraid I would be away and you wouldn't want to still be together. I want us together all the time." He said smiling still. Yami got up quickly picking Yugi up and spinning him around in his arms. As Yugi laughed as he hugged Yami back happily and then he felt himself get put down. He then sighed with relief as Yugi sniffed his tears away and felt the ring slide into his finger as he looked down at the diamond ring on his finger. His eyes couldn't stop staring at it, as he couldn't believe he got engaged to Yami, and for these moments he didn't feel young at all. You only had one life to live, so why wait around, he then looked at Yami and kissed his lips.

He grab Yami by the neck and pulled him to the kiss, as Yami grab Yugi back. He put his arms around his waistline, as Yami was smiling into the kiss, happy that one day, out or the many wonders, that Yugi and himself would be married one day.


	30. Years Later

_"I am one lucky person, and after that faithful day we stayed on the cruise and just a month later I turned 19. It was the best birthday I've ever had, along with the best year ever. Yami had sold many record deals, and manage to go global around with his band as I was in college at the time."_

_"Yami your sensational darling!" His manager exclaimed to him as he went off stage and with his crew. Yami smirked as he had a confident streak as he looked at his manager. "Thanks." Yami responded. "I just got you a record deal with "Ace Records" they want you to preform national at the stadium where everyone will be there. You in?" He asked Yami as Yami looked back at his crew and nodded. "We're in."_

_"I believe Yami was special and he had came home that day and told me the wonderful news. My hair got longer and so did my bangs. I had to have reading glasses since my vision wasn't all that good anymore, my hair in a ponytail as I heard the news when he entered my work room. He was excited and he wanted us to celebrate. I told him we totally should, as he was cheering all over the house. I laughed loving my fiancé's enthusiasm. I told we should visit Joey and his wife as well, as they had came back from they're honeymoon. Tristan was going to be on television at night, since after he came from the army and went to college for culinary arts."_

"And! The award for the best sushi and Italian spicy casserole goes too... Tristian Taylor!" The announcer said as she was on stage with the award. Tristan had bowed and gotten up from his chair as he kissed the crowd and walked up there as his fellow students watched him and clapped for his succession. "I want to thank everyone! For pushing me and making me follow my dreams and goals!" Tristan said deeply in his tone of voice as he smiled at everyone and waved. Everyone continued to clap as they watched him as he scratched his bear softly and pushed up his glasses.

_"Oh did I mention that Aigami and Téa got married and had a baby. I was so happy for her and him, it was really nice to see them last week. The baby was so tiny and small, he looked completely cute and balled up. Hmph, life is a precious thing that should be feed with the most smallest care and kindness. When one blesses another with a beautiful gift of birth I could never imagine how she must feel right now."_

_"I guess I always thought out of funniness that her and I would have been together. However, destiny had other plans for me and my it did. So much has happened over the course of years and look at me now, a famous author and guitar player, as well as Yami a famous celebrity and local game designer. Téa a celebrity dancer and mother of a baby girl, Tristan the famous cooker and business man, Joey the number one gamer in the nation, and everyone else doing they're thing. It's so amazing to see everyone grow and be happy in what they are doing. I love everything about this life and I have cherished every moment of it._

_What an ending right? I always told myself I would become someone old and have a beard and probably live with dogs. I would be an old gamer who worked at the game shop until I turned into dust. Yet here I am, a married man, with a beautiful life and a lovely significant other. I manage to take some money into the game shop actually, and now it's run under the construction of a new friend I made at work. He runs it smoothly and it's nourishing fully! I know my grandpa would be very proud of me and what I've done with it, I love you grandpas._

_Oh yes! that's right, Yami and I got married, a few years after the whole engagement thing. I practically got_

_married to him after I had graduated college. I am now 24 years old, and man am I happy. I never knew time would fly, I even manage to finish my book. It's been a wonderful journey and I love using the word "destiny" because if you believe in something, you can always make that dream a reality. I guess I never stop believing in that dream, and now I sit here to my fans and my local small authors. Telling you in my office of work, that I for one love what I do and I love how it's changed my life forever._

"Do you Yugi Mutou take Yami the pharaoh and ruler of Egypt Atem to be your long and wedded husband. To love, cherish show compassion and commitment until death separates you both and be rejoined once more in the afterlife?" The man asked as he looked at Yugi at the altar standing beside Yami as Yami looked at Yugi with a beautiful smile. Yugi smiled back as he stared at Yami and said it confidently "yes I do." As he blushed with red cheeks and Yami pecked his lips.

_I shall want kids some day, Yami and I have both thought about it and the possibilities of having a child. It is possibly but we shall endure it because we want to start a family. Well, I don't know what else I could possibly right as it right now, I feel like I've told you all everything there is to know about my life. I guess now what's left is to publish the book. Thank you all for reading my book, I appreciate the support and love you all have shown in buying it and reading it and the interviews I've been given._

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen! We are sitting here with Mutou Yugi the author of "Yugi the Author" book a nonfictional book about his life. Tell us Mr. Mutou, is what you said in your book about saving the world really true? Did you do these adventures with your lover?" The host of the show asked as he was sitting behind his desk. Yugi was sitting in the chair next to him as Yami was watching it on television as he smiled seeing Yugi there. "Well, yes I did save the world from utter destruction." He said laughing breaking the tension as the host laughed as well. "I truly believe my book can inspire others to do what they want in life and what they want in their future as well." Yugi told him. The host nodded as he listen intensely at Yugi and his words.

_"Today is that day I publish it, and I look forward to seeing you all in another book. I guess the only thing to do now is title it huh. Well since it's mostly about me, and I love writing how about "Yugi the Author" haha, sounds nice and sweet. Anyways, until next time, love ya. Mutou out._


	31. Author's Credits

_Thanks for reading "Yugi The Author" I appreciate all the reviews, laughable comments, tears, heartbreaks, and caring affections! _

****Credit Music ****?  
****Prince "When Does Cry"****  
****Prince "I would die 4 u"****  
****Gotye "Somebody I use to know"****  
****Utada H. "Passion (Sanctuary)"****  
****Michael Jackson "Off the Wall"****  
****Trapt "The Game"****

****Disclaimer ****  
****I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters played inside this story.****

****Artists****  
****I do not own any images or cover photos for this book. Shout out to all artists I've been using for****  
****Any and all my books.****

****Book Credit****  
****All book credit goes to KaalaKaua (me) the creator and writer of the "Yugi The Author" book. Thank you all for reading and enjoying the chapters. They were all time consuming and I finished this book July 21st, 2019. ****  
****Shall I make a squeal to this book? I do not know but this book has hit milestones thanks to me just working on it endlessly and showing dedication in my writing. I have tons of other ideas I want to do and this being the first book I've ever finished ever! I'm super proud of myself and as I've said I hope you all love reading it.****

****Thanks darlings! ****


End file.
